Burning Bright
by UncontrollableMelody
Summary: HP and Twilight Combined. Follow Elena as she discovers love, family, friendship, and heartbreak. Sorry not my best summary, but first story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story on here, and Im slightly nervous for it...I'm joining Harry Potter and Twilight (Sounds a bit wierd I know, but I think its going well) with my own characters...the main character is Elena, and Ive made her up myself. I'm not sure where its going yet exactly, but I do know that I have a lot written already, and I add onto each chapter before I upload it...picking more things that are important to the reader to know, more detail in surroundings..feelings, and the people. I hope you like it, review or message me with any ideas or things you would like to see. OR just tell me what you think about it. Thanks._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, the only thing that is mine is the most of the plot and a few characters as I stated above. J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers own HP and Twilight. _**

I sat on the plane, wondering why I was doing all of this for someone who didn't even care about me anymore. Ever since **she **came into the picture it seemed as if I was torn out of it. My life was already hectic enough without adding to it. I had my regrets about getting on this flight, and had spent the majority of it cursing my eagerness to run back to him. He called me last night from some payphone in Canada, asking me to come and get him. We had dated seriously for two years before my parents decided that we were moving to England for a special school for my little brother. I went to a normal high school, but still attended these weird functions that my parents and brother were invited to because of my step-fathers position in England. My life was changing, I wasn't in charge of it anymore. It was spiraling out of my hands and I wanted to escape desperately, so I suppose that was why I had taken the flight. I was just getting off the plane when someone pulled me into their arms and into a kiss that I would recognize anywhere.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" I gasped, pushing him away. My mind was blank, pushing back the thoughts that tried to overload in my brain.

"Please don't ask me questions Elena, just be with me." his chocolate eyes held so much pain I couldn't refuse him. I hated myself for just letting him use me, and I hated myself even more for using him.

"Alright, for now I won't ask you any questions." I leaned up and pressed my lips softly against his for a moment. My stomach was filled with butterflies, a warmth in my chest that I hadn't felt in over two years came back.

"I missed you." he whispered, holding me closer.

"I missed you too." I leaned my head against his chest, closing my eyes as I listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Lets go, I have a place that's just mine. I borrowed a car to pick you up…" he had a sheepish expression on his face. I lifted a brow, my lips turned up.

"Are you saying that you stole a car?" He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Yah, kinda. I'm gonna put it back where I found it as soon as I drop you off though."

"Since when do you steal cars?" I laughed, letting him entwine our fingers as he led me to the car.

"Since I needed to pick up someone." he shot back, letting out a laugh of his own when I cracked up at the beater he had picked.

"Alright, take me to your house so you can return this to its rightful owner." I managed to get out, hopping into the car. He kissed me before pulling out, and I continued not to think about what I was doing here.

The next two months were spent in mostly happiness, with short intervals of Jacob going into a slight depression for some reasons I was unknown to. He wouldn't tell me anything, and I was okay with that, because in a week I would be going back home to my fiancé, whom he didn't know about. My parents were having me marry Draco Malfoy, an older boy at my brothers school. They asked my parents for my hand, since their son had taken a 'fancy' to my looks and personality. I rolled my eyes thinking about it but knew it was what was best for my family. They were going to provide my little brother with everything that he would ever need. Jacob came out on the deck, his hand on his neck, worried about telling me that he was leaving. I had known he was going to go for a few days. Like everything else that I couldn't control about my life, I shoved it in the back of my mind.

"I have to go Elena, I've got news from the tribe about something and I need to be there." He said, his brown eyes trying hard to look into my own eyes.

"What? Right now?" I felt strangely empty hearing him say it out loud, and knowing the reason that he was leaving left a bitter taste in my throat.

"Yea. I'm really sorry about this, but I don't think I will be coming back, even though being with you is the best time I've had in a long time." he took a small step towards me. I backed up quickly, trying to calm my tightening stomach. The ache I hadn't had in two months was suddenly back in my chest, threatening to crush me.

"Jacob…there's something I need to tell you actually." his forehead crumpled and I could tell his mind was whirling around, trying to figure out what it was I had to say. "I'm engaged to someone in England…and on my return I will be marrying him. This was an escape for me too Jake…so thank you." his face crumpled and then he started to shake. I

"You used me?" he demanded, angry.

"No! I don't want to marry him, but I have to!" I glared at him. How dare he get mad at me for doing what he was. "Like you're using me to run away from Bella and everything that's going on back at the Res?" he took a step back as though I had slapped him.

"how do you know about everything?" his voice was deadly quiet, and his body was angled away from me now, as though he couldn't leave fast enough.

"Billy calls and checks in on you because he's worried about you." I took a deep breath, readying myself for what I was about to say. "I love you Jacob, I honestly do. If I could I would spend forever with you, but I can't. I also know that you don't **really **want me like you want her, and that's another reason why I'm going back home."

"If I could I would love you until I died Elena, please understand." he kissed me before he left, an incredibly tender placement on my lips, that said goodbye better than any words he ever could have come up with.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered to no one in particular, since no one was there. My voice sounded scared even to my own ears, the tears came without my permission, and I sat back down on the porch swing. I felt horrible for what I had been planning ever since I had figured out that I was carrying his child, but I had to do this for my brother. I would spend the rest of my life lying if I had to. If it ensured his future, I would gladly do it. I was going to pass this child off as Draco's, and I would go to my grave not breathing a word about who it's real father was.

* * *

><p>After I got home I became the obedient daughter again, just how my step-father always wished I was. The wedding came sooner than I had thought. My mother and Draco's mother had planned out the perfect fairy tale wedding, something every girl dreams of as a child.<p>

"You look beautiful honey." My mother kissed my forehead lovingly, tears sparkling in her eyes. My dress was simple, white with delicate lace sewed on in amazingly detailed flower designs, my veil shimmering with diamond dust.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled at her, glad that she was happy.

"Are you ready? Daniels waiting outside to escort you up to Draco, and everyone's looking forward to seeing you become Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

"Can I have a moment?" She frowned and I smiled again, hoping to reassure her. "Mom, I'm fine. I just want a minute to myself. Go sit down, I'll be walking down the aisle soon I promise."

"Alright." She kissed me again before leaving me to myself. I looked in the full length mirror by the door, just staring. My long black hair was piled atop of my head in an elegant knot, my warm brown eyes stared back at me, surprisingly with calm look. I was going to get married to a man while I was pregnant with another mans child. I was actually going to do this. And while at first it hadn't been as bad, I had gotten to know Draco over these past two weeks. He had been kind, gentle, and genuinely interested in me. I was looking forward to marrying him, and I only wished I hadn't of gotten on that plane. I shook my head. It wouldn't do any good to dwell there, to have regrets. I had chosen my path, and now I had to walk down it. Literally. The wedding ceremony passed by quickly, a blur really. Draco's father had taken out the vows, saying that a Malfoy never did anything that should be private in public, and so the man in charge of the ceremony was asking me if I did before I realized it.

"Do you, Elena Holly Heartwood, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband? To care and love, to never stray to another bed, to always respect and cherish, until the day depart from this world? Do you promise to be understanding, generous, and thoughtful with him, to always be honest with him, for all of the days of your life?"

"I do." I said firmly. I would never be unfaithful to Draco, not again.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Draco smiled softly at me, leaned forward, and placed his lips upon my own. This wasn't our first kiss, but I felt something that I hadn't before today-hope. This could be a good marriage, I knew it. When he pulled back, the man presented us to the crowd. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." he announced, which was met with polite claps.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked me, his lips turning up in a brief smile.

"I think we have to." I laughed quietly, aware of the stares we had.

"Well, yes. We're supposed to, but we don't have to. Malfoy's never do anything they don't want to do." he informed me.

"I'm sure our mothers would be very upset if we didn't dance." I teased, nodding at his mom who was watching us closely, willing us with her eyes to take the floor. "I think your mom would like to drag us out there herself."

"Alright then, one dance, and then we do whatever we wish." he smirked at me, his ice blue eyes were brighter than normal.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>We ended up dancing in each others arms all night, him holding me close, me with my head on his chest and eyes closed, surrendering myself to this feeling of happiness.<p>

**_Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Well, it's out, Chapter 2! I have a bunch of chapters already written, so if this goes well and people like it I would like to post a new chapter every week day! So, without any more rambling, read on.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or twilight. I simply came up with this story and some characters.**_

* * *

><p>I ran to the bathroom, trying my hardest not to open my mouth until I reached the toilet. Once there I threw up the wonderfully delicious cantaloupe I had eaten for a snack earlier. As the contents of my stomach emptied all I could think about was how amazing the fruit had been, and did we have some more? Soothing hands were rubbing my back, and a deep, smooth voice was murmuring encouragements in my ear. When I was finished, there were several false stops before that, I leaned my head into Draco's chest. My face felt clammy, and my hands wouldn't stop shaking.<p>

"I really had hoped that I wouldn't get morning sickness." I breathed out, clearing my throat.

"Yes well, my mother told me that she had it towards the end of her pregnancy with me." He said, getting a cup of mouth wash for me. I spit it out after swishing it around my mouth for several minutes, guilt making it hard for me to find something to say.

"Only a few more months of this I suppose." I sighed, leaning into his embrace. He kissed my forehead lovingly, his hands resting on my now large belly.

"Doctor Monroe says that you might go into early labor, the way the babies growing now." As if confirming Draco's words the baby kicked against his hands, causing Draco to laugh.

"That would be a blessing," I kissed his cheek, moving towards the kitchens. "There's something weird about throwing a food up and then wanting it again as soon as its out."

"You want some more melon?" he snorted. "I've had the elves stock up on them, they've said we've gone through about twenty in the last two weeks."

"Yes well, the kid loves cantaloupe what can I say?" I smiled when I saw a bowl full of the freshly cut fruit sitting on the kitchen counter, a glass of water set next to the bowl.

"Doctor Monroe said that you should try eating some meats as well, protein for the baby." he sat down next to me, his pale blonde hair falling messily into his eyes.

"Do you want a piece?" I asked, popping one into his mouth when he opened it to reply. He laughed after he swallowed, his ice blue eyes closed in mirth.

"It was pretty tasty, I can see why the baby likes it." I nodded, frowning as my fingers met the bottom of the bowl.

"I swear there were a million pieces in there just a moment ago." Sighing, I placed the bowl in the sink. "This is why I don't fit into my clothes anymore."

"Love, don't get all depressed on me." He followed me into the sitting room, I glared at him, picking up the book I had been reading.

"I am **not** getting all 'depressed' on you, it's the truth. I eat like a pig."

"You eat like its for two, which it is. And I think you look incredibly beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

"Right, which is why you haven't tried to touch me in two months." I scoffed, noticing how ridiculous it sounded as it came out.

"Love…" he shook his head. "I just don't want to wear you out. Or cause you to go into labor prematurely. Doctor Monroe told me that he's seen it happen before."

"You spent entirely way to much time talking to Doctor Monroe." I closed the book, tossing it onto the table nearby. "It's okay if you don't want to do anything with me Draco…I know I don't look very sexy right now." he groaned, pulling me into his lap as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Elena, you are carrying my child. There is nothing sexier on the planet than you right now." he kissed my neck, trying to prove his point. But his words just brought on a wave of guilt so strong that the tears were coming out faster than I could hide them. "You don't believe me?" he mistook my tears as disbelief, which only made it worse. Soon my body was shaking my sobs, and I tried to pull myself away.

"I…I n-need to go lay down." I managed to hiccup out, wiping my nose with my arm.

"Ew," he laughed at my actions, but let me go. "I would very much like to make love to you Elena, but I don't want to hurt the baby is all…This is my first time through this as well. I'm sorry if I'm being too cautious, I just can't seem to help it." His sincere expression did nothing to stop my flow of tears, and blaming my out of balance hormones I fled the room with another cry.

* * *

><p>"Come on love, get out of bed." Draco pleaded with me, and I only glared at him in response, snuggling deeper into the covers. "You have to get out of bed. Its past noon, and Doctor Monroe says-"<p>

"If I hear **one** more damn thing that _Doctor Monroe_ says I swear to God I'm never getting out of this bed." I yelled, twitching as a spasm hit my back again.

"Well, it seems like your headed that way regardless." Draco had finally lost his patience with me. "Seriously Elena, its been a bloody month since that stupid conversation about us not having sex, and the babies due soon. I know your mad at me right now, and Im sorry. Can you please just come with me to my parents, they planned a lovely lunch for you."

"My back is killing me, the baby wont stop moving and kicking my ribs, and every time I eat something I throw it back up. I don't **want** to go to your parents house to eat something im likely to vomit five minutes after I'm done."

"Do you want me to rub your back?" his voice was quiet, and I nodded my head slightly. He crawled into the bed with me, his long, slender fingers working the knots out of my tense muscles. I let out a soft moan, his fingers froze for a moment, and then we were touching each other everywhere. His lips were crushing mine desperately, as if he couldn't get enough of me. My hands were tangled in his hair, and in the back of my mind I noticed that he needed a haircut. I was pulling his shirt off when I felt a wet fluid run down my legs. I froze, trying to pull myself away from Draco's insistent grasp.

"Draco! I think…I think my water just broke." I gasped when he finally let me break away from him. His face changed from the heated stare to one of panic.

"Merlin…St. Mungos. Where's your bag?" he had jumped out of bed and was looking around our bedroom for the bag I hadn't packed yet.

"I didn't make one yet…Doctor Monroe said that I had another week at the least." I was pushing myself off of the bed when a pain gripped my stomach like I'd never felt. Gasping, I fell off the bed, landing with a dull thud on my back, and hitting my head on the bedside table. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the darkness was Draco's eyes, a fear in them I had never seen before.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

I was running around the room like a git looking for that stupid bag when I heard a sharp crack and a thud. Turning towards the bed I saw that Elena was no longer in it. I ran to her side of the bed to see her lying on the ground, a gash on the side of her head, and her eyes closed.

"Merlin no. Don't take them please!" I pleaded, a cold filling my heart that I'd never felt before. We were so close to having our baby, so so close. I couldn't stand losing both of them at the end. Of losing my child before I'd even seen it. I couldn't apparate her anywhere while she was pregnant, so I picked her up gently, hoping I wasn't making things worse. I got to the fireplace as fast as I could, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and yelled St. Mungos as I threw it down. When I entered the building from the fireplace I landed in the reception hall. I didn't have to say anything before three nurses were on me, asking me what had happened and leading me to a room.

"We were in bed…her water broke." I laid her on the hospital bed with a tenderness I shouldn't have shown in public, and didn't bloody well care. "I was looking for her hospital bag, like every book said to do before going to the hospital!" I glared at the nurse, as if she was somehow at fault. She cringed at my look but continued to check Elena's vitals. "When I turned around to talk to her she wasn't on the bed. I found her on the floor, her head cut. I think she must have fallen out of the bed while I was looking, and hit her head on the bedside table."

"Whose the doctor in charge of her pregnancy Mr. Malfoy?" An older, more experienced nurse said calmly.

"Doctor Monroe. Is he here? Is she going to be okay? And the baby? Our baby…" I couldn't finish my sentence, terror had me by the throat.

"Nurse Jinson will go and fetch Doctor Monroe now," at that the younger nurse hurried out of the room. "She's unconscious, which isn't a good sign Mr. Malfoy. She looks to be about five centimeters dilated, and the baby is ready to come out. Our first priority is your child right now, I'm sorry to say."

"But what about Elena?" I managed to get out, I looked at my wife, so young. Her long black hair was tangled about her waist, her normally beautiful caramel skin was pale, and the blood running down the side of her face did nothing to make me feel better.

"Do you want to lose both of them today?" was her reply. I numbly shook my head. "Good, I need you to leave the room Mr. Malfoy. Go sit in the waiting room. We'll let you know if anything happens." As I was leaving Doctor Monroe all but ran in, his face intense and full of purpose.

"I wont let her die. Either of them." he told me as the door was shut in my face.

I sat in that bloody waiting room, my mind numb. Everything was blank. I couldn't think straight. The only things that kept running through my head were images, futures too horrible, but I couldn't stop them from coming. I envisioned the nurse coming out, telling me that I lost my wife, but had a lovely little daughter that seemed to look just like her mother. I saw another vision, of the nurse telling me that my son had died, but that Elena was okay and we could have another someday. And then the worst one, the one that kept replaying over and over and **over** again, was of her telling me that I had lost my child and my wife. I shook my head, hoping to clear them. When I looked up the nurse was there, her eyes somber. My heart started pounding in my head, the world tilted for a moment.

"Is my wife okay?" I finally spoke, unable to stomach the silence that had settled between us.

"Her heart is stable, and her wound has stopped bleeding. She's breathing by herself, and seems fine. However, she hasn't woken up yet." her voice was calm, quiet.

"And…the baby?" My head was spinning, and then she smiled at me. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen all day, and I could have hugged the nurse right then and there.

"You have a healthy little boy Mr. Malfoy. Seven pound eight ounces. I'm sure you'd like to see him." She motioned for me to follow her, and I did. Elena was lying on the bed, still. Her face wasn't as pale as before though, and the blood was gone from her face. The left side of her head had a bandage, a small line of blood stained the fabric a light pink.

"Why didn't you use magic to heal her head injury?"

"Magic and head injuries don't go Mr. Malfoy. Something could go terribly wrong. When were sure everything is okay with her, we'll use magic to make her scar go away, but its best to let it heal naturally." she leaned into a crib, pulling out a small bundle wrapped in blue. I stared at her for a moment before taking my son-I had a son!-studying his face. He looked just like Elena, with his dark hair and caramel skin, and oh how beautiful he was. I had never seen another living being more beautiful than this tiny creature in my arms.

"He's extraordinary." I breathed, placing a kiss on his soft head. His tiny hands reached out to me, and I let him grab a hold of my finger. His fist didn't even wrap around my pointer finger, that's how small he was. It astonished me. It astounded me. It humbled me. How could I ever have created something so perfect?

"Do you have a name for him? We need to make a certificate." I thought back to what names Elena had liked, especially for boys.

"Jacy Scorpious Malfoy." I looked down at my son again-at Jacy.

"Jacy? That's a very handsome name for a very handsome boy." the nurse smiled, writing it down.

"Yes, well, his mother picked it out. She's half native American, and Jacy means Moon and First son in her language." I remembered Elena telling me that, explaining why she liked the name. It fit, especially since I didn't know for sure that she was going to wake up. I wanted him to have something from her besides her blood, her hair, her eyes. Merlin it would be difficult to look at him if she didn't wake up.

"Then it fits perfectly Mr. Malfoy. And I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy will be thrilled when she wakes up."

"When she wakes up." I echoed, holding our son and praying it was true.

**Please review or message! Let me know what you think or if you have anything you'd like to see or ideas =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, I decided to post another chapter tonight. I would really like to get a review =) one would be great! So, read on, this chapter includes some great shots of Draco becoming a father, and how Elena feels about it all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **_

When I woke up I felt strangely empty, had a roaring headache, and scared. I wasn't in my room at the manor. I didn't know where I was. And I couldn't feel the baby moving inside of me anymore. I whimpered as the memory of falling came back to me, and I realized I must have lost the baby. It had been so close. So god damn close. The sob left me and I didn't try to stop them, I wrapped my arms around my now painfully empty middle, the reminder of what I no longer had.

"Elena? Are you okay Love?" Draco's voice said from next to me, and I shook my head.

"No…I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay again." I cried, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" he sounded confused, as if nothing could possibly be out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" I turned on him, hiccupping a bit. "_**What's wrong?**_ what's wrong is that I lost the baby! What's wrong is that I'm a horrible person for ever being annoyed at being pregnant. What's wrong is that you probably hate me now because I'm s-stupid a-and c-clumsy and I killed the b-ba-Oh god!" I couldn't breathe now, and Draco pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Elena! Stop, love stop crying. You didn't lose the baby. You had him. It's okay. They had to get him out because you wouldn't wake up, you hit your head and passed out. I don't hate you, your not stupid, you're a tad clumsy yes, but you gave me a baby love, not killed one." he calmed me down, rocking me like I was a child myself.

"Him?" I said weakly, looking around.

"It's a boy!" Draco told me, kissing me softly, slowly. "I was afraid I lost you Elena. Promise not to scare me like that again?" I nodded.

"Can I see him?" I breathed, trying to calm my excited heart.

"He's been anxious to see you as well." He pressed a small bundle in my arms and I looked into a pair of familiar brown eyes. He was pretty pale, which was nice, and his hair was a straight jet black.

"He has your eyes." Draco smiled at me and I felt my smile drop for a moment. I felt so horrible for deceiving Draco in this matter, but it was too late to turn back, to tell him the truth.

"Do you think? I think our next child will look more like you." I prayed that our first child together would look like it's brother, but I longed to see icy blue eyes staring back at me, instead of the warm brown ones.

"Thank you for this Elena, he's beautiful." it was one of the nicest things Draco had ever said in public, and I couldn't help but notice how much he had changed since we got married and moved into our own house away from his parents.

"Of course." was all I could say, wondering if I could live with this lie forever.

I spent that first night at St. Mungos so that they could monitor me, which meant waking me up every hour. I didn't mind so much, I stayed up anyways with Jacy.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's his name?" I asked Draco, unable to take my eyes away from my son. <em>

"_Jacy Scorpious Heartwood Malfoy." Draco's answer was soft, tender._

"_Jacy? Heartwood? I thought you wanted to name him Scorpious." I frowned, but thought it fit. Jacy Scorpious Heartwood Malfoy._

"_Well, I did want to name him Scorpious before…" he trailed off, after a few moments of him not adding anything on I frowned._

"_Before what?" _

"_I thought I lost you Elena. The nurse handed me this little boy, and I was so happy. Merlin I've never been so happy as the moment I held him in my arms for the first time," my heart clenched, but I smiled at him. "And then she told me that they weren't sure if you were going to make it. I looked at him, and then at you lying so still on the bed, and I knew that if you didn't make it I wanted him to have a part from you, something that you had given him besides his eyes, or his hair. So I named him Jacy, and then Scorpious after my great-grandfather, and then Heartwood."_

"_Yes, why Heartwood? Jacy would have been fine alone." I reached out for his hand and he took it._

"_Because I love you, and I love him. And yes, he's a Malfoy, and now you're a Malfoy, but you were a Heartwood before, and it fit so nicely with you. I thought that he would like to have that part of you if you didn't come back to us." he looked nervous to have said so much, like he expected me to laugh at him. _

"_Draco." I said, taking in his tired eyes, his rumpled clothes._

"_Yes love?" _

"_You are the best man in the world. I love you, and you're going to be an amazing father." he blinked a few times, and kissed my hand._

"_I love you as well Elena, more than I imagined."_

* * *

><p>Jacy stared back at me most of the night, as if he was as mesmerized with me as I was with him. Breast feeding was hard at first, but then I got the hang of it, and I felt even closer to my little newborn than before. He had fallen asleep while feeding, and the sun was just starting to shine in through the window. The rays slowly crept up to cover his face, and his mouth quirked up in a smile.<p>

"What do you dream of, My Heart?" I murmured to him, kissing his tiny fingers as I moved him from my breast into the crook of my arm.

"Probably of his beautiful mother." Draco caught me off guard and I jumped a bit, but not enough to wake up Jacy.

"You scared the hell out of me," I shook my head, smiling at him none the less. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I was just watching you feed him. Its something I've just learned that I love to watch." he came over to the bed, sitting in the chair beside me.

"Oh? I thought you might wish me to feed him by bottle." I missed having him near me in bed, of having him wrap his arms around me.

"No, watching you feed him like that felt right. I want you to do what you feel like with him."

"Thank you." I turned towards him, shifting Jacy in my grasp. "Will you stay home with me today? I didn't get much sleep tonight…and I miss having you with me. Its hard to sleep." I admitted. He grinned, something he had never done in front of me before.

"You miss me?" he repeated, as if he had heard me wrong.

"Yah." I rose a brow, trying to hide my amusement of his reaction. "I miss you."

"Alright. I'll owl my father and tell him I wont be able to make it to work tomorrow. Oh…I should probably owl them and tell them that they have a grandson."

"No one knows?" I gasped, suddenly nervous.

"No, I was so worried that I forgot. I didn't even let them know we weren't coming over for lunch." he looked so upset with himself that I leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm sure they'll understand. You had a big day is all." and with that he relaxed, rubbing my hand with his thumb until I drifted off.

The first week home from St. Mungos was brutal. I would just lay my head down to fall asleep, and Jacy would wake up and start to cry, as if he somehow knew that I was going to get a minutes rest. Draco helped out as much as he could, but he had a large business to run, and woke up early each morning. So that left me with Jacy, and Jacy seemed to never get enough attention. I would set him down to eat, and he would cry until I picked him up. He didn't need a diaper change, he wasn't hungry, he didn't have gas. He just wanted me to hold him. I tried having the house elves watch him while I slept, but he cried louder. The only other person who seemed to be ably to satisfy his hunger for attention was Draco. This pleased him to no end, and he relished being able to come home from work and take Jacy from me, so that I could sleep. After the first week Jacy calmed down though, and I figured it out. I would lay him down for a nap after feeding him, sleep myself, wake up to change his diaper, and then wander around the house with him until Draco got home. It got to the point where our routine became Draco would wake up early to be with Jacy while I slept in, and then Jacy and I would wake up around 7. I would feed him, then myself. We would take a nap after I read to him from the book Narcissa had gotten him 'Babbity Rabbity'. We would take our afternoon nap, and then eat again. Draco would come home about 3, and take Jacy to his office with him. I pumped milk so that Draco could feed him, and then cook our dinner. The house elves protested at first, but I enjoyed cooking the dinner, and Draco liked my cooking. Everything settled quickly after we brought Jacy home, and I felt like we were an actual family. Every now and then I would walk in on Draco talking to Jacy, teaching him something. Having a conversation with him as if his son could understand every word he spoke. My throat would tighten, my stomach would drop, and my heart would clench. I longed with all of my heart that Jacy was Draco's, that I didn't feel like someone was stabbing me in his heart every time that Draco called Jacy his son.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know that you love your momma Jacy, I love her too. She's a hard woman to not love. But you've got to let her sleep sometime eh son? She needs her rest, otherwise she wont be able to take care of you." Draco was staring into Jacy's eyes, and Jacy was gazing at Draco with eyes full of curiosity. Draco took that as listening and continued. "Your momma looks awful tired when I come home from work you know, and that's not good for either of us mate. Have you ever seen a cranky female? No, well lets keep it that way. She'd do anything for you, but she needs her sleep. So, if you would be a good little chap and rest throughout the night for once, Momma might just spend an entire day with you, instead of sleeping as soon as I get home. I miss her. Its not your fault." Draco reassured his son quickly, bouncing him in his lap for a moment, causing Jacy to smile. "I just miss seeing my wife for longer than an hour or so." Draco nuzzled his sons face, placing a couple kisses on his cheek. "I miss doing other things with her as well, but your too young to talk about this sort of thing. So, can we do each other a favor? I promise you a little brother or sister, if you promise to let momma sleep through the night." <em>

"_Hey, promising him a sibling so soon? He's not even a month old yet Draco." I snorted, sitting on the loveseat next to him. "And without even asking me if I wanted another one." He frowned, holding Jacy closer._

"_You don't want another child?" his voice cracked, and I realized just how much it meant to Draco to have more than one child._

"_Oh Draco, I was just teasing you. I do, I want as many was we can have." I kissed his lips softly, not wanting to have it go too far to be met with disappointment. Jacy had a problem when it came to other people getting attention around him. _

"_Bollocks Elena, I thought you were serious. I just don't want Jacy to grow up without a brother or a sister. Being an only child is lonely." I smiled sadly at him, knowing how hard his own childhood had been. _

"_I know. I don't mind having more children. But lets wait until Jacy's a bit older so that he doesn't get too jealous alright?" _

"_You hear that son? I told you I make good on my promises. A Malfoy always does."_

We were a family. A small one yes, but a family none the less. It was more than I could ever had hoped for on my wedding night, dancing with Draco. He was more than I could have ever asked for, and I was thankful that I had him. I snuggled in closer to him in bed, letting out a pleased sound when he wrapped his arm tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

"I love you." he mumbled in my ear, his voice sleepy.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes, happy to dream of spending forever like this.

* * *

><p>I sat in front of the vanity Draco had gotten me while he was on a business trip in Italy. It was after Jacy had finally decided to actually sleep all night long and I encouraged him to go. We were going to a party that Draco had been invited to, mostly because no one had really seen our son yet and wanted to look at the new heir to the Malfoy fortune. I had just finished dressing him and was now getting ready myself. It was near Christmas and so this was deemed a 'Christmas party'. I was wearing an old fashion dress with a modern twist; it only went to my knees. I normally wouldn't have been invited to these types of events, but because I was married to a Malfoy, and my step-father was a pureblood as well, I was accepted. I had some matching red heels that went perfectly with the dress, and my hair was done in elegant curls that fell down to my waist with ruby pins placed on the sides to keep it out of my face. I wore the diamond and ruby necklace that Draco had given me for the party, and the matching earrings. I had just finished putting on the mascara, when Draco surprised me, Jacy in his arms.<p>

"Beautiful." he whispered, kissing my neck. I smiled at the two of them, hoping that Draco and I would have a child soon. We had been trying lately, and I wanted to be able to tell him that he was going to be a father, and mean it. Jacy was in a red silk shirt tucked into black dress pants and tiny black shoes. His dark hair was brushed neatly and his nails trimmed so that he wouldn't scratch his face. He was only a few months old, but already you could see just how handsome he was going to be. I admired how sexy my husband looked in an outfit very similar to Jacy's. A red silk shirt tucked into black dress pants with a black silk tie, his hair fell slightly into his icy blue eyes.

"I would say the same to you two but that would be unmanly, wouldn't it?" I teased, standing up. My heels made me taller, but I was still short compared to Draco. He admired my legs in the dress, making me wish that we didn't have to go anywhere.

"Very, now let's go, I want to show everyone my wife and child." this would be the first time besides the wedding people would be seeing me too, which is very unusual for a Malfoy Bride, whose normally very well known before and after the wedding.

"Alright," I followed him to the fireplace before offering to hold Jacy. "Are you sure?" I asked when he refused.

"Yes, this is my son, and I am not ashamed to hold him." I shrugged, ignoring the twinge in my stomach, and held onto the hand he offered me. We arrived in an entry way to the ballroom and I had to catch my breath from the sheer massiveness of the party. "Are you alright Elena?" Draco noticed my panic and I shook my head.

"I thought you said a few people!" I hissed, smiling as people began to notice us.

"This is a few people in this world, if you want we can go back." he suggested.

"No, it's alright. I was just surprised is all." I took a deep breath and followed him through the party. Draco did everything I asked him to do, no matter what it was. The least I could do is show my support of him through this.

"Draco! This your kid?" a tall tan man around Draco's age came up with a woman holding a drooling toddler.

"Blaise, yah. This is Jacy Scorpius Heartwood Malfoy, and my wife-Elena Malfoy." I smiled as they looked at me expectantly. I remembered after a second to hold out my hand to him, which he took and kissed.

"You have a beautiful wife, and a very handsome son." Blaise said before moving onto another couple.

"Is this what the whole night is going to be like?" I wondered aloud, as Draco led me to another section of the party.

"No, things should be more relaxed for you once everyone meets you and Jacy." he explained, nodding his head to someone he knew.

"Alright." I sighed mentally, this was going to be boring. I hated parties and dressing up, and my mother knew that this is what my life would be like if I married Draco. Not that I minded now, I loved Draco. But dressing up, putting on make-up, wearing expensive jewelry, and going to fancy parties wasn't me. For the next hour we walked around, introducing Jacy to everyone. I got a few admiring glances from the men, which Draco noticed and I ignored. Jacy started to become restless and I took him from Draco, excusing myself from the table so that I could feed him in an empty room somewhere. I found one after a few minutes of searching and sat down in the huge chair in the corner of the room for privacy if someone happened to walk in.

"Hey handsome, how are you holding up?" I asked my son as he fed happily. He had his eyes closed in bliss and his little mouth didn't spill a drop of milk. He drifted off eating, and I fixed my dress so that I could continue to sit for a moment, letting him rest. I stared at my sleeping child and he smiled, he was having a good dream. I said the same thing I did every time I held my sleeping son in my arms. "What do you dream of my heart?" I whispered, kissing his forehead softly.

"Probably of his beautiful mother." an unfamiliar voice said from the door. The same words Draco had spoken to me the night we had Jacy for the first time. I looked up sharply to see a man that I had been introduced to earlier.

"You are?" I refused to move, but I was also worried. I was alone in a room with a stranger and Draco didn't know where I was at.

"Everyone calls me Goyle." he wasn't a very attractive man and his name suited him.

"I remember you now," I smiled slightly. "You must forgive me, I have been introduced to a lot of people tonight." he laughed.

"There's nothing to forgive Elena Malfoy." he took more steps into the room, making a move to close the door. I stood up quickly as his hand moved and he paused. Jacy woke up at my sharp movement and began to cry.

"I've got to go now, Draco will wonder what's taking me so long." I walked towards him, waiting for him to move out of my way.

"You must be tired of one man Elena, you seem like a woman who wants a lot of pleasure." he traced my jaw with one finger. I felt the bile rise up in my throat as I took several steps back.

"I would appreciate it Mr. Goyle if you would refrain from touching me. I really have to get going." I jerked away from him, trying to think of what I could do to get out of this room. Goyle closed the door and took another menacing step towards me; I tried to find another exit and calm my crying son.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you all liked it! Its the longest one so far, and I'm going to try to keep them about this length! So Review or Message me with thoughts Please! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in front of the vanity Draco had gotten me while he was on a business trip in Italy. It was after Jacy had finally decided to actually sleep all night long and I encouraged him to go. We were going to a party that Draco had been invited to, mostly because no one had really seen our son yet and wanted to look at the new heir to the Malfoy fortune. I had just finished dressing him and was now getting ready myself. It was near Christmas and so this was deemed a 'Christmas party'. I was wearing an old fashion dress with a modern twist; it only went to my knees. I normally wouldn't have been invited to these types of events, but because I was married to a Malfoy, and my step-father was a pureblood as well, I was accepted. I had some matching red heels that went perfectly with the dress, and my hair was done in elegant curls that fell down to my waist with ruby pins placed on the sides to keep it out of my face. I wore the diamond and ruby necklace that Draco had given me for the party, and the matching earrings. I had just finished putting on the mascara, when Draco surprised me, Jacy in his arms.

"Beautiful." he whispered, kissing my neck. I smiled at the two of them, hoping that Draco and I would have a child soon. We had been trying lately, and I wanted to be able to tell him that he was going to be a father, and mean it. Jacy was in a red silk shirt tucked into black dress pants and tiny black shoes. His dark hair was brushed neatly and his nails trimmed so that he wouldn't scratch his face. He was only a few months old, but already you could see just how handsome he was going to be. I admired how sexy my husband looked in an outfit very similar to Jacy's. A red silk shirt tucked into black dress pants with a black silk tie, his hair fell slightly into his icy blue eyes.

"I would say the same to you two but that would be unmanly, wouldn't it?" I teased, standing up. My heels made me taller, but I was still short compared to Draco. He admired my legs in the dress, making me wish that we didn't have to go anywhere.

"Very, now let's go, I want to show everyone my wife and child." this would be the first time besides the wedding people would be seeing me too, which is very unusual for a Malfoy Bride, whose normally very well known before and after the wedding.

"Alright," I followed him to the fireplace before offering to hold Jacy. "Are you sure?" I asked when he refused.

"Yes, this is my son, and I am not ashamed to hold him." I shrugged, ignoring the twinge in my stomach, and held onto the hand he offered me. We arrived in an entry way to the ballroom and I had to catch my breath from the sheer massiveness of the party. "Are you alright Elena?" Draco noticed my panic and I shook my head.

"I thought you said a few people!" I hissed, smiling as people began to notice us.

"This is a few people in this world, if you want we can go back." he suggested.

"No, it's alright. I was just surprised is all." I took a deep breath and followed him through the party. Draco did everything I asked him to do, no matter what it was. The least I could do is show my support of him through this.

"Draco! This your kid?" a tall tan man around Draco's age came up with a woman holding a drooling toddler.

"Blaise, yah. This is Jacy Scorpius Heartwood Malfoy, and my wife-Elena Malfoy." I smiled as they looked at me expectantly. I remembered after a second to hold out my hand to him, which he took and kissed.

"You have a beautiful wife, and a very handsome son." Blaise said before moving onto another couple.

"Is this what the whole night is going to be like?" I wondered aloud, as Draco led me to another section of the party.

"No, things should be more relaxed for you once everyone meets you and Jacy." he explained, nodding his head to someone he knew.

"Alright." I sighed mentally, this was going to be boring. I hated parties and dressing up, and my mother knew that this is what my life would be like if I married Draco. Not that I minded now, I loved Draco. But dressing up, putting on make-up, wearing expensive jewelry, and going to fancy parties wasn't me. For the next hour we walked around, introducing Jacy to everyone. I got a few admiring glances from the men, which Draco noticed and I ignored. Jacy started to become restless and I took him from Draco, excusing myself from the table so that I could feed him in an empty room somewhere. I found one after a few minutes of searching and sat down in the huge chair in the corner of the room for privacy if someone happened to walk in.

"Hey handsome, how are you holding up?" I asked my son as he fed happily. He had his eyes closed in bliss and his little mouth didn't spill a drop of milk. He drifted off eating, and I fixed my dress so that I could continue to sit for a moment, letting him rest. I stared at my sleeping child and he smiled, he was having a good dream. I said the same thing I did every time I held my sleeping son in my arms. "What do you dream of my heart?" I whispered, kissing his forehead softly.

"Probably of his beautiful mother." an unfamiliar voice said from the door. The same words Draco had spoken to me the night we had Jacy for the first time. I looked up sharply to see a man that I had been introduced to earlier.

"You are?" I refused to move, but I was also worried. I was alone in a room with a stranger and Draco didn't know where I was at.

"Everyone calls me Goyle." he wasn't a very attractive man and his name suited him.

"I remember you now," I smiled slightly. "You must forgive me, I have been introduced to a lot of people tonight." he laughed.

"There's nothing to forgive Elena Malfoy." he took more steps into the room, making a move to close the door. I stood up quickly as his hand moved and he paused. Jacy woke up at my sharp movement and began to cry.

"I've got to go now, Draco will wonder what's taking me so long." I walked towards him, waiting for him to move out of my way.

"You must be tired of one man Elena, you seem like a woman who wants a lot of pleasure." he traced my jaw with one finger. I felt the bile rise up in my throat as I took several steps back.

"I would appreciate it Mr. Goyle if you would refrain from touching me. I really have to get going." I jerked away from him, trying to think of what I could do to get out of this room. Goyle closed the door and took another menacing step towards me; I tried to find another exit and calm my crying son.

**Draco's POV **

I looked around the room for the tenth time in that minute, wondering where Elena was. It normally didn't take her this long to feed Jacy-he fell asleep halfway through most times, and she had to wake him up to even out the milk. I stilled my jittery leg, deciding that something must be wrong.

"If you'll excuse me." I said to my group of friends, getting up in search of my wife. I had seen the envious looks my schoolmates had thrown my way as I had introduced Elena to them, I shouldn't have left her alone. I cursed myself, my heart pounding. I strained to hear her voice, or Jacy crying-anything to let me know where she was at. I was on the second floor when I heard a scream come from below. The sound chilled me to the bone and I froze for a moment, everything in me still.

_ "You know, we can wait a bit to get married." I told the beautiful girl in front of me, not knowing why the words left my mouth. She smiled, her light brown eyes shining._

"_I don't mind getting married sooner," she looked down shyly. "I mean, at first I was a bit put off of the whole situation. But…" she looked up at me now, biting her lower lip. "It's meant a lot-you spending time to get to know me. I really appreciate it." I nodded, happy that I hadn't screwed anything up. _

_ "I'm glad that I did," I took her hand, staring out at the lake. "You are someone I would enjoy spending a lot of time with." I turned to her as she laughed, throwing her head back. "Did I say something funny?" _

_ "Yes!" she shook her head, still laughing. "I hope you would like spending a lot of time with me. Were going to be married-husbands and wives normally spend most of their time with each other." _

_ "Really? That's what marriage means?" I chuckled, amused by her. She was younger than me, but not much. I was just glad that her step-father had decided to move here after the war. A few years before and she probably wouldn't have given me the time of day. _

_ "Mhm." she hummed, leaning into me. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on top of hers gently. I heard her gasp quietly as the sun began to set, turning the sky brilliant shades of purple, orange, and blue. "So beautiful." she breathed. I closed my eyes, soaking this moment in._

I raced to where the sound had come from and heard broken sobs and a baby crying. _ bloody hell, please don't let anything happen to them. I cant stand having to wait in that damn waiting room again-not for them._ I thought as I shoved people out of my way. Blaise was in the room before I was and had grabbed Goyle by the throat, Elena was lying on the floor, her dress ripped, blood was coming out of her lip where there was a gash, and her right eye was almost swollen shut. I looked around frantically for my son and saw that Astoria-Blaise's wife-had him. I pulled out my wand and pointed it straight at Goyle's heart.

"How dare you touch my wife you disgusting bastard!" I snarled, stepping closer to him.

"She wanted it, anyone would want it if they were married to a prick like you!" he shouted, spitting in my face. I didn't care about the slight, hell, I couldn't think about anything but Elena laying on the floor and him touching her.

"Avada-" I began the curse that would end his pathetic life, no one made a move to stop me. This was my right, and no one would deny me that.

"Stop." Elena whispered. The words died on my lips, I turned to her in surprise. She was standing up now, taking small steps towards me. I noticed that she was holding her right arm over her ribs. He must of hit her hard. Red clouded my vision for a moment, I had to focus on what was going on.

"He just tried to-"I couldn't even say it, I was furious. Elena was a good person, a beautiful person; she didn't deserve this treatment from anyone, especially someone I was acquainted with.

"Don't kill someone because of me Draco," she smiled slightly at Astoria and took Jacy from her. "Would you hold Jacy for a moment?" She asked me. I frowned but took our son, lowering my wand in the process. Goyle smirked at me, struggling against Blaises hold. Any other woman would have been in hysterics to be seen in that state, but my wife acted as if nothing had happened. She walked up to Goyle slowly, her hand outreached.

"You still want some eh Bitch?" he leered at her and I wanted nothing more than to kill him on the spot.

"I want you alright," Elena smiled coyly at him, trailing her fingers up his chest, up to his neck, through his hair and behind his head. She broke the picture frame on the bookshelf next to where Blaise had a hold of the bastard, and shoved the broken glass into his stomach before any of us even realized what she had planned. "I want you dead!" she said, staring at him in disgust as Blaise let him fall to the ground.

"Bloody Hell!" Goyle cried out in pain, blood seeping onto the floor.

"Holy Shit." Blaise stared at Elena for a moment before looking at me, amusement in his eyes. "You got yourself a real woman here Malfoy." I nodded and grabbed Elena's hand, only to see that she had cut it up killing Goyle.

"Let's go home now alright?" I whispered in her ear, and she nodded, the tears threatening to spill.

The cuts on her hands wouldn't heal for any magic I had tried to cast, but they were gone within minutes after getting home. I thought it was strange, but let it pass. She was alright physically, I wasn't sure how she was doing mentally however.

"Draco, I'm fine." She smiled softly at me, placing our sleeping son in his crib. I shook my head, my throat tight. "What?"

"I shouldn't have left you alone." I managed to get out after a moment. "Not when you don't have magic to defend yourself. It slips my mind that your not a witch sometimes, and it shouldn't. This was my fault." Elena frowned at me, reaching her arms out for me to hold her. I did so immediately, holding Elena had become second nature.

"This wasn't your fault Draco-" at those words I started to pull away, but she held firm. "I shouldn't have gone so far from the party, or I should have found another girl to come with me. But don't you dare try to take the blame for this."

"This is the second time you've gotten hurt because of me, and Jacy! Jacy could have been-" she covered my mouth with her hand, a frustrated sound coming out of her.

"Shut up Draco. I'm okay, Jacy's asleep in his crib. You are a great husband, and this is not your fault!" Her normally alive and bright brown eyes seemed duller. Her hair was still in ruins from Goyles attack on her, and her face still sported the damage.

"I just wish I was better at this. At taking care of you and Jacy. I'm rubbish at it." I sighed, finally getting to the heart of what was bothering me.

"You're not. Now, lets go to bed. You have tomorrow off don't you?" she grabbed my hand, leading me down the hall to our bedroom.

"Yes, and I can manage to get the next as well if you'd like." I would quit my bloody job if that's what she demanded after tonight. My father could find someone else to take my spot, and I could still provide a lavish life for my wife and son.

"If you'd like," she took off her dress, letting it fall slowly from her fit body. "We might need a while for the task I have of you."

"What task is this?" I cleared my throat, taking her in.

"Making me believe that your hands are the only to have ever touched me. That your lips are all I've ever kissed. That your body is the only one that fits mine perfectly." She smiled invitingly at me, sending goose bumps over my body. It only took a few heartbeats to get to her, another moment to cup her face in my palm, and a breath to press my lips to hers gently.

"My hands are the only to have touched your skin," I whispered huskily, slowly tracing her body with my hands, relishing the feeling. She arched her back into me, her breath coming out faster. I pressed my mouth to her neck, up to her earlobe, following the path of her jaw, kissing the corner of her mouth, and finally placing my lips against hers in a kiss that stole both our breathes away. "My lips are the only you've ever kissed," I said against them, moving away to strip off my shirt and pants. She hurriedly took of her underwear and bra, eager to start. She laid back against the bed, her hair spread out around her in the way that I had come to love seeing. I climbed over her, staring into her warm brown eyes. She had closed her eyes, but when I entered her slowly they opened, her mouth parting to let out a small gasp. "My body is the only one that fits yours perfectly." And I began the rhythm that I knew she could handle after what happened earlier. When her breaths came out faster, and her fingers dug into my back I picked up the pace, until she cried out my name and shuddered beneath me. I came shortly after her, and pulled her as I rolled over so that she was laying on top of me, her head resting on my chest.

"I love you Draco." she said, kissing my neck.

"And I love you." I replied, wrapping my arms around her, holding her close. I fell asleep to the feel of her heart beating, and the sound of her breath.

**Elena's POV**

Draco made love to me several times that night, and I woke up in the afternoon feeling better rested that I had in days. I reached an arm out to touch my husband, but the bed was empty. I sighed, laying in my bed a little bit longer, relishing the feeling of waking up slowly. After a few moments of this I got out of bed and slipped on some of Draco's boxers and a large shirt, and made my way downstairs. I found Draco in the living room, bouncing Jacy on his legs while trying to read the paper. I watched from the doorway, smiling at the scene. He loved Jacy so much, and this only made things harder for me. I replaced the fallen smile before walking in the room, sitting on the armchair next to him.

"Morning Love, sleep well?" he smirked at me, a devious look in his icy blue eyes.

"It was a great night." I replied, grabbing the paper from his hands. The happy look in his eyes faded when I did, and I gave him a puzzled look in return.

"Goyle's death made front page news. I'm not sure you should read about it." I scowled and turned the pages until I found the front, which held a huge picture of me from the wedding.

_'__**Elena Malfoy kills Gregory Goyle at Party'**_

_Elena Malfoy, age 17, wife of Draco Malfoy and mother of three month old Jacy Scorpious Heartwood Malfoy, killed Gregory Goyle at a party held by Blaise Zambini. Sources say that Mrs. Malfoy arrived at the Christmas party with husband and child, and was very polite and social. She was introduced into the Pureblood society for the first time since her marriage to Draco Malfoy. After dinner, she excused herself to go and feed her son. When Mrs. Malfoy didn't return, Mr. Malfoy became anxious and went to find his wife and son. A scream was heard, and Mr. Malfoy ran into a scene where Goyle had been attempting to rape his wife. Mr. Malfoy drew his wand at Goyle-who was being held by long time friend Zambini, when Mrs. Malfoy stopped her husband from saying the killing curse as was his right. Every witch and wizard knows that Purebloods have their own laws besides those of the Ministry, and Mr. Malfoy was denied his by his own wife! But-fear not witches and wizards of the world- Mrs. Malfoy is no delicate pureblood witch! She took matters into her own hands, literally. We all know that Malfoy married a muggle, and since Mrs. Malfoy has no magic she stabbed Goyle in the stomach with a piece of broken glass, and watched him die in the study of Zambini's home. Mr. Malfoy immediately took his wife and son home, and our source says that besides a black eye, a split lip, what looked like several broken ribs, and cut up hands, Mrs. Malfoy looked perfectly fine after her attack. __**The Daily Prophet**__ managed to get a few questions asked to Head Auror Harry Potter, who responded._

_ "Elena Malfoy will not be charged with anything that happened last night at Blaise Zambini's house. The penalty for rape in the Wizarding World is The Kiss, and attempted rape is time in Azkaban. From my point of view, Mrs. Malfoy did Goyle a favor. Now, based on Pureblood laws, Goyle was sentenced to death the moment he placed a hand upon Mrs. Malfoy. The Ministry respects that part of Pureblood Society, and will not interfere in this matter. My condolences for the Goyle family, and my sincere best wishes and hopes towards Mrs. Malfoy and her full recovery." _

_ We also managed to speak with Mr. Malfoy, who had been meeting with Potter about last nights incident. _

_ "I was just talking to Mr. Potter about my wife. I wanted to make sure that he understood Pureblood laws, so that she wouldn't have to go on trial after what happened to her. I am very pleased that she is healing, and have no shame in what she did last night. If she hadn't of done the job herself, I would have done it. Either way, Goyle would have died last night." when asked about his feelings towards his wives blood status Mr. Malfoy glared. "It doesn't matter that my wife is muggle born, and it never will. If I've gotten over that fact, why cant you?" When we pointed out that this stopped the long line of Pureblood Malfoy's he shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. The Malfoy Family has realized that blood doesn't matter. My son is a Half-Blood, yes, but he's still a Malfoy, and the Heir to the fortune." He refused to answer any more questions and left. __**The Daily Prophet **__managed to find out that Mrs. Malfoy is resting at home, healing after the horror of what happened at her first outing in the Pureblood Society. The rest of the Wizarding World agrees with Mr. Malfoy-Blood does not matter. But have the rest of the Purebloods stumbled upon that yet? Was the attack last night their way of letting Mr. Malfoy know that they didn't approve of his wife or son, and that they weren't welcome? Who knows, but we do hope that this is the only attack that Mrs. Malfoy receives. _

I threw the paper on the table, rolling my eyes.

"You went to talk to someone about this? Why didn't you take me?" I glared at him, heart racing.

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you. And you don't know anything about the laws, so it would have been pointless for you to be there." he shrugged, tickling Jacy's sides to keep him from crying.

"I still should have been there to face the consequences." I continued, angry for a reason I couldn't place.

"There were no consequences. Potter understood that what you did was perfectly legal under Pureblood law, just like the Prophet said. And if they would have tried to press charges on you, I would have brought up the favor Potter owes my family."

"So you would have bribed him?"

"No, I would have reminded him that he owes me a favor, and suggested that he find some other way to deal with it." he groaned. "Why are you upset? We can move on, there wont be a trial, and you can get past this."

"No I cant! I killed someone last night! In front of our son!" The tears slipped out, and I looked at Jacy, wondering how this would affect him.

"I had his face turned away, towards the wall. He didn't see anything. For Merlin's sake Elena, he had no idea what was going on. And I was going to kill him, you stopped me." He pointed out, a confused expression on his face.

"Because I was so mad and humiliated! I killed someone Draco, shit! Just like that stupid paper said, literally with my own hands."

"I know you're upset love, and I'm sorry. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again." he looked pleased with himself, and I dragged myself out of my pity party.

"How?"

"I…placed a spell on you and Jacy. If either of you are in any sort of danger I'll know, and I'll be able to come to you right away. No one will ever be able to harm you again." I should have been angry that he did that, but I felt relieved.

"Thank you." I said softly, relaxed. "We should thank Harry Potter for what he did. If I write him a letter will you send it for me?" he frowned but nodded. "I'll go do that then, are you alright with Jacy?" he gave me a look that said' 'you're joking right', so I nodded and went into his office, grabbing a pen and some paper.

_Harry Potter,_

_I wanted to thank you for helping Draco and I. I clearly wasn't thinking last night; I don't normally kill people believe it or not. Last night and this morning has been unreal, and I cant explain how grateful I am to you for saying what you did in the paper, and for seeing Draco. I may be a muggle, but I do know about the bad history between the two of you. I was wondering if you and your family (I'm not sure if you're married or have kids, but I assume that you do, and if you don't I apologize for being wrong.) would be willing to come to dinner with Draco and I. We would be very honored if you would. If tonight is too soon, just send a letter back and I'll find another date. Once again, my sincerest thanks._

_ Elena H. Malfoy _

I gave the letter to Draco, who sent it with his eagle-owl Alturas. He didn't ask what I had said, but he did put up a fight when I told him I had invited Harry Potter and his family over for dinner tonight.

"Well, what was I suppose to do-thanks for letting my killing someone slide, cheerio and all that other crap you say with your stupid accent!" I shouted at him twenty minutes before the Potters were supposed to arrive.

"You said you loved my accent, and now its stupid? And yes! That's exactly what you were supposed to say. Merlin Elena, Potter hates me! You don't know about anything that happened when we were kids, I was a complete arse!" He fixed his hair in the mirror, checking his reflection to make sure that everything was perfect. It was of course, he was always perfect. He was wearing black dress pants, a matching silk black shirt, and a silver silk tie.

"I do like your accent, sorry." I fought down my grin, fixing my own hair. I had placed it up in a bun, not wanting to deal with it at all tonight. I was wearing a simple backless black dress that fell to my knees, and flats instead of heels. I tried to cover up my black eye with make up, but it only made my eyes water and ruin the other makeup I had put on, so I gave up and left my face without any products. "And so what? You two are mature adults now, and should make up with each other. Who knows, maybe our kids will be friends." I smiled at him, and he shuddered.

"Please Merlin don't let that happen." he looked up at the ceiling while he said his prayer, and I hit his arm. The doorbell rang and I rushed down the stairs, leaving Draco to grab a handsomely dressed Jacy.

**No One's POV**

Elena opened the door to reveal a very nervous Harry and Ginny Potter, their son cuddled in to his fathers arms. Harry was wearing gray dress pants paired with a red silk shirt, and Ginny had put on a beautiful lavender dress that fell to her ankles, her white heels making her almost as tall as Harry. Elena smiled warmly at both of them, and Harry found it hard not to stare at her bruised eye or her split lip. Anger spread throughout him as he thought of anyone trying to hurt Ginny, and as if she knew what he was thinking, Ginny placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you so much for coming," Elena welcomed them in, closing the door behind them. "Draco's in the living room with Jacy. I thought we could chat some before we had dinner." She led them to a nicely sized room that held several couches, chairs, a television, and a magnificent looking fireplace. Draco stood up with his son in his arms as they came in, a tight smile on his face.

"Potter." he nodded his head.

"Malfoy." Harry returned the gesture. He had wanted to refuse dinner when he got the letter from Elena, but Ginny had smacked him upside the head and told him they were going. It must have taken a lot for Draco to have agreed to this, and becoming on friendlier terms with the Malfoy's was probably a good idea.

"Draco, don't be rude."

"Harry, you're being a git." they wives both said at the same time. They glanced at each other before laughing, already telling that they were going to become friends.

"Harry." Draco sighed, rubbing his sons back to keep himself from pulling out his wand and hexing the bloody git right where he stood.

"Draco." Harry held back the urge to gag as the name slipped from his mouth, he would rather be fighting Voldemort than standing in Malfoy's house right now.

"I'm Ginny, and this is James." Ginny introduced herself to Elena, who had no idea what Harry Potters wives name was. She smiled at the woman gratefully again, and motioned for her to follow her to a couch away from the men.

"How old is he?" she asked, sitting down.

"Two months exactly. He's our first, goodness Harry was so proud." Ginny looked over to see Draco and Harry sitting awkwardly on the couch together, their faces holding similar looks of pain. Their sons on the other hand, were staring at each other with the curiosity that babies normally held when encountering another.

"Oh, that's just how Draco was. Jacy is three months, and our first as well…but of course you probably knew that from the paper." Elena trailed off, looking a bit upset.

"Are you alright? You must be having some trouble getting used to it. I know after I killed someone for the first time I felt like a wretched human being." Ginny patted Elena's knee like she would if she were talking to Hermione.

"You've killed someone before?" Elena gasped, surprise written clearly on her face.

"I was in the Second War, I had to kill to survive. How old are you?" Ginny already knew the answer of course, she did read the paper. But to make Elena Malfoy more comfortable she pretended like she hadn't.

"Seventeen." She said, staring at the woman in front of her with slight admiration.

"Oh, I'm eighteen!" she smiled brightly at her, flicking her brilliant red hair over her shoulders. "I killed someone for the first time when I was fifteen, and I don't regret it. It's hard sometimes to live with, but I know that I wouldn't have James or Harry if I hadn't. You're really brave, to have stuck up for yourself like that. Not many girls would."

"Thank you. I was only thinking about my son, and what he had said he was going to do to him after he finished with me…" Elena blinked back tears, her throat thick. She leaned in closer to Ginny, as if telling her a secret. "I didn't tell Draco cause he would have gone crazy, but Goyle said that he was going to…you know, rape me. And then he was going to kill Jacy while I watched on. He said it was going to be slow, and painful, and that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It was the most terrifying moment of my life." Ginny's eyes were wet and she wiped them quickly, not wanting Harry to over react and think that Elena was being mean.

"Elena, that's so horrible. I cant imagine ever losing James." she admitted, feeling hallow at the thought of not having her baby anymore.

"It only made it worse because that was the second time I thought I had lost him." at Ginny's blank look Elena explained about Jacy's birth.

"You have been through a lot! Goodness, you need a friend. Hermione's busy being mental about her pregnancy, so I think I'm available." she teased, pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Really? Oh, I knew it was a good idea to invite you over for dinner. And here Draco was yelling at me for doing it in the first place. Everythings fine." Ginny laughed, looking over at their husbands.

"I don't think that they're going to be friends anytime soon. Look at them." Elena did, and laughed along with her new friend.

"So, does he cry a lot?" Harry asked Draco, finding common ground in their sons.

"He used to, when we weren't holding him. The only time he was ever quiet was when we were or he was sleeping. But now he's great. What about yours?" Draco looked at Potters son, who had fine black hair and the Weasley girls brown eyes.

"He's fussy all the time. I swear, he does it just because he knows he can. We hardly get any sleep." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"I know how that feels Potter. This one was pretty bad. It was like you would touch your head to the pillow and he'd start screaming, and all you wanted to do was lay there, just for a second." Draco nodded his head sympathetically.

"Oi, that's my life right now. I hope he grows out of it."

"I doubt it, he is a Potter after all." Draco smirked at Harry, slightly joking.

"Yes well, that little bloke right there is lucky that his mum is a nice lady, otherwise he'd never make any friends in school." Harry shot back, softening the blow with a wide smile.

"Merlin," Draco's face scrunched up as he half-laughed half-groaned.

"What?"

"I think were going to have to become friends." at Harry's appalled expression Draco motioned towards their wives laughing across the room.

"Bloody Hell. I never thought my son would be friends with a Malfoy."

"Oh yes, cause being friends with a Potter/Weasley child was exactly what I had planned for mine." Draco snapped back, but his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Truce then?" at the reservation in Harry's emerald eyes Draco rolled his eyes. "Look here Potter, my wife has been through a lot these last few months, and I would do anything, _anything_, for her to have a good friend. Your wife seems like one. So, I'm willing to forget our pasts, and start over. Are you?" Harry Potter took a deep breath, watching his wife talk to Malfoy's, a large grin on her face.

"Yes, we should have done this a while ago." and they shook hands on it, promising that they would never bring up their childhoods again. It was forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**No One's POV**

Elena opened the door to reveal a very nervous Harry and Ginny Potter, their son cuddled in to his fathers arms. Harry was wearing gray dress pants paired with a red silk shirt, and Ginny had put on a beautiful lavender dress that fell to her ankles, her white heels making her almost as tall as Harry. Elena smiled warmly at both of them, and Harry found it hard not to stare at her bruised eye or her split lip. Anger spread throughout him as he thought of anyone trying to hurt Ginny, and as if she knew what he was thinking, Ginny placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you so much for coming," Elena welcomed them in, closing the door behind them. "Draco's in the living room with Jacy. I thought we could chat some before we had dinner." She led them to a nicely sized room that held several couches, chairs, a television, and a magnificent looking fireplace. Draco stood up with his son in his arms as they came in, a tight smile on his face.

"Potter." he nodded his head.

"Malfoy." Harry returned the gesture. He had wanted to refuse dinner when he got the letter from Elena, but Ginny had smacked him upside the head and told him they were going. It must have taken a lot for Draco to have agreed to this, and becoming on friendlier terms with the Malfoy's was probably a good idea.

"Draco, don't be rude."

"Harry, you're being a git." they wives both said at the same time. They glanced at each other before laughing, already telling that they were going to become friends.

"Harry." Draco sighed, rubbing his sons back to keep himself from pulling out his wand and hexing the bloody git right where he stood.

"Draco." Harry held back the urge to gag as the name slipped from his mouth, he would rather be fighting Voldemort than standing in Malfoy's house right now.

"I'm Ginny, and this is James." Ginny introduced herself to Elena, who had no idea what Harry Potters wives name was. She smiled at the woman gratefully again, and motioned for her to follow her to a couch away from the men.

"How old is he?" she asked, sitting down.

"Two months exactly. He's our first, goodness Harry was so proud." Ginny looked over to see Draco and Harry sitting awkwardly on the couch together, their faces holding similar looks of pain. Their sons on the other hand, were staring at each other with the curiosity that babies normally held when encountering another.

"Oh, that's just how Draco was. Jacy is three months, and our first as well…but of course you probably knew that from the paper." Elena trailed off, looking a bit upset.

"Are you alright? You must be having some trouble getting used to it. I know after I killed someone for the first time I felt like a wretched human being." Ginny patted Elena's knee like she would if she were talking to Hermione.

"You've killed someone before?" Elena gasped, surprise written clearly on her face.

"I was in the Second War, I had to kill to survive. How old are you?" Ginny already knew the answer of course, she did read the paper. But to make Elena Malfoy more comfortable she pretended like she hadn't.

"Seventeen." She said, staring at the woman in front of her with slight admiration.

"Oh, I'm eighteen!" she smiled brightly at her, flicking her brilliant red hair over her shoulders. "I killed someone for the first time when I was fifteen, and I don't regret it. It's hard sometimes to live with, but I know that I wouldn't have James or Harry if I hadn't. You're really brave, to have stuck up for yourself like that. Not many girls would."

"Thank you. I was only thinking about my son, and what he had said he was going to do to him after he finished with me…" Elena blinked back tears, her throat thick. She leaned in closer to Ginny, as if telling her a secret. "I didn't tell Draco cause he would have gone crazy, but Goyle said that he was going to…you know, rape me. And then he was going to kill Jacy while I watched on. He said it was going to be slow, and painful, and that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It was the most terrifying moment of my life." Ginny's eyes were wet and she wiped them quickly, not wanting Harry to over react and think that Elena was being mean.

"Elena, that's so horrible. I cant imagine ever losing James." she admitted, feeling hallow at the thought of not having her baby anymore.

"It only made it worse because that was the second time I thought I had lost him." at Ginny's blank look Elena explained about Jacy's birth.

"You have been through a lot! Goodness, you need a friend. Hermione's busy being mental about her pregnancy, so I think I'm available." she teased, pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Really? Oh, I knew it was a good idea to invite you over for dinner. And here Draco was yelling at me for doing it in the first place. Everythings fine." Ginny laughed, looking over at their husbands.

"I don't think that they're going to be friends anytime soon. Look at them." Elena did, and laughed along with her new friend.

"So, does he cry a lot?" Harry asked Draco, finding common ground in their sons.

"He used to, when we weren't holding him. The only time he was ever quiet was when we were or he was sleeping. But now he's great. What about yours?" Draco looked at Potters son, who had fine black hair and the Weasley girls brown eyes.

"He's fussy all the time. I swear, he does it just because he knows he can. We hardly get any sleep." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"I know how that feels Potter. This one was pretty bad. It was like you would touch your head to the pillow and he'd start screaming, and all you wanted to do was lay there, just for a second." Draco nodded his head sympathetically.

"Oi, that's my life right now. I hope he grows out of it."

"I doubt it, he is a Potter after all." Draco smirked at Harry, slightly joking.

"Yes well, that little bloke right there is lucky that his mum is a nice lady, otherwise he'd never make any friends in school." Harry shot back, softening the blow with a wide smile.

"Merlin," Draco's face scrunched up as he half-laughed half-groaned.

"What?"

"I think were going to have to become friends." at Harry's appalled expression Draco motioned towards their wives laughing across the room.

"Bloody Hell. I never thought my son would be friends with a Malfoy."

"Oh yes, cause being friends with a Potter/Weasley child was exactly what I had planned for mine." Draco snapped back, but his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Truce then?" at the reservation in Harry's emerald eyes Draco rolled his eyes. "Look here Potter, my wife has been through a lot these last few months, and I would do anything, _anything_, for her to have a good friend. Your wife seems like one. So, I'm willing to forget our pasts, and start over. Are you?" Harry Potter took a deep breath, watching his wife talk to Malfoy's, a large grin on her face.

"Yes, we should have done this a while ago." and they shook hands on it, promising that they would never bring up their childhoods again; It was forgotten.

**Elena's POV**

Ginny and I became close friends, and decided to have a joint party for Jacy and James' first birthday. Draco didn't put up much of a fight, Harry and him had been spending quite a bit of time together lately. It shocked Ginny's family, and took a while for them to understand that the Malfoy's were good people.

"Are you sure I should tell everyone at the same time? On their birthday?" Ginny asked me, placing her hands over he stomach.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea. Everyone already knows that im pregnant again." I smiled dreamily as the baby kicked inside of me.

"I know! And your due so soon. I cant believe you and Draco went at it again so soon after having Jacy." Ginny pretended to be scandalized, and I pushed her gently.

"Well, your what…four months along now? That's not so long after James." I snorted at her mock glare, finishing the icing on the cake. "I really hope everyone gets along tonight. Lucius wont be here, so that shouldn't cause too much trouble." We were having the party at our house, the one Draco had bought away from his childhood home. It was smaller than the manor, but bigger than the Potters house, and with their large family we needed the extra space.

"I've talked to everyone several times about it, and there will be absolutely no problems. Hermione wouldn't have come if the party was at the Manor. She was tortured there you know." she said idly, writing Jacy's and James' names on the cake in pretty cursive.

"What? When?" I felt my stomach drop, imagining the kind witch being tortured by Draco.

"During the Second War. It wasn't Draco or his parents. It was his Aunt Bellatrix. Completely mental that witch was. Hermione has a permanent scar on her arms that says 'Mudblood'. You do know what a Mudblood is right?" when I nodded she gave a sad smile.

"How's Rose doing by the way? I haven't seen Hermione around for a while." I thought of the darling little red headed girl, with her wide brown eyes and pretty dimples.

"She's doing great! For two months old she sure is smart. Probably something to do with 'Mione's oversized brain." Ginny rolled her eyes, stealing some of the left over frosting for herself.

"Where are our husbands? They should be setting up right now." I scowled at the doorway, just as Draco and Harry came thru, both of them carrying very handsome toddlers.

"Momma!" Jacy cried as soon as he saw me, his hands outstretched for me. His deep chocolate brown eyes lighting up, and he shook his head as Draco tried to fix his straight jet black hair.

"Hey there Jace, did you miss me?" I cooed, taking him from my husband. He nodded his head enthusiastically, laying his head on my shoulder. "Did you guys really have to take them to the park before the party? They're gonna be tired before they even open presents."

"That was the point love," Draco smirked at me, placing a kiss on my lips before one on my now extremely large belly. "They aren't going to remember it anyways. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to set up the living room and dining room…make it look airy and comfortable. And have the decorations we picked out up. Make sure the food and refreshments are on the long table I had put in there…and that there are plenty of places for everyone to sit." I turned to Ginny. "Am I forgetting something?"

"The cake. We just finished it. Harry, set it in the middle of the long table, and help Draco. This better look bloody brilliant or I swear to Merlin." Ginny was cut off by Harry giving her a swift kiss and handing over little James. They left the room, mumbling to each other about something that sounded suspiciously like 'Bloody females.'

"Do you think everything will be perfect then?" I said anxiously, rocking Jacy as he began to play with my hair.

"Oh yes, no doubt about it…Oh Merlin's saggy left ball! DON'T FORGET TO SET UP THE TABLES FOR THE PRESENTS…AND HANG UP THE BANNERS WITH THE BOYS' NAMES ABOVE THEM!" she hollered from the kitchen, turning back to me with a brilliant smile on her face.

**No One's POV**

The guests started arriving around two, and by two-thirty, the Malfoy house was filled to the brim with Weasley's. Draco Malfoy hovered nervously next to his seventh month pregnant wife, giving polite nods and strained smiles when greeted. Despite his doubts about the joint birthday party, he had dressed to impress. His black suit, lined with silver silk, and emerald tie brought out his pale blonde hair, that he had let fall whichever way it felt like; it had always worked before, and his being twenty-two was not a reason to quit being devilishly handsome. His wife, Elena Malfoy, was wearing a lovely white dress that flowed around her body, showing off her cute pregnant belly. She wore white flats, and her long black hair was left down, reaching her mid-back. Their one year old son Jacy Scorpious was dressed in fine black dress robes, a tiny tie matching his fathers around his neck. His jet black hair was arranged to fall perfectly on his head, his earth brown eyes looking around the room happily. Harry Potter was standing beside Draco, a wide grin on his face as he proudly showed off his son. James had his own messy black hair, much to his mothers dismay. His lively hazel eyes he inherited from his mother sparkling as he watched his family. He was dressed in dark blue dress robes, a gold tie shining on his chest. Harry had chosen to wear a sleek black suit with a red tie; matching Ginny's beautiful red dress. Elena and Ginny stole glances of eachothers family and of the other, a warmth spreading throughout their bodies as they realized how happy they were.

"Happy Birthday Jacy! Happy Birthday James!" Molly Weasley kissed both boys on the cheek with equal enthusiasm. The eldest Weasley had loved Jacy since the first time Elena had brought him over with her for a lunch. Since then, she acted as if Jacy was her grandson as well, which delighted Elena, and irritated Draco.

"Nana Mowi!" Jacy laughed, his hand reaching out to grab his foster grandmother.

"Well hello there handsome man, I've got you something!" Molly's bright blue eyes teared up as she pulled him in for a tight hug, much to Draco's dismay. "Promise me you'll hug me just as much when your eleven wont you?" When Jacy nodded Molly moved on to James, her blood Grandson. "James! My oh my how you've grown!" she did cry at this, and Arthur Weasley had to usher her away.

"Bloody sentimental." Draco murmured under his breath, picking up his son.

"What, Narcissa doesnt act like a bat when she see's Jacy?" Ginny rose an eyebrow, daring him to say no.

"Err..." was all her replied before beginning to back away. "I think Jacy's thirsty." and he took off. Elena laughed and gave James a hug.

"Now's a good time Gin." she said to her friend, taking James to the beverage table with her husband and son.

"Good time for what?" Harry gave his wife a confused look, wondering what she could have to say.

"Erm..Oi! Listen up you rowdy lot!" Ginny hollered, getting her large families attention. She looked over the crowd, the warm feeling spreading throughout her stomach. There was George, who was finally okay again after the war and the death of his twin brother. His wife Angelina, who Ginny had played Quidditch with in school. They were holding the triplets between them, they were six months old and a complete handful, looking exactly identical with their burgandy locks and blue eyes, their caramel skin not unlike her best friend Elena's. Fredrick the second, Aribella, and Gideon; dressed in blue, yellow, and pink robes. Next to them stood Bill and Fluer, their five year old daughter Victorie-the spitting image of her mother-standing in between them, with their two month old red haired daughter Dominique in Bills arms. Charlie was there with his current girlfriend, who no one bothered to remember her name. Ron and Hermione were closer to the front, their infant daughter Rose being cradled lovingly by Ron. Percy was gone in France for some Ministry business, but Ginny's mother and Father were there as well. Blaise and Astoria Zambini were over next to Draco. Ginny took a deep breathe, cursing her stupid nerves. "Harry and I will be expecting another little one soon." at the blank stares her family was giving her Elena snickered.

"She's preggers!" she exclaimed, laughing outright when the Weasley clan started to cheer and clap.

"I knew it! Been driving me bloody batters with her moodwings lately!" Ron grinned, patting Harry on the back.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked his wife, his green eyes holding a look of tenderness as he touched her belly.

"A boy. Were going to have another boy." she said quietly, trying not to tear up.

"And you were worried that you'd be the last Potter Harry." Hermione teased, taking her daughter from Ron.

"Yes well, it was a real concern five years ago." He shot back, a smile lightening his tone.

"Well, lets not forget why were here! Its a birthday mates!" George yelled, tossing Fredrick in the air a bit.

"My Birthday!" Jacy retorted, a pout on his face. "I want!"

"What do you want?" Blaise pulled out a package from one of the tables. "Would you like to open the present I got you?" Jacy's godfather grinned at the look on his face, opening the present for him to reveal a beautiful plush dragon stuffed animal.

"Oh, thats lovely Blaise. You know how much he loves Tuffy." Elena looked at the scene with fondness, thinking of the stuffed Dragon Narcissa had gotten him when he was born. Jacy had called his 'Tuffy' since he started to learn to talk, probably trying to say stuffed animal.

"Yes well, this ones better aint it mate?" Blaise ruffled Jacy's hair, earning a glare from Draco who immediantly fixed it.

"Quit doing that you git!" he hissed.

"I only do it because you hate it so much." Blaise grinned, shoving his best friend slightly.

"You're lucky this is my sons birthday party or id punch you!" Draco growled, rolling his eyes at his friends happy expression. "Ehem..Harry, Ginny. I got something for James." at those words the chatter quieted.

"You didnt have to Draco." Ginny said, but was thrilled. This was a step in the right direction.

"Oh thats likely. Were just having their birthdays together and all." Draco snorted. "No, I've come to like the little bugger, even if he **is **a Potter." sighing deeply, he pulled out a box from a different room. He handed to Harry, who stared at it for a moment before opening it up for his son.

"Bwoom!" James laughed, reaching for the minature flying broom.

"You...got him his first broom. A Dragon 2010. Wow." Harry stared at Draco for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"What? What the bloody hell is so funny Potter? I can take it back you know!" Draco scowled, his insides fuming as Harry's laughter continued on.

"Calm down love, i'm sure he just thought of something funny." Elena said soothingly, hoping that was the case. Draco getting James Potter a birthday present on his own accorrd was something that she never dreamed of happening.

"Oi Malfoy, I got Jacy something too." Harry, still laughing, handed over a box to Draco. He opened it to reveal the exact same series broom that he had just given James. Shock clearly written on his face, he stared at Harry. And then he was laughing, holding onto his sides, eyes closed, a delightful sound coming out.

"No! This is ridiculous!" he gasped for breath, forgetting that he had a whole houseful of Weasleys, mouths agape, watching him.

"I know! I cant believe it!" Harry laughed harder.

"Boys." Ginny shook her head, but didnt bother hiding the smile on her face.

"Freaking Fruitcakes." Elena agreed, her own happiness shown.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Jacy's birthday party with James Potter, Draco had changed. He smiled in front of everyone, and he laughed often. Harry had tried to encourage him to get a job at the Ministry as an Auror, but I had put my foot down there. I refused to let him go out and risk his life, especially while I was pregnant with our first child. Well, second as far as he knew. I already decorated the house for christmas, it was only a few weeks away and Jacy liked all of the lights. That damn broom that Harry had gotten him wouldnt work, and much to Draco's shock. It killed him a little to realize that Jacy didnt have any magic, and it broke my heart to watch him try and smile when Jacy would watch and cheer James on when he was flying his. Harry and Ginny were very supportive about it, they both tried to say things that would make it better, and in the end it only made it worse. I hated the fact that I caused this because of a love I hadnt gotten over; but how could I hate what had brought me my son? My sweet, beautiful, smart son. Draco would leave the room at random times, a hard look on his face when he glanced in my direction. I knew he was blaming me for his son not having magic abilities, and I knew the birth of our second child was now held in fear and excitement for him.

"You shouldnt blame Elena for Jacy not having magic you know." I overheard Harry talking to Draco, stopping in my tracks. As much as I hated listening to peoples private conversations, it hurt that Draco was now avoiding me. Everytime I would walk in a room, he would walk out, leaving me standing there looking like a fool.

"It is her fault though! My only son, and hes a squib! The only one in Malfoy history." Draco groaned, I imagined him covering his face with his hands.

"You're being a prat Malfoy," Harry growled, a loud thump sounded in the room. "Your wife, who I know you love, gave you that little boy whose whole world revolves around you, and I know you think it does around him. Now, because you **think** he's imperfect, because he doesnt have magic, hes not good enough?"

"You bloody hit me you arse!" Draco gasped.

"Well, you've been asking for it. Elena's pregnant Malfoy, she's going to have another child. And what if this one doesnt have magic either? Are you going to go find someone else? Because we both know that you can't divorce her-there are no divorces in the Wizarding World. So your going to cheat on her, when she's given you two perfectly beautiful healthy children?"

"Jacy's not healthy! Thats the damn point Potter! He's a squib! My son...my only son, is a squib. How can I not be angry about that? How can I not feel like its her fault because she's a muggle?" he yelled, and I walked in the room to find both of them in eachothers face, faces drawn, wands raised.

"So its my fault?" I glared at him. I had had enough of his blaming, enough of his ignoring me.

"Elena, nows not a good time. Not with the baby." Dracos face twisted, as if he was fighting some sort of internal battle.

"Oh, the baby your only going to care about if its not a squib? Is that what your saying?" I shot back, looking for something to throw at him.

"That's not true, it's just hard for me! I thought he was perfect!"

"Youre an asswhole Draco Malfoy! My son is perfect! He's been perfect since the moment he came out, and just because he doesnt have your stupid magic doesnt mean he isnt going to be great! That he cant change the world!"

"He cant! He never will! He'll live his life like a muggle, because that's what he is! A bloody muggle!" Draco broke, yelling at me. Harry looked conflicted, unsure what to do.

"Well guess what Draco!" I'd had enough, I couldnt live with the anger, the guilt, the lies. The pain of knowing that each day they both were hurting because of something Draco thought. "He's not your son!" I grabbed my stomach, closing my eyes as a sharp pain tore through me.

"What?" Draco's face turned pale, he sat down on the couch.

"He's not your son. I...spent some time with my ex boyfriend before we got married. Before I knew you. I was pregnant when I married you...Jacy isnt yours, and thats why he doesnt have magic."

"You lied to me, all this time? Let me think that he was my son?"

"This is why! Because he **was** your son! Until he didnt have magic, until he wasnt good enough. Well fuck this! I'm tired, and im done. I'm taking Jacy, and I'm leaving. I'm tired of you, of this world. Go find someone else, I dont care. Someone to give you perfect magical babies, since obviously i'm beneath you." I turned on me heel, stopping a moment as another pain hit me.

"You cant take him!" Draco followed me, grabbing onto my arm. "You cant take him away from me. I love him."

"No you dont. I just heard you in there. He's a muggle, just like me. Were nothing." I wiped my eyes, angry at the tears that fell.

"Thats not true. I love you, even after telling me that Jacy isnt mine." He whispered, trying to pull me in for a hug.

"Well you shouldnt, I'm a horrible person." I pushed him away, walking as fast as I could down the hall to Jacy's room.

"You havent lied to me about anything else, have you? This ones mine, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, this ones yours." I faced him when I reached the door to my sons room. "I havent cheated on you since the day I came back from the vacation I was on. Since the day i fell in love with you." he lifted his hand to my face, wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry I've been so upset about Jacy not having magic, but this makes sense. I am upset that you kept this from me, but I understand why you did. Jacy is my son, I've raised him. I dont care about that. Please dont leave me." I shook my head, moving away from him.

"I have to, for his sake. I **heard** you in there Draco. How can you truly love us when you feel that way about muggles? I'll write, but dont come looking for us." I picked up Jacy gently, he was asleep.

"Where are you going Elena? Dont do this, please." his icy blue eyes seemed to burn into mine, and I couldnt stop my tears.

"I dont know where I'm going, but I cant be here." I managed to get out, heading towards the front door.

"Elena wait," Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You can come stay with Ginny and I...with the baby due so soon, and it being a half-blood, it would be dangerous for you to go to a muggle hospital. We have an extra room, and Ginny wouldnt mind. The boys would be happy." he looked at Draco apogetically, but knew that this was the best for everyone.

"Thanks Harry, but I dont know." I refused to look at Draco now, or anywhere but the floor.

"Go to Harry's house for me Elena, so that I know Jacy and the baby are alright. That you're alright." My husband said, his voice shaking. I looked up at him to see his eyes watering, and before I could tell if he was crying or not he apperated with a loud crack.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked Harry, following him into the fireplace.

"I'm positive. Besides, it shouldnt be too long of a stay." he gave me a small smile.

"What do you mean?" I frowned, wondering if I had some sort of deadline.

"Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants. And right now, he's realized he's never wanted anything more than he wants you, Jacy, and that baby. You'll go back to him." he said, as if that solved everything.

"You heard what he said Harry!" I gasped, wondering how he could ever think that I'd go back to a man that thought me beneath him.

"He was upset that Jacy didnt have magic. Do you know how unthinkable that was to him? You know how he was raised. If James hadnt of been able to make his broom fly I would have been devestated too." I let out a puff of air, showing him how much I thought of what he was saying. "You dont think you should be the one saying sorry to him? Keeping Jacy's father a secret is a big deal. I'm surprised he isnt going to murder someone right now."

"He doesnt know who it is. The guy who got me pregnant...didnt even know. Can you blame me for not saying anything? I thought about it so many times, but Draco looked at Jacy like the sun was shining around him, like he could do anything."

"And you dont think he wouldnt have done that if he had known that Jacy wasnt his?" Harry sighed. "I admit, Draco probably wouldnt have cared as much for Jacy as he does now. Maybe this is all a good thing, but he doesnt deserve for you to just walk out on him, especially when your so close to having his first child." We were in his living room, I had already laid Jacy down, when I felt something wet trickle down my legs.

"Fuck!" I bit my lip, trying to calm my breathing down. I was taking shallow pants, it was hard to get any air, and I couldnt see anything for the crying I was doing. This couldnt be happening, not today. I had wanted this baby to come into the world perfectly, for everyone to greet it smiling, happily. But no, nothing goes the way I want it to, ever.

"What?" Harry was in the kitchen, reading the note Ginny had left him.

"My...water just broke." I managed to get out through my crying. Harry came running in the room, eyes wide. "

"I feel like I did when Ginny told me she was having James!" he grabbed my arms. "Bloody hell..you stay here, dont move. I have to get Ginny or someone to watch Jacy. I'll take you to St. Mungos as soon as I get back, I promise everything will be fine."

"Draco, get Draco." I sobbed, sliding down on the floor slowly, the sparks of pain shooting up my back making it impossible to stand.

"I'll bring him, just stay here!" and with that he left, a panicked look on his face. I was left in the kitchen by myself, my arms wrapped around my large belly, trying to figure out how this all went to trash.

"Momma?" Jacy's voice was tiny, and his brown eyes were looking at me, full of fear. "Why cry?"

"Oh Jace," I tried to hold in my tears, not wanted to scare him. "Momma just hurts a lot right now."

"Where Daddy?" he wrapped his arms around me, his tiny body barely making it past my stomach.

"I dont know honey, I dont know." I sniffed, kissing his head.

"I'm right here." Draco's came from the living room, and he was in the kitchen seconds later. "I'm not letting you go Elena, ever." he told me, Ice blue eyes firm. "Neither of you." I nodded in acceptance, cringing as another contraction came. "I need to get you to St. Mungos, but we can't leave Jacy here all by himself."

"Were here, go! We'll bring Jacy by later to see his little brother or sister." Ginny gave me a huge smile, and I gave a shaky one back.

"Thank you," Draco was helping me stand up when it happened. When a burst of blue light came from my stomach, and everything faded away.

**Draco's POV**

I hated births, absolutely hated them. Not only did I freak out about Jacy being a squib-which he's not, he's just a muggle-I let Elena go. I watched her floo away with Potter, who I knew was doing me a favor. I was drinking some firewhiskey in my office when he came running in, a look of panic on his face that I was familiar with.

"She's having the baby, her water broke!"

"Where is she?" I demanded, already standing up. I would not let her do this alone.

"My house, in the kitchen. I need to find Ginny, we'll watch Jacy. I'l meet you back there as soon as I can." I was gone, in Harry's living room, headed towards the kitchen. I saw Elena crying on the floor, her body shaking as Jacy wrapped his small frame around his mother, trying to soothe her.

"Where Daddy?" his voice pierced my heart, making me hate myself for ever thinking that my boy was anything but perfect, anything but enough for me.

"I dont know honey, I dont know." Elena cried harder, kissing his forehead in a sad attempt to comfort him.

"I'm right here." I said, causing her head to snap up. If I had been thinking it was a bad idea to come, if I had wondered if she even loved me at all, every doubt that filled my head while I was drinking was gone. Her eyes said it all. She was all that mattered to me anymore, and I was **not **going to lose that. When I was helping her stand, when I thought that this birth was going to go smoothly, a burst of bright blue light erupted from her stomach and she fell limply into my arms.

"What the hell?" I yelled, my heart stopping. I couldnt handle this business of almost losing her everytime we had a child. I couldnt.

"Take her to St. Mungos now!" Ginny cried, hiccuping as she watched me floo away with her unconcious best friend. I told the nurses everything, and they shook their heads at me. This wasnt supposed to happen, she was supposed to be okay.

"What happened? Why did that light come out of her?" I asked Angelina, who glared at me.

"The babies have magic Draco, strong magic. You both stressed them out by yelling at eachother, and they felt her sadness. When they heard your voice, they were trying to protect their mother. Instead of protecting her though, they might have killed her. Her vitals are dropping Draco, and she doesnt seem to be showing any brain activity. Were going to do the best we can, but we'll be lucky to get the babies out."

"Babies?" I felt sick, I was going to be sick.

"You didnt know you were having twins?" Angelina took a deep breath and patted my back. "I need you to sit out in the waiting room. Think of some names that Elena liked, boy and girls. Make sure to pick good ones...I hate to be so depressing but you're going to be naming them when they come." My body shook, suddenly it was hard to breathe. I was back at the bloody waiting room, just like last time. Only this was my fault, I had done this to her. I had scared the babies, had made them think I would ever hurt Elena. Angelina thought she was going to die. I couldnt sit there in that waiting room, I couldnt sit there for the numbing hours to pass me by thinking about her dying. I apparated to Potters house, before I even knew what I was doing I was sitting at their kitchen table bawling my eyes out like Ronald Weasley when he thought that his daughter wasnt going to make it.

"Is she..." Ginny gasped, not able to finish her question, but I knew what she meant.

"Angelina said that its my fault, that the babies were upset because Elena was, and...they were just trying to protect her. Her vitals are dropping, and they cant find any brain activity. They dont think she'll make it." I reached for the glass of firewhiskey, only to have my hand slapped by Ginny.

"You go back to that hospital Malfoy, you go back there right now. Dont you dare give up on my best friend." She was crying, and her body was heaving with them, but she stood firm, her hands on her hips.

"I dont want to be there, I cant stand that bloody waiting room. I cant be there by myself." I heard myself saying, wondering when I had gotten this soft.

"Harry will go with you...I cant be there. Its too much stress on my body, not good for the baby." She gave me a fierce hug however, and led the boys to the living room to watch something on the telly.

"Come on mate...maybe you have a new baby by now." Harry patted my back. "Twins eh? Lucky." he smirked, trying to get something out of me, I shook my head.

"Bloody nightmare is what this is. No more kids for me, I swear everytime Elena goes into labor she has to almost die." I wiped my face, wanting to get rid of the evidence.

"You know...You're a good bloke Draco. I never would have thought I'd be saying this right now, but you really are. I'm glad that Elena wrote that letter last year, otherwise I would have gone on hating you and thinking you were a ferret."

"Yes, well...I wasnt too keen on you either. You were the Golden Boy, always special. I tried to be your friend in the beginning you know, but you insulted me. 'A Malfoy doesnt forgive," I quoted my father, disgust on my face. "If he hadnt of given me such awful advice, we probably would have been friends." I took his hand, shaking it. "thank you for being there for me, it means a lot."

"Thank you for going back to Elena, and for being good to all of us." Harry grinned. "That says more than anything you could." and then we waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelina stood in front of Draco and Harry in the waiting room, her features lit up.

"You have a son Malfoy," she told him, leading them into a different room than where Draco had left her at. "And a daughter."

"Where's Elena?" Draco said, looking around frantically, barely hearing the news. His head was so full of different thoughts, his heart torn between joy and pain.

"She's in a different room, we have nurses monitoring her. She's in a coma." Harry gripped his friends shoulder, trying to help him keep his calm. It hurt his own heart to think that his wifes best friend wasnt going to make it.

"Can I see them?" Draco cleared his throat, blinking rapidly.

"Of course, their right over there in those cribs." Angelina pointed to two tiny cribs in the center of the room, where you could see movement.

"Let's go have a look." Harry gently shoved his friend in his childrens direction, peering over the edge in curiousity. The gasp that came out of Dracos mouth was echoed by Harry, both looking in awe at the babies. Draco looked at his daughter first, his little girl. Her eyes were opened wide and staring at him, challenging him to do anything but love her. She had his icy blue eyes, and a whisp of pale blonde hair. Her skin was a lighter version of his wifes, and Merlin was she beautiful. His gaze turned to the other crib, where his son was. His hair was a darker blonde than his sisters, but other than that he looked up at his father in a face that was identical to hers.

"Which one was born first?" Draco asked Angelina, who gave him a gentle smile.

"Your son." She patted Harry's shoulder, glad to see that he got so overwhelmed by the tiny beings. "Now, I know this is asking you a lot, but I need names, and the godparents." She had a clipboard out, a quill at the ready.

"Of course, I understand." Draco resonded, never taking his eyes off of his children. "Dashiel Abraxas Narcissus Malfoy."

"How do you spell Dashiel?" Angelinas quill hadnt touched the paper yet, loving the name she had just heard.

"D-a-s-h-i-e-l, and do you know how to spell the rest?" he still hadnt looked away from his children, at awe at how perfect they were.

"Yes, and the godparents?"

"Harry and Ginny Potter for him." He said quickly, as if there was no other choice that came to his mind before theirs.

"Mate?" Harry looked humbled, motioning to pick up his godson. When Draco moved his head a tiny bit, Harry picked him up. "Thank you."

"And your daughter?"

"Caleya Grace Holly Malfoy."He picked up his daughter, wishing that Elena was here to hold her. "C-a-l-e-y-a." he spelled for Angelina immediantly, knowing that she wouldnt know how to spell her name either.

"And her godparents?"

"Ron and Hermione Weasley." he kissed Caleya's forehead, closing his eyes.

"Alright, I'll take this to the file keeper," Angelina smiled at the two men holding the newborns, feeling at peace. "You can take them home tomorrow morning. You'll have to bottle feed them, and give them extra attention. I suggest taking a few weeks off work. They...know that their mother isnt around Draco. They can feel it. Let Jacy spend lots of time around them as well, it will help them all." And just like that Draco came back to reality, where his wife was lying in a coma, and he was stuck with three children by himself.

"Right, thank you Angelina."

"We'll do everything we can to help Elena, you know that don't you?" Angelina said before she left, sadness once again overcoming her.

"They're perfect Draco." Harry whispered, feeling a strange sense of pride as he stared at his godson. "You know you didnt have to make me the godfather, or Ron for that matter."

"I know that you git," Draco smirked. "But I wanted you to be his godfather. And Weasel, well...it's what Elena would have wanted. She likes them."

"Oh, and you dont?"

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you." Draco warned, sitting in a chair, still holding his daughter.

"My lips are sealed. "I better go tell Ginny, she'll want to come and see them. And Jacy as well." Harry handed Draco his son, touching his head with a reverance that most men showed when holding a baby alone.

"You better hurry, she'll kill you if she thinks you took too long." Draco joked, meeting Harry's eyes. "Thank you for being his godfather."

"It's not like I could have said no," Harry laughed at Draco's scowl. "You know Ginny would kill me if I did."

"She's got a collar around your throat Potter."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." and he left the room quickly, trying not to think too hard on telling his wife that Elena wasn't okay.

"You look like your mother," Draco told his children, swaying them gently in the rocking chair. "She'd be so excited to have both of you." when Caleya opened her mouth to give a wide yawn he smiled.

"I'll leave these bottles in the fridge for you, when their hungry. Someone will magick a bed in here for you later." Angelina appeared again, now in her regular robes.

"Are you going home?" Draco looked away from his children, noticing her change of apparel.

"Yah, my shifts are shorter than usual because of the triplets. George can't handle them by himself all day, and he has to check in on the store before closing."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Almost six, it's been a long day." when Draco agreed she gave a sad sigh. "I'll be back tomorrow at nine. I'll check the babies out then, and you can take them home. Do you have everything there?"

"Everything but bottles, and another crib, but I think they like sleeping together." he mused, gazing at them sleeping.

"So do the triplets. I dont know how it's comfortable, but they cry if they arent all together." she laughed. "George says that him and Fred slept together until they were nine, and when one of them was upset they'd get real close, and everything would feel better."

"They're lucky, to always have someone." Draco agreed, understanding how devestating it must have been for the Weasley to lose his other half.

"Yes, George tells me he wouldnt go back and change Fred being his twin, even though he lives with the pain of him not being by his side every day. They triplets help him though, they make him smile like he used to."

"Babies tend to do that." Ginny Potter came into the room, her eyes on the ones in Draco's arms.

"That they do." Angelina agreed. "When you leave i'll bring you the formula for the milk, and if you need more at anytime tonight, just push that button over there and someone will bring you some straight away." she waved goodbye before leaving.

"Daddy, who that?" Jacy walked slowly-mostly because he had just learned to walk a few months ago, but he was also shy-over to his fathers side.

"These, are little brother and sister. Dashiel and Caleya."

"Dash and Cale." Ginny said softly, her eyes watering. "Those are lovely names Malfoy."  
>"They were the ones Elena and I both liked, but I thought she'd get the final say this time, since I named this little bugger."<p>

"Where momma?" Jacy looked around, missing the flash of pain that crossed his fathers face.

"Momma's sick right now Jace, but she's going to get better."  
>Draco said firmly, not willing to think that she wouldnt come back to him. She always came back to him.<p>

"Oh. Why?" Jacys little face was scrunched up as he tried to figure out how his momma was sick, he had just seen her.

"The...babies were hard to get out is all. She'll come home soon."

"Okay Daddy." Jacy gave his father a smile, happy to see him. He hadnt been around much lately, and Jacy didnt know why.

"Are you going to be a good boy for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry tonight?"

"Yes!" Jacy said enthusiastically, excited for the sleepover. "Telly."

"We were watching movies that my dad brought over," Ginny explained, bringing James over to see his godbrother and sister. "But we came right over to see the babies when Daddy came and told us, didnt we Jamie?"

"Baby?" James pointed to his mothers stomach, and then looked at the two in Draco's arms.

"Yes, theres a baby in here. Your little brother Albus." Ginny smiled at her son, who was now touching her belly.

"Jacy used to do that all the time to Elena. He kept asking when they were going to come out and play with him." Draco gave a small laugh, getting up to put them in the crib.

"And what did she tell him?" Ginny asked, curious.

"She said that they wouldnt be able to play right when they came out. That they would be little like Rosie," Draco picked up Jacy, swinging him high in the air. "And Jace would get a disgusted look on his face and walk away, didnt you chap?"

"Nooooo,"Jacy hugged his father, his voice full of happiness. "I likes Wosie."

"Yes, but you can't play with them yet. You're their big brother Jacy, you've got to look out for them. Especially Caleya alright?"

"Wight!"

"You too James, got that?" Draco looked down at James Potter, who was peering through the crib to look at the tiny forms.

"Al?" he said slowly, frowning.

"No Jamie, Al is still in my tummy." Ginny shook her head at her son, wondering if he got anything from her.

"Oh." Was all he said, still looking through the crib.

"You should go home and rest Ginny, I dont want anything to happen to you or the baby." Draco told her, setting Jacy down.

"I was actually planning on staying here and helping you with the twins tonight. Its going to be hard with just you, and Harry doesnt have to work tomorrow, so he can watch the boys."  
>"You dont have to, I dont want you to tire yourself."<p>

"I'm Dash's godmother Draco, what kind of Godmother would I be if I left you here by yourself?" She had her hands on her hips again, and Draco knew it would be pointless to try and argue with her.

"A pregnant one. And oi! His name is Dashiel, and her name is Caleya. Not **Dash **and **Cale**." he wrinkled his nose at the nicknames, wondering how he got cursed with friends who always had to annoy him when it came to his children.

"Dashiel and Caleya are mouthfulls, and I think its **Dashing**." She smirked at her joke, sitting down herself.

"Fine, whatever." Draco sat down in another chair, closing his eyes for a moment, but opening them when Jacy tried to crawl onto his lap.

"Hermione and Ron were going to come and say hello, as was the rest of the family...but when they heard about Elena, they decided to wait a bit. Let you deal with it before crowding you. Although Ron really wanted to see his goddaughter. Harry kept on gushing about how pretty she was." Ginny chuckled, pulling James onto her lap.

"She is quite beautiful." Harry came into the room, a bag in his hands.

"What do you have there?" His wife rose an eyebrow, wondering what her husband had done while he was away.

"Some clothes for you and Draco. I figured you'd want something comfortable if you were going to stay the night. And I brought some changes of clothes for the babies. Oh, and Ron said to give you this for his goddaughter, and this is from me for Dash." He handed Draco a small stuffed Unicorn, one that you found in baby stores at Diagon Alley, its perfect white mane seemed to almost match his daughters hair. That was obviously from Ron Weasley, who had rushed to the store to pick something up for his goddaughters birthday, saying he was 'shirking his responsiblities to her already by not seeing her, he owed it to her to buy her a present.' Harry, feeling like he would look like the horrible godfather for **not** getting Dash something after Ron got something for Cale, grabbed a stuffed animal as well. Draco look at the stuffed Hippogriff with amusement, wondering when blokes got so sentimental.

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll love them."

"If they're anything like Jacy you better go buy spares. That kid carries around Tuffy like the Dragons made of steel." Ginny warned her husband, rubbing James sleeping back.

"Well, I magicked the hell out of that Dragon, and he still lost its head when Jacy decided to use it as a slingshot. He cried for two hours straight until I went out and found another one that lookd exactly like Tuffy...had to put stains on it so he wouldnt know." Draco gave his sleeping sons head a kiss, not minding in the least that he wasnt his blood.

"I'll just take them back to the house then," Harry picked the boys up gently, not wanting to wake them. "I'll fix up the extra room for you Draco," when he started to object Harry glared. "Its hard enough having to care for one newborn, but two is impossible by yourself. And with Elena...and Jacy running around, you'll never have anytime to sleep. We dont mind, and you dont have any say in this." and with that he walked out of the room, ending the discussion.

"Quite the demanding bloke." Draco told Ginny, rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the yawn he felt coming on. Ginny noticed however, and magicked two beds in the room.

"Go change into your pyjamas, i'll take first watch." she ordered, and no one disobeyed Ginny Potter when she told them to do something. As Draco pulled on his silk bottoms, his thoughts turned towards his wife. And without knowing how, he ended up at the side of her bed holding her hand, asleep with his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

She opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. Wincing as her head pounded from the pain, she turned her to her side, eyes closed once again. Once the thudding in her brain subsided, she opened them again so see she was in a hospital bed, obviously at St. Mungos. She cursed under her breath, she always missed the birth. She was beginning to loathe this place, always waking up here after knowing she was going into labor.

"Elena, you're awake." a voice said in surprise, causing her to jump slightly. Why did people always just pop in unannounced.

"How long have I been unconcious?" Her voice was hoarse, not a good sign.

"Just a month." Angelina rushed over to her side, checking her pulse, shining a light in her face to see if her eyes followed them.

"And my baby? Was it a boy? A girl?"

"You have another son," Angelina smirked. "And a daughter."

"Twins? Where are they?" she looked around, noticing her room was full of flowers and drawings from Jacy and James.

"With Draco, Ginny, and Harry. Probably at the Burrow with the rest of the family. I know George is there with Fredrick, Aribella, and Gideon. Mrs. Weasley helps out with the kids a lot."

"Draco's at the burrow?" Elena snickered. "How thick do you think I am. Really, where is he?"

"At the Burrow..." Angelina said slowly. "Harry and Ron are the godfathers, and Ginny and Hermione the godmothers. They all help out, since Draco splits his time between the Babies, Jacy, you, and sleep. He hasnt gone to work in a while."

"Gods, he must be a mess." she closed her eyes again, remembering the fight she had gotten into with Draco. "What happened this time?"

"The babies have a lot of magic. They were trying to protect you, which doesnt happen as often as people think. They let out some of their magic when you were in labor, aiming at Draco, but instead got you."

"And they're okay though? Nothings wrong with them?"

"Their perfect Elena, absolutely perfect. Do you want to know their names?"

"Draco always gets to name them, its not fair." She pouted, taking a drink of water to clear her throat.

"He does a good job I think. Your sons name is Dashiel Abraxas Narcissus Malfoy, and your daughters is Caleya Grace Holly Malfoy."

"Dashiel and Caleya? What do they look like?" she breathed, looking at Angelina like she was her angel.

"They're blonde, with Draco's eyes. Their skin is a bit golden, lighter than yours. They look like little pieces of heaven Elena, lucky witch."

"Hmm..when can I leave?"Elena was already sitting up, as if she was about to walk out of there.

"Not til later. We have to run some tests...Do you mind if I wait until after the tests are done to let everyone know your awake? If not, you're going to be here longer."

"Don't tell anyone Ange, please." at Elenas request Angelina nodded her head.

"Alright. Stay here. Im going to get the doctor and have him start. Draco will kill me if I delay this any longer."

"Ange-" Elena called to the witch before she could walk away. "How's Jacy doing?"

"Well...he misses you. He doesnt know why you wouldnt wake up. Everyone's doing a great job of distracting him, but he never forgets. Draco explains it to him as best as he can, but the babies are getting anxious for you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Elena, when child is inside of you for nine months, they know who their mother is. When they come out and she's no where around anymore, they notice. They want their mother."

"Well, lets get me out of here so they can have her." was all she said, smiling widely as the witch left.


	8. Chapter 8

The twins were growing so fast, changing everyday. It broke Draco's heart that Elena was missing all of this, but he couldnt stop the happiness that took over when he held them. They were everything to him now besides Jacy. He was exhausted all the time, never sleeping for long it seemed; when he was asleep it was to be woken up by either Jacy or the twins crying in the night. He visited Elena every day after dinner, when Ginny and Harry were putting the kids to sleep. It was only 10:30, and Draco was just waking up, thankful that Harry or Ginny had let him sleep in this morning. It was cold outside since the snow was still falling, but the house in Godrics Hallow was toasty and warm. Christmas and new years had past with Elena still in a coma, and Draco felt as if a lifetime had passed since he had seen his wife awake.

_"Its Christmas Draco, come on. The kids are going to open presents at the Burrow like we do every year." Harry tried for what seemed like the millionth time to get his friend to get ready._

_ "I'm a Malfoy, Harry. I doubt I'd be welcome to a Weasley function as important as Christmas."_

_ "We dont care about that anymore Draco, you're part of the family now. So are Jacy, Dash, and Cale. My Mum will kill you if you dont come and bring them." Ginny threatend, still in her own nightgown._

_ "I dont want to go...Elena wont be there."_

_ "When she wakes up and finds out that her babies and Jacy missed Christmas she will be furious. She'll find out too, I'll tell her myself. Hell, I might even help her murder you when she decides to. Get off your arse, get the kids dressed in the clothes I laid out last night, get yourself dressed, and meet us at the fireplace. If your not down there in thirty minutes I __**will**__ hex you and you'll never be able to look in the mirror again!" Ginny hissed, storming down the hall into her own bedroom._

_ "Merlin, I can see why you do everything she says when she says it." Draco looked at Harry, eyes wide._

_ "I'm glad you've seen reason and decided to come with us, Happy Christmas." Harry said cheerily, following his wife. _

_ "Git." Draco said, but smiled. He dragged himself out of bed after a few more moments, looking over the outfits that Ginny had in fact laid out. A little suit for Dashiel, complete with suspenders and a tiny hat. His shoes polished so they shined. A green dress for Caleya, with white dress shoes and a headband with a huge white flower on it. And a suit that matched Dashiels for Jacy, minus the hat. He hated hats. He went over to the crib where the twins were sleeping, hating to wake them up. Once Draco had everyone dressed he rummaged through my closet until he found a suitable pair of dress robes, and hurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Picking up the twins and leading Jacy down the stairs to the arrive a the fireplace right on time, Ginny staring at the entryway expectantly._

_ "Oh good, I'm so glad you decided to join us for the holiday Draco." She gave Draco a perky smile and took Dash from him, cooing to him. Draco picked up Jacy and waited his turn to use the fireplace, tapping his foot anxiously._

_ "Daddy?"_

_ "What Son?"_

_ "Is Momma coming today?" Jacy looked at his father, tears welling up in his brown eyes. Draco felt his heart jump at the look on his face, but swallowed the pain welling up in his chest._

_ "I dont think so Jace...she's still sleeping."_

_ "I miss momma." his lower lip trembled, and Draco rubbed his head awkwardly, no one was around to hold Cale for him. _

_ "I know you do, I do too. But momma will wake up soon Jace, I know she will." _

_ "Okay." the little boy wiped away his tears roughly with his arm, walking into the fireplace. Draco counted to three before dropping the floo powder and yelling the 'Burrow', mentally preparing myself for the complete chaos that was called The Weasleys._

_ "Oh Draco, way to finally show up with my goddaughter." Ron took Caleya from him before he had even stepped out of the fireplace._

_ "I swear, he acts as if he helped create her sometimes." Hermione huffed, holding a prettily dressed five-month old Rose in her arms. _

_ "What, I love Rosie more alright. Does that make you feel better?" Ron kissed his daughters head before cooing to Cale again. "But you come close behind her."_

_ "Merlin, he's getting big!" Arthur Weasley scooped up Jacy, much to Draco's sons delight._

_ "Grandpa!" he laughed._

_ "Its too early for all this noise." Draco murmured, heading towards the living room._

_ "Oi Malfoy, come hold Gideon for a moment, I have to use the loo." Charles Weasley, eldest of the Weasley siblings, called out to Draco, holding out one of his nephews. Draco felt his body show his unwillingness to be here as he dragged his way over to Charlie, taking the eight month old from him. Gideon gurgled at him, and Draco couldnt stop the small smile that formed on his face. The little boys burgundy hair had grown, curling slightly at the ends. His sea blue eyes stared into Icy blue ones with interest, his hands reaching out to tug on the pale blonde hair._

_ "Ow kid, be careful." Draco hissed as Gideon pulled harder on his hair. _

_ "Sorry, he thinks its funny when people get hurt." George came over to where Draco was sitting, his daughter Aribella in his arms. Two thirds of his triplets, her own burgundy locks were longer than the boys, and curled more. Her eyes had more and thicker lashes, that framed her pretty eyes._

_ "I bet he got that from you." Draco grumbled, giving George a half dirty look._

_ "You're loosing your edge mate. Not as scary as you used to be. Old age done you in?" George joked, bouncing his daughter on his knees._

_ "You're one to talk, your older than me." He pointed out, mimicking Georges tactics on making his kids happy._

_ "Yah well, i'll always be good looking, and keep my humor. You're hairs already turning white."_

_ "Its always been this color you daft pri-"_

_ "Hey! Watch your mouth Draco! Not around the children!" Molly Weasley scolded Draco, patting his head as she walked by._

_ "How do you survive with all of these bossy women?" He turned to George, eyes serious._

_ "I've grown up with it Malfoy, its what i'm used to. I dont know what i'd do with out some lady telling me what to do." He laughed at his own joke, grabbing a cookie as the plate floated past._

_ "Why are we here this __**early**__?" Blue haired, six year old Teddy Lupin groaned, throwing himself on the couch next to his cousin Draco._

_ "Well, I do believe I heard something about presents." Draco told the boy, watching his hair turn yellow in his excitement._

_ "I knew that! But why couldnt we sleep in? I never get to sleep in anymore."_

_ "I know how that feels Ted, I have one month old twins waking me up at the crack of dawn." Draco confessed, making himself comfortable on the couch, wishing he could go back to sleep._

_ "Well, thats your fault-"_

_ "TEDDY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT MY COOKIE!" five year old Victorie Weasley shrieked, throwing a cup at her friend._

_ "OW! DAAAAD! VICKIE HIT ME!" Teddy cried, running over to Harry. _

_ "See! I told you she was getting violent!" Bill Weasley, Victorie's father pointed out to his wife._

_ "She joost has a leetle crush on hem." Fluer shrugged casually, turning back to her conversation with Angelina, holding their fiery haired toddler close._

_ "Victorie! You dont throw things at Teddy." Bill scolded, only to get a plate thrown at his face by her. "Bloody He-"_

_ "DONT CURSE AROUND THE CHILDREN!" Molly shouted, aiming her wand at her son to demonstrate her seriousness about the matter._

_ "Mum! She just threw a plate at my head!" He raised his hands in surrender, his voice laced with disbelief at the situation._

_ "What did you do?" his mother frowned, patting her granddaughters head._

_ "What the bloody hell do you mean what did i do?" Bill snapped, grabbing Victorie. "You dont throw things at people Vicki, it hurts." _

_ "So does this!" Molly smacked him upside the head sharply twice. "Dont curse in front of the children." Bill rubbed his head, trying not to glare at his mother._

_ "Idiot!" Ron laughed at his brother, shoving a cookie in his mouth._

_ "I want presents!" Teddy cried, his hair turning bright red._

_ "Me too! Daddy I want my presents!" Victorie joined in, her pretty face turning into a pout._

_ "Presents?" Jacy said from Arthurs arms, his eyes finding his fathers._

_ "PRESENTS!" George yelled from beside Draco on the couch, a huge grin on his face. At once, all of the babies present started crying, which earned George a bunch of glares._

_ "You're twenty-three George, what is wrong with you?" Bill snapped, rocking Dominique to get her to calm down._

_ "Nothing brother, just letting out my inner child," he said, bouncing Aribella. _

_ "Put it back inside George, or I'll murder you." Hermione said, giving her husbands brother a deadly look._

_ "What? I was just giving my opinion about what we should do next."_

_ "By screaming presents like Ted and Vicki? Way to be an example." Angelina tried to sound stern, but ended up laughing._

_ "If I was an example the world would go to shi-"_

_ "Thats it!" Molly threw her cookie at her son, and it collided with his eye._

_ "Merlin Mum! It burns!" George gasped, blinking._

_ "Dont curse in my house!" she had her eyes narrowed into slits, and her hands on her hips. Draco saw every woman in the room eyes how she did that, storing it for future use with their own husbands. _

_ "Alright I wont. I'm sorry, make it stop hurting!" Molly pointed her wand in his direction and George was fine, a huge grin on his face. "So are we going to open presents or what?" _

Draco shook his head, that had been a christmas like he'd never imagined. Compared to the quite holiday Elena, Jacy, and him had had last year, this one was a mess. A happy, joyful, full of love mess. He only wished his wife had been there to celebrate it with them. Draco headed downstairs, finding Ginny feeding the five children a snack. Ever since Draco's Aunt Andromeda had passed away, Teddy Lupin had been living with his godparents. The six year old watched over Jacy and James as if they were his own children, and doted on Dash and Cale.

"Mum, can I play with Vicki today?" Teddy asked through his food.

"Dont talk with your mouth full Ted," Ginny responded, feeding Dash and Cale their bottles.

"Morning," Draco said, pouring himself some coffee."Do you want me to feed them?"

"I've got it, their almost done. And later Ted, when Dad gets home." she told her godson, her focus still on the twins.

"Fine," Teddy sighed, smiling at his cousin. His hair changed from its usual blue to copy Draco's pale blonde. Draco was flattered that Teddy had taken to copying his features whenever he was around, and had grown attached to the kid.

"Hey Teddy," Draco greeted him, ruffling his hair.

"Hey Draco, mum told me some good news! Elena-"

"Teddy go watch the telly." Ginny said suddenly, going to the sink to rinse out the now empty bottles.

"But you said that Draco would be ha-"

"Go. Watch. The. Telly." she bit out, letting Jacy and James down from the table. "Take the boys with you." she added, beginning to clean off the crumbs from the surface.

"What about Elena?" Draco had forgotten about his coffee, about everything but his wife.

"I wasnt supposed to tell you or anyone yet," she slumped her shoulders. "Thats why I let you sleep in, I knew you would find out."

"Find out what Ginny," Draco set his cup down, both hands gripping the counter as his thoughts spiraled towards one conclusion. "Is Elena alright? Did she...die?"

"Merlin no Draco! Your such a depressing person." she looked at him as she realized how upset he had become. "She woke up this morning, Angelina is running some final tests on her and she'll be able to leave St. Mungos shortly."

"Why didnt you wake me up!" Draco tried his hardest not to shout, running his hands through his hair.

"Because Angelina said that she wanted to make sure that Elena wasnt going to slip back into a coma. She didnt want to get your hopes up for nothing."

"But what if this is the only chance I have to see her if she does? What if I only have a few moments with her to tell her that I love her?" Draco turned around, only to stop in his tracks. Standing in the doorway, her face pale, was his wife.

"She already knows that." Elena said softly, swallowing as she looked at her husband.

"Elena." Draco whispered, frozen.

"Draco, I'm so sorry! I shouldnt have just yelled at you about Jacy like that! I shouldnt have been such an idiot so close to when they were due! I-"she didnt get to finish her sentence before Draco pulled her in for a kiss, his heart pounding erratically in his chest.

"It doesnt matter. None of it matters. I love you Elena, I love Jacy, I love Dash, and I love Cale."he told her, moving to the side a bit so that she could see her children for the first time.

"Oh," was all she managed to say before they started crying, and she ran to them. As soon as her hands touched their faces they were silent, staring at their mother with wide, ice blue eyes.

"They know you," Ginny sniffed, staring at her best friend with relief. "i'm so glad youre back Elena!"

"Thank you so much for taking care of my family while I was gone Gin," Elena turned to her friend for a moment, but her eyes found her childrens again. "It means so much to me."

"Well, I know you would do the same for me." Ginny shrugged, wiping her face. "Erm, so, I know you two will probably take the twins and Jacy home, but would you please come over for dinner?"

"Of course!" Elena said, hugging her friend.

The twins had become worse since Elena came home, constantly crying for their parents when they were around and if they werent being held. But Elena didnt mind, not one bit. She told Draco that she was making up for the month that she had been gone, for everything that she missed.

"I want to go back to the Reservation soon Draco," She told her husband one night when they were laying in bed. "I want them to meet their cousins, their Uncle Sam."

"And Jacy's father?" Draco's blue eyes turned frosty, a glare on his face.

"I dont intend on telling him, or Jake that he has a son." Elena sighed. "That's not the reason at all Draco, Jacy already has a father."

"Damn straight he does." Draco pulled his wife closer to him, reveling in her closeness. "Why do you want to go there then?"

"I miss my family, my friends. I want my children to meet them. Ginny and everyone are great, and I'm happy that the kids are taking to them so well, but its not the same for me."

"But its enough for them. The Weasleys are like a giant pack of wizards and witches-theres enough people there for the kids to play with a different person every day of the week."

"Please Draco, I miss my family." Elena's brown eyes had lost their sparkle, and her husband didnt miss that.

"Within the year alright?" He scowled. "I'll build a home there, because I'm not having the kids in a normal home. Can you wait until I have a house put up there?"

"Thank you Draco." Elena smiled, placing a kiss on his mouth.

"You know I couldnt say anything but yes." he groaned, pulling her on top of him.

"I dont want you do have another baby!" Draco told me, staring at my stomach with a mix of happiness and pain.

"It doesnt matter if you want me to or not, this is happening." I told him, hands on my hips.

"How far along are you?" he demanded, and I shook my head.

"Doctor Monroe says that I've been pregnant since January, and its May now, so...four months. Too far along to terminate." I grinned triumphantly at him, but my smile fell as I saw the defeated look in his eyes.

"I dont want to lose you love, and everytime that you get pregnant I come so close to it."

"It's a boy." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I was thinking about naming him Julian Draco."

"Draco?" His voice was rough, his hands wrapping around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"Yes, I wanted to name him after you, since this is more than likely our last one."

"Well thank you, and yes, this is our last one. I cant go through this one more time." he kissed me then forgetting that Jacy was in the room.

"Momma, go James?" Jacy tugged on my pants, a hopeful smile on his two year old face.

"Well, let me see what Aunt Ginny is doing. Maybe James can come over here." I pulled away from Draco, heading over to the kitchen to grab some paper and a pen.

"She might want to come over with Albus as well." Draco told me, smiling at the thought of his godson.

"Yes, I'll ask her. Where are the twins?" I frowned, suddenly remembering that I didnt have them.

"Taking their naps. Their getting big," Draco sighed. "Six months."

"I know, I can't believe they'll be walking soon." They crawled everywhere, and always seemed to manage to find trouble. It didnt help that they had taking an extreme liking to the Weasley Triplets whose first birthday was coming soon. The triplets were now walking, and they seemed to promote mischief to the twins at all possible times. It was slighlty strange how close Cale and Gideon had become as well; I would have thought that the two girls would have bonded more, but that wasnt the case. Dash and Fredrick were always together it seemed, and Aribella held herself apart. I shook my head, clearing out those thoughts. No matter how close the twins got to anyone else, they were eachothers constant companions. They shared the same crib, bodies so close together it was a wonder they managed to sleep at all.

"We have to go shopping for the triplets tomorrow. Their birthday party is coming up soon...Will you ask George what they want?" I mumbled, writing a quick letter to Ginny.

"Sure sure." He picked up his quill and wrote his own letter, finishing his as soon as I had tied the letter onto the owls foot.

"So...within the year?" I returned to our earlier topic, a bright smile on my face.

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Draco had kept his word of having the house built on the Reservation within the year. Our fourth child and third son Julian Draco was born on September Second, and Draco had decided that we should visit the house a couple of weeks after that. Jacy was almost three now; it was unbelievable how much he had grown. He could string together and eloquent sentance, which had a lot to do with Narcissa actually. His black hair was down to his neck, and fell messily into his eyes-probably had something to do with Draco and his wierd liking of having hair in his face. He carried himself like a little prince, and we all treated him like one. Dashiel and Caleya would be one in a few months as well. They looked a lot like Draco, with their pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They had lighter skin than me, but darker than Dracos. And their hair curled slightly to frame their faces. They were just starting to take their first wobbly steps, and it was adorable to see how they held eachother up when they tried. said that Fred and George did that as well. Julian looked like a mix of both of us, with my black hair and Draco's eyes, and paler skin than his older siblings. He was by far calmer than the twins, easier to soothe, and content with just watching what everyone was doing. We had decided on naming George and Angelina as his godparents, which shocked them both. I was a bit surprised that Draco had agreed to let us all go to the house without him. I suppose it helped that he was going away on business for a few months, and he wanted me to be happy while he was away. He had never left for more than a few weeks; and the light depression I always got when he was away hit me a bit harder than before. I knew it killed him to leave so soon after Julian was born; if he could have stayed I know he would have. But that wasnt an option, he was meeting with some top clients, checking out his other offices, and going over his business records with the Ministry. It was going to be strange celebrating the holidays without my husband, especially since I hadnt been their for the last one and I missed him dreadfully. I was all done packing for the trip and the children were asleep, waiting for me to wake them up so that we could use the port key, which wasn't going to work until 8 pm, which was too late for the children to be up anyways, but it would be 4 am there so that the kids would be used to the time schedule. I checked my watch for the thousandth time and started to see I had two minutes to wake up the kids and make sure that they were all touching the port key. I woke up Julian first, who in turn woke up his siblings by crying.

"Come and grab a hold of this now," I told Jacy, placing Cale and Dash's tiny fingers around the steering wheel. He did as he was told and as soon as I placed his hand on the key the portal opened and in seconds we were in a strange but familiar house. Draco had had it decorated almost exatly like the one in England, probably for the childrens sake. It only made me wish that he was here.

"Wheres Daddy?" Jacy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy's still working. But it is bedtime." I took them up to the second floor and found the nursery easily. I laid them in their beds and cribs-Jacy was the only one who got a bed, and left the door open a crack so that I could hear them from my room which was right down the hall. I went into my room and saw a note from Draco on the bedside table.

Elena,

I hope that you like the house, I had it resemble our own house so that the children would feel more at home in it as well. Jacy's birthday presents are in our closet, and I will have someone deliver the presents I picked for the Holidays out in December. I am so sorry that I cannot be there for Christmas, and I miss you and the children. I love you and I will see you on New Years, be safe. Dont hesitate to owl Harry or any of the Weasleys if you get lonesome.

_ Love, _

_ Draco Malfoy_

I smiled as I read the letter and wondered what he had gotten me for Christmas, usually is was something big. I made a few phone calls and then climbed into the giant bed by myself, missing Draco more than ever.

I woke up to someone knocking on the door and Julian crying. Jacy was standing at the end of the bed staring at me and Caleya was talking to Dash in their crib. I groaned and got up, rushing into the nursery, wondering how the hell I was going to get everyone downstairs. I picked up Julian first, giving his forehead a loving kiss as I walked down the stairs. Their was a bed in the living room-which was next to the entryway and door. I laid him their, hoping he wouldnt start to cry again. I ran back up the stairs and into the nursery to pick up the twins, Jacy following me down this time. Cale gave me a slightly sloppy kiss on my cheek, while Dash gave me a hug. I smiled, throwing open the door, bed head and all.

**Jacobs POV**

I knocked on the door for the hundredth time, hearing a baby crying upstairs. I could tell that she had been asleep because I heard her groan and go into another room. She made another trip up and down the stairs, and didnt pause this time when she reached the door. The door opened to reveal Elena, two identical toddlers in her arms, and a little boy holding onto her leg. Her long black hair was in a messy bun with strands loose, her eyes were tired but that was probably because I had woken her up. She was wearing a skin tight tank top and a pair of boxers that obviously belonged to her husband. She looked good for a mom of three, of course she was only 19.

"Jacob?" she said after a moment, as if she couldn't believe I was there.

"Duh, I came as soon as Ms. Clearwater told me you were in town. You didn't call." I accused, she opened the door wider, inviting me in.

"Well I figured you were busy." she walked into the living room, the little boy following her like a puppy. She set the twins down next to a crib, picking up a baby that was crying.

"These your kids?" I asked, staring at the children. They were beautiful, all four of them.

"Yea, this is Julian, he's only three weeks old." she lifted up the arm holding the baby. He had black hair and icy blue eyes, probably from his father. "This angel is Caleya Grace." the girl had big blue eyes like her little brother, and long pale blonde hair. She stared at me with mild interest, she had just woken up as well. "Her twin brother Dashiel," the boy glanced me over, seemingly not interested in what he saw. "We call them Dash and Cale, and this is my eldest son, Jacy." I bent down and scooped the kid in my arms, lifting him high in the air. He laughed with delight, his eyes closed. I brought him down to eye level and he opened his own. I was staring into a pair of eyes I saw every single say when I looked in the mirror.

"Elena…how old is Jacy?" I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"He'll be three next month, on the fourth." she whispered. I counted in my head and looked sharply at her.

"You were never going to tell me were you?" I growled, holding him close.

"Why would I tell you ever Jacob? He has a father, he doesn't need you, you obviously don't need him. Please, he's happy, and he adores his father."

"You mean _your husband._" I glared at her.

"No, I mean his father. Put him down Jacob, now." she demanded, a look on her face I had never seen before. I carefully placed my son on the floor and he immediately went to her leg again.

"Whose that Momma?" Jacy asked her, looking up at me.

"This…is uncle Jacob." I snorted and she gave me a look that made my hair stand up.

"Uncle? Really Elena, I'm his-"

"Shut up. We'll talk about this later alright?" she insisted and I let it drop…for now.

"Uncle Jacob?" Jacy smiled at me and I felt my heart drop. This was my son, my child, and I was never going to be apart of his life because of who I was.

"Hey." was all I could say, turning away trying to keep back the anger I felt rising inside of me.

"I'm sorry Jacob, truly I am." Elena said softly,moving to place Julian in a swing

"No…" I watched her move, wishing for the hundredth time that I was anyone but myself. "I understand. I would have done the same thing if I were you." she could feel the tension building inside of me and tensed herself.

"I didn't do this because of you Jacob," she was setting up a movie for the kids to watch, which they did. She started walking to the kitchen and I followed. "I did it because it was something I needed to do. I'm sorry that you found out this way, but I need this to just stay the way it is. Were happy, all of us." she avoided saying anything that would confirm that I was his father out loud, and I knew why. I could smell the magic in the air.

"Does he listen to everything you say?" I hissed, angry.

"No, its not like that," she rushed, seeing the look in my eyes. "I asked him to. I was almost raped once when I was alone with Jacy, so Draco has a spell that will warn him if something's wrong, part of it is letting him hear what's going on."

"He let you almost get raped?" I growled. "Where is the man who tried to do this?" she smiled slightly.

"I killed him myself." she held out the palms of her hands to show scars. "Broke a picture frame and stabbed him with the glass." she shrugged as if it was no big deal. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I wondered what else she had endured while she had been away from me. She seemed happy, she seemed really happy.

"And your husband? Is he good to you?" I questioned, looking around for some pictures or something.

"Look around if you want, this house is smaller than the one we stay at in England, and our summer home in Italy." she knew that wasn't what I meant and laid her hand on my arm softly. "I love him Jacob, I love him very much." I nodded, feeling more pain enter my heart. But then again, I had no reason to feel any self pity or anger towards her and her happiness. I was the one who had left her, not noticing that she was carrying my child. I knew that all I had to do was ask her to stay that day that I told her I was leaving, I knew that she wanted me to ask her to stay, and I could have had a great life and family. This was all my fault. _Renesme_ I thought, and I felt slightly better. "Did it work out with you and Isabella?" she asked politely, I knew that she hated Bella more than she had ever hated anyone.

"No," I laughed. "She married Edward. They had a kid, a daughter-Renesme."

"That's nice, I'm sure their happy." she thought that they deserved each other really. I knew this woman too well for her to lie to me.

"I….I imprinted with her." her head snapped up and she scowled.

"Dammit Jacob, why are you always out to get your heart broken huh? Why is it that the things that are right in your grasp aren't good enough for you?" she slammed her hand on the table before laying her head in her hands.

"I know…but Renesme likes me too. Once she's old enough were going to be together, I know it." it was my turn to lay my hand on her arm soothingly.

"If that's what you think, I wont tell you otherwise." she stood up and went to the fridge. _I know that you really mean that I'm stupid and going to get hurt even more, I know Elena, but its not something I can control. _I thought once again to myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still sitting down.

"I have company coming over in a few hours. I have to make dinner and get ready. Do you mind watching the kids?" she didn't turn around and I knew she was mad at me, but talking to her now wouldn't fix things.

"Sure." I stood up to go into the living room. The house really was big.

"You can invite the Cullen's if you want. How many?" she offered generously.

"There's nine now."

"Right." she scoffed, she didn't really care how many there were, they didn't eat.

"Whose all coming?" I asked.

"People who already know about them, so tell them not to worry." and started cooking. I shrugged and went into the living to watch the movie with the two kids and keep an eye on Julian, the baby. They were really good kids, and Caleya was on my lap before I had even sat down. Dash sat on the floor, away from me, but kept looking over to his sister every now and again. Jacy eyed me for a moment before making sure his sister was okay and went into the kitchen to be with his mom. He really was a smart kid, watching his little siblings when he was only two. In less than two hours Elena had transformed the already decorated house into something that looked like it was out of a magazine, with dinner ready and on the table. She explained to me that the food wouldn't get cold because Draco had taught her a spell that would keep it warm even when you were eating it. She took the kids upstairs to get them and herself ready and told me to go home and change, it was a formal event. I laughed at that and left, thinking about what she was going to look like in formal attire, my first girlfriend who hated wearing dresses and skirts.

**Edwards POV**

We arrived at Elena's house at exactly 5 p.m. the time that Jacob had told us to be. The house was decorated in a taste that could rival Alice's, who noticed immediately.

"I wonder why she invited us Jasper, she never talked to any of us except for Bella." Alice said to her love, who shrugged and patted her side affectionately.

"She invited us for Jacob, she has no particular fondness for any of us, especially Bella." I could already read her thoughts, they were that strong. She was pretty calm actually, considering she **hated **Bella.

"Should we go home then?" Bella wondered, smoothing out her emerald green dress that Alice told her to wear. She looked beautiful, and I wondered how any woman could ever compare to her.

"No, she'd be offended." Esme answered for me, and fixed Carlisle's tie. They were matching with his white tie and her white dress. I laughed to myself as I watched my family primp themselves up to meet a girl who disliked them all but had invited them anyways for an old love. Renesme looked to be around 16 now and was wearing a black dress that was backless and had diamonds around the middle, she looked at me and I smiled my approval, she looked beautiful. Rosalie was wearing a dead sexy red dress that went to her mid thigh and heels that could kill. I hoped that our host didn't wear red, for she would pale in the light of my sister. Alice decided to wear yellow, since she said it reminded her of laughter, and Jasper wore a yellow tie probably picked out by her. We were the first people there, which only made us feel more tense. I knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal something I hadn't expected-a stunningly beautiful human woman. She not only matched all of my family in beauty, but her personality was great, as she shoved aside all of her dislike and genuinely was happy to see us. She was wearing a shimmer silver dress that hugged her curves and pooled around her thighs. Her long tan legs looked athletic in the silver flats she wore instead of heels, which worked for her. Her hair was up in a bun that was artfully arranged and had long ringlets fall around her waist. Her ears held two sets of diamonds, and around her neck she wore a simple heart and moon diamond necklace. Her ring finger held an elegant ring that told everyone she was married, which I'm sure was a disappointment to plenty of young men.

"Please, come in." she stepped aside and we entered a marvelously decorated home. In another room we could hear the T.V. which was playing a movie for children. She noticed my look and smiled. "My children, their watching '101 Dalmations', its their new favorite." "How old are your children?" Rosalie asked, a little envious of Elena's looks and life.

"Well, their birthdays are all coming up so thats a long answer." she answered, laughing a bit "Almost three, almost one, and three weeks. If you want to meet them you can, they like new people." I know it was hard of her to let us near her little ones, but she also understood that there were things that we couldn't have ourselves and that children were one of them. She understood the longing in Rosalie's eyes.

"I would love too." Rosalie gave a bright smile to Elena who smiled back.

"There's refreshments for you all in the kitchen, wine glasses are in the glass cabinet. I understand that you don't drink human blood or eat human food so I made a call and got various types of animal blood." she said coolly, as if she were discussing the weather. "If your thirsty or hungry, help yourselves." that was her cue that we could now wander around and entertain ourselves however we wanted, or follow her and meet the children. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle went into the kitchen out of curiosity, and the rest of us followed Elena. There was a big sitting area, and the children were watching the movie happily, laughing at all of the funny parts. The movie was paused suddenly and three heads turned quickly around to see their mother and strangers.

"Momma it was the best part." the older boy pouted slightly, but didn't press the subject. I looked into his eyes for a moment, thinking them familiar, but shook the feeling off as fast as it came.

"Movie!" the little girl stuck her lower lip out and scrunched up her forehead, her big blue eyes looking up at her mother with determination.

"Doggies!" a boy who looked exactly like the girl exclaimed, glancing between his mother and the tv a few times.

"Don't you want to meet some friends of mine?" she cooed, scooping the twins in her arms. She was wearing an adorable green and silver dress, her blonde curls were left down, a bow barrette keeping the hair from her face. She had caramel colored skin, and delicate features. "This is Caleya Grace, she's just about one." Elena looked at Rosalie's reaction who seemed infatuated. "You can hold her if you want." Caleya started to object, sensing something from us that children sensed more than adults. "Cale, do you think that I would let someone hold you who would hurt you ever?" she asked the little girl seriously, as if she could understand her. Caleya stared at her mom for a moment before shaking her head. "Good, this is Rosalie, she's very pretty isn't she? Look at her dress!" Caleya was now reaching out for Rosalie by herself and Elena handed her off. "And this is her twin brother Dashiel-he goes by Dash."Dash looked at all of us over before his eyes settled on me.

"Bwaise?" He asked his mother, who laughed.

"No, thats not Uncle Blaise. Thats Edward. Would you like to say hello?" When Dash gave me another look and nodded his head she motioned for me to hold him.

"Sorry, but he likes guys more than girls when it comes to being held. Something about the females in the Weasley family tramatizing him as an infant." I tried to pick up her thoughts on that since I didnt understand, but there was nothing there to demonstrate what she meant. I frowned, but held on to the boy."This is Julian Draco, three weeks old." She picked up a small baby from a baby swing and held him so that we could all see him. He had black hair and blue eyes, and light skin, he was obviously a very calm baby, because he took us all in for a moment before closing his eyes again. "Esme, would you like to hold him?" Elena seemed to know exactly who yearned for child out of my family, and was generous with her own. I could see why she would invite us just for Jacob. Esme took the little boy very carefully, and went to go show Carlisle. Elena took it all in stride and finally picked up her two year old, the one I felt like reminded me of someone.

"This is Jacy Scorpious, he's going to be three next month, my oldest child." she kissed his forehead lovingly. She looked at the three girls staring at her son and smiled encouragingly. "Do you mind playing with him while I go and get the door?" she asked.

"What? The door hasn't even ra-" Renesme started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Elena smiled and set Jacy on the ground and went to go and get the door. "How did she know that someone was going to knock on the door?" my daughter looked at me and I frowned, I honestly had no idea.

The evening went smoothly, and the blood that Elena had provided was surprisingly fresh and tasted great. The house was filled with people from the Reservation who knew about us, and the pack was there as well. Elena's children were showered with attention and love, which they seemed used to and liked. Jacy was particularly fond of Billy Black, and could be found in his lap when he escaped from the crowd of fans. Caleya liked anyone who liked her, and especially enjoyed attention from Jasper and Emmett. Dash had grown particularly fond of Jasper, and he didnt seem to mind the affection. I could practically feel the happiness radiating off of my brother has the boy found his way back to him again. Julian was just passed around from person to person, all saying how handsome he was. Elena was a wonderful host who made sure that all of her guests were comfortable, but avoided Jacob for as long as she could. I could hear her thoughts scramble when he was near and his went sort of blank when he saw her. He stayed near Renesme all night anyways, which Elena noticed and shrugged off just as quickly, but not without wishing that her husband was here. There was a muffled step upstairs, and I pushed my powers out, trying to figure out what was going on.

_I hope that she doesn't mind me crashing her party._ Draco thought to himself, happy to be home. _I can't wait to see the look on her face when she see's me and I tell her I'm staying with her for the Holidays. _I wasn't going to spoil his fun, so I pretended like nothing was going on besides what was right in front of me. Alice saw the scene in her head and smiled at me with delight, she loved happy families.

"I'd like to make a toast!" Elena had gathered everyone in the huge living room where everyone had a drink of their choice, and were sitting down comfortably. She waited until everyone was settled and her voice rang out clearly. "I wanted to thank each and every one of you for coming. I have missed everyone while I have been away, and hope to visit often. My husband Draco sends his-"

"Thank you all for coming and keeping my wife company while I was away, it was very nice of you." Elena turned around, her cup falling to the carpet.

"Draco?" She whispered, her heart fluttering. I smiled as I heard her thoughts, and frowned when I heard Jacobs. I looked at Draco Malfoy and noticed that he was also very good looking for being just a human, and rivaled my brothers and I in looks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena's POV**

"Thank you all for coming and keeping my wife company while I was away, it was very nice of you." I turned around quickly at the sound of Draco's voice, my heart felt ready to explode. I thought that he wasn't going to be here to celebrate Julian's first Christmas, to celebrate it with us together as a family.

"Draco?" I whispered, thinking of nothing but him, I forgot the crowded room behind me filled with my friends and family, I only saw him.

"I'm home love." he said quietly, opening his arms for me. I flew into them and held on tight, trying not to cry.

"I've missed you so much!" I mumbled into his shirt, looking up into his eyes as he laughed.

"I've been gone only two weeks Elena," his eyes turned darker and he kissed my lips gently, aware of the audience. "But the days dragged by slowly and it felt like an eternity away from you." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes it did."

"Where's Jacy?" He asked, looking around. Billy Black set Jacy down and Jacobs son came running towards Draco.

"Daddy!" he laughed as Draco swung him high into the air before giving him a bear hug.

"Have you taken good care of Mommy, Cale,Dash, and Julian while I was away?" Draco asked his 'son' seriously, who nodded, just as gravely.

"Yes I have Daddy." he looked at me for confirmation and I kissed his cheek.

"You have done an amazing job of watching over us Jacy, thank you." he rewarded me with a huge smile, and Draco pulled a present for Jacy from behind his back. My friends and family were watching this with smiles on their faces, happy that I was happy. Except for Jacob, who calmly but angrily strode out of the room and slammed the door. I looked after him with sadness but made no move after him, this was my family now.

**Jacobs POV**

I watched in silence as Elena rushed into her husbands arms, who was a handsome guy, which only made me even more upset. I watched as they kissed, I watched as she gazed up at him in total adoration and he returned the same look which made it worse for me, because how can I hate a guy who makes her so happy? I watched as he called for **my **son, and I watched **my** son run up to him, calling him 'daddy'. I watched as Elena's husband, the man who takes care of my son and calls him that with pride, pick him up and stare in amazement at **his** child, that was in fact **mine**. I watched until I couldn't watch anymore, because I couldn't take the fact that Draco Malfoy was Jacy's father, and I wasn't. I walked as quickly out of the house as I could and barely stopped the shift from man to animal as I walked to the end of her driveway. I heard footsteps behind me and felt a swell of disappointment as I realized that they weren't Elena's coming out to comfort me.

"He's your son then? Jacy?" Edward sat down next to me, he had become one of my closest friends, despite everything that we had been through.

"I found out earlier today when I came by to see her. I picked him up, looked into his eyes, and saw the same ones that I looked into everyday in the mirror." I snorted, trying to keep my anger at myself down. "I used her the summer I ran away and left her without even asking her if she was going to be okay, and now she has my son, who doesn't need me because he already has a father who can give him everything that I cant."

"I can understand how you might think that Jake, but you have to see that it isn't your fault entirely. She could have told you that she was pregnant, but she had other plans. She's happy, you have Nessie, so I don't see why this is eating at you do much." Edward looked confused, I could tell that he wished Jasper was out here to calm me down some, but I didn't want to not feel anything. I had a son who would never find out that I am his father. Ever.

"You don't understand Edward, maybe at one point in time you did, but now you don't. I wont have children with Renesme, I wont risk it. This is the only child that I will ever have, and he will never know that I'm his father. Never." I was getting more and more frustrated as I thought it through, and I felt like it was consuming me entirely.

"I still know what it felt like to think that I would never have a child to give to Bella, you must understand that by acting in this way you are unintentionally hurting Renesme who feels the same way."

"I've got to go." I said, standing up abruptly.

"Where are you going Jacob? You know Renesme worries when you do this."

"I'll be back." was all I said before taking off.

**Elena's POV**

"Was that him?" Draco asked me later that night after everyone had left. "That man who left when I came back?"

"Yes," I said weakly, wondering why I felt so bad.

"Did you tell him then?" I couldnt tell if he was mad at me or not, I couldnt figure out if he hated me yet.

"No...He came by this morning to say hello. Mrs. Clearwater told him I had been in town for a little while." I poured myself another glass of wine. "I let him in and introduced him to the kids, because it would have been wierd if I had just walked right past them as if they didnt exist."

"Then how did he figure it out? Jacy looks like you to me." Draco grabbed a glass of firewhiskey for himself.

"Jacy has Jakes eyes Draco. And when Jake scooped him up for an air toss...he saw them. And asked me how old he was, and then counted back in his head, and figured it out." I went for another drink and scowled when I realized my glass was already empty. I was about to pour myself some more but Draco grabbed my hand.

"Dont love," he said gently. "Not over this. Over him." their was pain in his eyes, and I flinched when I saw that.

"I dont care about Jake being upset...I mean, yes, I feel bad that he found out. I just thought that you seeing him would make you hate me...or that I disgust you now."

"No, I dont hate you." He sighed, setting his drink down. "I hate him. I hate him almost more than i've hated anyone."

"Almost?"

"He-who-must-not-be-named comes first." Draco shrugged, wraping his arms around me tightly. "I dont hate you love."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, lets go to bed. The Weasleys are coming over for Christmas and I think we should be well rested by then."

"Thats months away Draco!" I laughed as he scooped me up, carrying me up the stairs.

"My point exactly. I dont have to work, you dont have to work, and we have three birthdays coming up. We need all the rest we can get!"

**Christmas-Two Years Later**

"I dont want to wear that Momma!" Jacy told Elena, pushing the jacket away from him.

"Jacy, you want to look your best in front of the company dont you?" She said patiently, slowly bringing the jacket closer to him again.

"Well...yes. But I dont want to wear a jacket. Its not fair. Julian isnt wearing a jacket."

"I am! And I hate jackets!" Dashiel, now four, came into the room, pushing his pale blonde hair from his eyes.

"I have to wear a dress." Caleya said from his side, wrinking her nose at the clothes her parents had picked out for her.

"I think you look beautiful Princess." Draco scooped her up, kissing her pale blonde locks. She giggled and kissed his cheek, holding him tight for a moment. She loved her Daddy, especially when he called her 'Princess'.

"Thank you Daddy." She patted the green silk, suddenly liking it. "You look pretty too." Elena laughed at her daughters words, finally getting Jacy to put on the jacket.

"What about me? Do I look alright?" Jacy asked his father, wanting his approval. Draco looked him over, making a show of his observation.

"Why, I think you look like the most charming young man i've ever seen." Draco kissed his wifes forehead, holding her close for a moment. "And you look especially lovely today." Elena was wearing a green dress like their daughter, only hers was longer and more elegant.

"Thank you," she smiled, looking over the children one last time. "Julian, come here darling." She picked up their youngest son, the one she had been in labor for over 17 hours for.

"Momma, I want prezzies." The little boy looked at his mother with ice blue eyes, his jet black hair falling into his eyes.

"Of course you do, and you'll get them as soon as we go to the burrow. Dont you want to see grandma molly?" Elena made her way to the fireplace, Draco carrying Caleya while Dashiel and Jacy followed.

"Gammi Molly!" Julian grinned, not minding that he had been woken up so early now.

"I can't wait to see James!" Jacy exclaimed, his brown eyes lit up as he thought about his very best friend.

"I like Gideon, he's funny."Cale commented from her fathers arms, a small smile on her perfect face.

"I like Freddie! He's the best!"

"Lily too?" Julian asked his mother, his blue eyes worried.

"Yes, Lily will be there too." she assured him, stepping into the fireplace. "Jacy, come with me. Dash, you'll go with Daddy and Cale okay?"

"Yes Momma." Dash said, standing closer to his father and twin sister.

"Do you think i'll have a lot of presents Momma?" Jacy wondered as he grabbed a bit of her dress, holding on tight. He hated floo traveling.

"I think you will, you always do." She said absently, letting go of the green powder and saying the 'Burrow' very clearly.

The Weasleys had been preparing for the day all last night, and the house had had an extension charmed placed on to be ready for all of the people that would soon be in it. With sixteen grandchildren, Molly Weasley had been shopping for the last two months to get everything that she knew they wanted. It wasnt a problem for her money wise anymore, and she loved their faces when they opened their gifts. Even though the little Malfoys werent her actual grandchildren, she had been in their lives since they were born, and considered them apart of her already large family. George, Angelina, and the triplets were already in the living room, the triplets yawning. Harry, Ginny,Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily had just arrived and were in the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo were bound to be there any minute, and Bill, Fluer, and the children were upstairs getting ready since they had slept here last night.

"Merry Christmas Molly!" Elena announced her arrival by giving the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Happy Christmas dear! And to you both as well!" Molly gave the two boys a pat, looking at them fondly. "How you both have grown so much since the twins birthday party!"

"Where are the twins?" Ginny frowned, not seeing them or Draco.

"Oh, Draco was coming with them. Its easier to split up, otherwise the fireplace is cramped."

"Lily!" Julian cried, reaching out for the little redhead. Lily Winifred Potter, two and a half years old, bright red hair, bright green eyes, and an even brighter smile, extended her own hand towards Julian.

"I swear, those to are going to get married when their older." Molly sang, bustling about the kitchen.

"Whose getting married?" Draco asked, stepping into the kitchen without the twins.

"Oh, my mum thinks Lily and Julian are going to when their older." Ginny rolled her eyes, setting Lily down and motioning for Elena to do the same with Julian. "James, take your sister and Julian into the living room. Albus, go with them. You too Teddy." The children did as they were told, Jacy following without having to be instructed to.

"Right, because Harry wouldnt have a heart attack if his only daughter decided to marry a Malfoy." Draco scoffed, draping his arm around his wifes waist.

"That would never happen." Harry said quickly. "I mean, not that i'd have a problem with it, but they are going to grow up together. They'll be too close, like brother and sister-or cousins even. It would wierd them out."

"Uh-huh. Thats okay, I'm sure i'd have a fit if Cale decided she was in love with James, or Gideon. I swear, last week Cale came home with this tiny ring on her finger. I asked her what it was and she said she was married to Gideon."

"Seriously? Thats too cute." Ginny gushed, leaning into Harry.

"No it bloody wasnt! It damn near gave me a heart attack. She's four! Bleeding _four!_ and already i've got boys trying to marry her." Draco growled, thinking about his baby girl, his little princess.

"Yes, well how do you think _I_ felt when Rose came home talking all dreamy like about being in love with Dashiel? Hmm?Your son brainwashed my daughter!"

"Well he didnt propose to her like Gideon did to Cale!" Elena laughed, defending her son from the red faced Ron.

"Thats my lad! I taught him to be a gentleman." George snickered at Draco's face, grabbing a cookie.

"I swear on Merlins left foot Weasley," Draco threatened. "If my daughter comes home _one more time_ engaged to your son she's no longer allowed to enter your house."

"Hey, dont do that to them. They love eachother!" George pointed to the living room. "Gideons giving a present he picked out for her himself! And it was wickedly expensive! She better marry him, or it'll break his heart."

"Their **four!** No one is getting married." Angelina shook her head at the men, wondering if they were all dropped on their heads as infants.

"No ones picking up Aribella, so I can see as to how you wouldnt have a problem with it. Thats my little princess Weasley. My _only_ little princess."

"Yes well, Dash does seem to be a little player." George commented lightly. "He's in there holding both little Rose and Aribellas hand right now."

"Wha? The bloody scoundral! Two timing my daughter!" Ron roared, about to charge in the living room to break them up.

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Molly yelled. "They are children for merlins sake. Calm down and eat something. That always makes you feel better."

"Right, children. Food, better." Ron mumbled to himself, reaching for a cookie.

"Nutters." Draco grumbled, pulling Elena into the living room. He watched as Cale opened her present from Gideon, who was looking at her like the sun rose from her eyes. Cale unwrapped the paper, lifted up a box, and held up a pretty silver necklace. She brought it close to her face to study it, looking up at him happily after she realized what it was.

"You got me a flower necklace!" She squeeled, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I love Daisies!"

"I know," Gideon blushed, looking down shyly. "I gave you Daisies on your birthday."

"You did!" She gazed at the necklace again, a far away look in her eyes. "I love you Gideon!"

"I love you too Cale." he responded, quite serious for a four year old.

"See, look at that. That git-"

"Look love, she's happy. And he remembered her favorite flower. He's only four."

"Four and a half. He's too old for her."

"Your crazy." Elena laughed quietly, loving how irritated her husband was about their daughters love life...when she was four.

"No, i'm right. I should make her give the necklace back." he muttered, but shook his head. "No, that will make her want it more. She'll forget about it after she see's the present we got her." Draco gave an irritated sigh, this was going to kill him. He thought back to the first christmas he could remember, with his mother and father.

_"Mother, are we going to open presents now?" I asked her, looking up. She was so much bigger than me, I thought that my parents were giants. _

_ "Yes Draco, we are. Your father and I got you something that we'll think you'll really enjoy." She told me, her deep blue eyes light, kind._

_ "I got you something mummy," I said proudly. I remember how proud I had been to have picked something out for her by myself. I went to the christmas tree and grabbed a poorly wrapped box. I handed it to her quickly, suddenly excited and nervous to have her open it._

_ "You didnt have to get me anything darling." She had said, but she opened the box quickly enough. "Oh Draco, thank you." She held up a sparkling pair of earrings, the same color as her eyes._

_ "You're welcome Mummy. Grandfather went with me because he said that little boys cant buy things like that by themselves." I scowled. "But I could have." _

_ "I'm sure you could have. These are so lovely. Lucius, look what Draco got me for christmas." My mother handed the earrings over to father, who examined them carefully._

_ "You have good taste in jewlery son." he said, handing them back to mother. "Now, go pick out a present to open."_

_ "I got you something too Father." I was much more nervous to give the gift I had picked out for my father. I never knew what would please him or make him angry, and most times he just stared at me with this cool look. I wished that he would look at me the way Mummy does, but he never did. _

_ "Did you? Well, lets see it." He waited as I picked up the slim package and placed it in his hands, backing away a few steps. He opened it slowly, his face never changing. When he finally pulled out the actual present, my heart was beating so fast I felt dizzy. _

_ "Its for your wand Father. Grandfather told me you were in Slyth-sly-Slytherin, and that its a snake. So I got you a snake. Thats a real gem too!" I swallowed, mad at myself for stumbling over my words. _

_ "So this goes on the end of my wand, and I hold it with the snake in my hand?" he asked, already placing his wand in the end of the silver snake head. _

_ "Yes, do you like it Father?" he looked it over again for a few moments that felt like eternity to me then. _

_ "Its very nice Draco. Thank you." I grinned then, happy. I had given my parents gifts that they both liked, and neither of them knew that I had got them anything! _

_ "Youre welcome. May I open my presents now please?" They nodded, watching me silently. I got many things that christmas, but nothing made me feel quite as happy as the look in my fathers eyes after I had given him his gift. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think that we should have gotten them something grander?" I asked my husband, watching our children play with the Weasley and Potter children.

"No, they got plenty of expensive things from everyone else. Which is exactly why we didn't. We don't want to spoil them." He took a drink of his spiked eggnog, grabbing a cookie from a floating plate.

"Oh, so you don't want them to be like you?" Harry joked, a bit tipsy from one too many drinks.

"I don't. I was rude, cruel, and selfish. I don't want them to be like that." Draco said honestly. I think he might have drunken too much as well.

"Well, you're not like that anymore. And the Dark Lord is gone." Harry took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead. "Although my blasted scars been hurting lately and I don't know why." Draco looked away, and he seemed so tired.

"What would you do if I told you that he had a son?"

"Voldemort? A son? Who in their right mind would sleep with him?" Ginny scrunched up her nose in disgust, shuddering.

"My aunt. Bellatrix." Draco said simply, looking around the room warily.

"Wait, you're serious aren't you?" Hermione gasped, a cookie halfway to her mouth. "He had a son with that evil woman."

"Yes, they did." Draco groaned, rubbing his face. "I didn't think it would matter...well, I just found out about it too. My father had him in hiding. But then, since he's in Azkaban." He didn't finish his sentence; instead he took a rather large drink.

"Draco...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, my father told my mother about him. Who told me. Because apparently this boy wants revenge. And my wife, my children, they aren't purebloods. And since I married a muggle, if there's another war like last time, I'm a blood traitor. I can't protect my family." I felt cold suddenly, and I looked over at my children again, watching their smiling faces, hearing their laughter.

"How old is he?" Harry asked, his face pale.

"Seventeen. His name is Kingston, but he goes by King I guess. I don't know where he's at, so don't ask me. He's my cousin." Draco looked torn, he didn't want to betray his family, but yet there were his wife and children, and they were the most important part of it.

"Do you know the plan?" Hermione leaned forward, serious. I could see how she would get the name Brightest Witch of Her Age, and how she played a major role in the Second War.

"I know a bit of it, not much. Just what my mother told me." Draco looked at me, his ice blue eyes sad. "Kingston plans on finishing what his father started. He wants the muggles and the muggle borns to know their place. He basically wants to enslave them all, everything that isn't pureblood. I guess half-bloods are alright with him, as long as they don't come from traitor families."

"Traitor families?" I whispered, remembering what he had said about him being a blood traitor.

"The Weasleys are a good example of what people think blood traitors are...wizards who don't care about blood. That think everyone is equal. And me, wizards who married muggles or witches beneath them after Voldemorts defeat. I...I can't keep you safe Elena, you or the children. If he does rise, and it becomes like the last war, we'd have to go into hiding."

"But you'd stay with me right?" I could barely talk, this couldn't be happening. Everyone was so happy finally, everyone was free.

"I would never let you out of my sight."

"You've prepared a safe house already?" Ron questioned, for once not eating anything.

"Yes, I've taken out all of my money from Gringotts as well." He looked at the people sitting at the table, people he now considered good friends. "I hope you don't think this wrong of me, but I bought a safe house that could fit all of us. There's land for a garden and animals so that we can survive without having to go out. There's plenty of room for the children. I figured Hermione could teach the children, Merlin knows she's smart enough."

"Blimey Draco," Harry breathed. "You bought a house for everyone?"

"My children love everyone here. I don't want them to lose any one of you. And you all would be large targets. If we leave soon, before they start really watching, we could disappear."

"How do you know they aren't watching yet?" Ginny frowned.

"My mother. I guess Kingston looks at her like a mother himself, and he trusts her. When she heard of his plan to kill everyone that betrayed his parents, she knew that I would be on that list. Or at least my wife and children. She loves her grandchildren, and so she told me. They aren't looking to strike yet, but they have built up a large gathering. I suggest we do this soon, if you plan on coming with us."

"When are we going to this safe house?" I was in shock, everything had been so perfect. I was planning on putting Jacy in kindergarten soon, or at least getting a tutor.

"The first of January. New Year's Eve. Perfect excuse to travel. I thought about staging our deaths. That way they wouldn't think to look for us."

"You really think it will get bad, don't you?" Harry's emerald eyes showed the pain this news brought on, and his gaze landed on his own children.

"I do. My mother showed me her memories. He's serious, and he's been studying dark magic his whole life. My father taught him well." Draco scowled, slamming his drink down on the counter. "If you're coming with us, I'll give you the location of the safe house, but only after you tell me how you plan to fake your deaths."

"Why after?" Ron looked sick, and he had gripped Hermione's hand tightly. She was a muggle born I remembered, and I knew how she must feel right now.

"Because I can't risk you changing your mind, getting caught, and leading them to us by accident." My husband looked into my eyes, his face fierce. "I will not put my family in danger."

"There's something you should know about me Draco." I said quietly, cursing my life. I had never wanted to tell anyone this, anyone outside of the reservation.

"What? Is everything alright?" he looked panicked for a minute, and I smiled shakily.

"Yes love, everything's fine. It's just, I didn't ever think I would need to do this ever again." I stood up, closing the door to the living room so the children wouldn't see.

"Are you a man?" George somehow managed to joke, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not a man you idiot. Just watch and don't freak out. I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me? You're a muggle Elena, in case you forgot. I have a wand." George waved his wand in the air for me to see, giving me the look he normally saved for Ron.

"Just shut up and watch." I closed my eyes, focusing on my body. Of every limb I had, changing. It hurt, the pain was almost unbearable, but I had changed in no time, almost like I'd never stopped. I shook my head, flinching as the children's laughter hit my now sensitive ears.

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped eyes wide. I grinned, and Hermione leaned back, away from me. I closed my mouth immediately; I had forgotten that I had large teeth. I sat down on my haunches, sighing. My white fur gleamed in the room, and my paws seemed larger than I remembered.

"You're a shape shifter?" Draco murmured, amazed. I nodded my head, inching towards him.

"That could come in handy in a fight." George mused, looking me over. "Large teeth, she's rather big for a wolf. And her claws look like they could do some damage."

"I don't think she likes being a wolf." Ginny said slowly, her hazel eyes watching me closely. "Do you?" I shook my head, glad that she understood. I hated being a wolf, of not being able to talk, or run my fingers though my hair. There were certain things I liked about being one, yes, but not like my brothers at the Reservation. Plus, the fact that I was snow white and they were all browns, grays, and blacks rubbed me wrong. It was a constant reminder that I wasn't really a true member of their pack, that I didn't belong.

"Can you change back?" Draco was looking at me in awe, and I growled. He didn't jump like Hermione and Angelina, he didn't move at all. I scratched at my clothes, now ripped beyond repair.

"Oh, you need clothes. Change back and I'll get you a pair." Ginny smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, wishing I could communicate. I focused on my hands, of having fingers and toes, and a tongue that could talk. And suddenly I was me again, and it was quite cold because I didn't have any clothes.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco hissed, covering me with his jacket quickly. "You could have mentioned you'd come back naked."

"Sorry, in case you didn't notice I couldn't _talk_." I glared, going with Ginny to borrow an old dress.

"You should have told me you could shape shift, that's so cool." she gushed, handing me a plain blue dress.

"I don't like it. It's a bad reminder." I said softly, pulling it on.

"Oh, well that could help. Shape shifters have a good place in the Wizarding World. They're higher up than Muggle-borns, but only if you were born with the ability."

"I was. So do I still have to go into hiding?" I asked hopefully, maybe I should have told them sooner.

"Yes you do. I said higher up, but not better. The Dark Lord looked down on everyone who wasn't a Pureblood Wizard. You'd probably be bred for more pups, and then kept like an animal. But you wouldn't be killed. Most likely. If you weren't married to Draco." she gave me a sad look before pulling me in for a hug.

"Oh, okay." I hugged her back weakly, not feeling good.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to the safe house with you. Me and the kids and Harry. We're going. I can't do another war, not with children to worry about."

"That's good. I would have been afraid for you all the time if you didn't." I started back down the stairs, suddenly feeling like everything was coming to an end.

"I know."

"Were you born a shape shifter?" Draco said as soon as I got back, hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I was."

"So Jacy is probably one too. Was his father?"

"Yes, we both are. And I don't know if Jacy is. I hope not. I hope none of them are." I admitted, wanting nothing more than to hold my babies.

"This is good Elena, if they catch me, you can turn into a wolf. And if the kids are, they can too. You all can escape-"

"Don't you dare talk like that Draco Malfoy. I am **not** leaving you. Ever." I held onto him tightly, scared.

"Not even to keep our children alive? Elena, if they have a chance, if you do, you're going to take It." he told me, shaking me a bit.

"It won't come to that. We've beat back the Death Eaters every time they've tried to come back. Now that we know early, I can inform the Aurors office, and they can start searching. I'll send a letter to the Daily Prophet tomorrow, saying that the Potter family perished in a fire Christmas night. We'll need the location of the safe house." Harry looked tired, so tired. And I felt it too, this sluggishness. Everything felt so heavy, and I just wanted to sleep until it was over.

"Alright. I'll give it to you before we leave. Anyone else coming?" Draco looked around the room, and everyone nodded their heads.

"I can get the word out that we died in a muggle plane crash, visiting my parents." Hermione whispered, pale at the thought of having to fake her own death.

"And I can make it look like my house blew up from a bad batch of experiments for the shop. I'll be joining the house shortly after you leave for it Draco." George had no smile on his face, and Angelina was trying not to cry. She loved their house, their life. She didn't want this for her children.

"I'm old enough where passing on in my sleep isn't unusual, and Arthur can die mysteriously soon after. We'll leave a few months after you do, just to be safe." Molly was crying, silent tears falling from her eyes. Elena felt her heart break for the woman; she had lived through two wars, and still managed to keep her home during them. And now she would have to leave it behind, leave all the memories.

"How will you die Draco?" Hermione tilted her head, interested in his plan.

"Poison." he said, a smirk on his face. "Someone poisoned the entire Malfoy family, revenge for betraying the Dark Lord."

"Brilliant." Ron snorted, shaking his head. "But possible."

And that was how our Christmas ended; planning our deaths.

"Do we really have to go Draco?" I whispered to him as we lay in our bed, his arms wrapped around me.

"Yes, we really do love." He pulled me closer to him, it was like our hearts were breaking, but there wasn't a specific reason besides the 'what ifs' and the 'maybes'.

"I don't want to. I like the way things are, the way they were going." I turned so that I was facing him. "What about when Dash, Cale, and Julian get old enough to go to Hogwarts. Are we going to enroll them? Or are we not going to put them in school, because were 'dead'."

"I'm hoping this will be over by then. That's seven years away for Dash and Cale, and if it comes to that, then Hermione, Harry, Ron, George, Angelina, and I can teach them everything they all need to know."

"How will they get their wands?" I insisted, not letting this go.

"A wand shop in another country, where no one will recognize us." He played with my hair, as much to soothe himself as to soothe me.

"And are we leaving the country?"

"Yes, we are. I've picked a place where no one would ever believe we would go. Plus, no one will ever see it. I've had so many protection charms, spells, and barriers put up that it's literally impossible to find." I leaned my head against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"And we just wait for it to be over? What if your cousin wins?" Draco didn't answer for a while, and I thought he was going to ignore my question.

"Then we'll live our lives at Summerland, and when the kids are old enough, they'll change their last names, and live life. They can go live on the reservation can't they? Since you're their mum, they'd have to let them."

"Summerland? And yes, but what about the other children? They can't go."

"It's the name of the land that I bought under a false name. Well, it's a real person; I just altered his memories to make him think that he has a small cottage out there. He'll never come out, and if he does he'll just turn right back around when he hits the barrier. And I don't know Elena, I really don't. Go to sleep love, it'll be fine." He kissed me, ending the conversation.

"Alright fine. Our problems will still be here when we wake up you know." I warned, but closed my eyes anyways. I never thought things would end up this way.

_"Give me that song again_

_Hold me closer than you ever did before_

_When I've given all I'll give you more_

_We'll keep on floating to the shore_

_You can take a storm and turn it all around_

_And then the sun shines through_

_Oh, the story of your life_

_We have all been designed_

_But you're as real on the outside."_

Ginny listened to Elena sing to all the children, eyes closed. They had been in the safe house for less than a week, and already it seemed like forever. Draco had picked a great place, and the house was huge. They had decided on having all of the children clustered on the same floor, so that they could keep each other company. The adults were on the bottom and third floor, with Molly and Arthur on the second with the kids. No one would be able to get to the children without alerting an adult, who would be able to warn the others. Ginny and Harry were on the bottom floor with Elena and Draco. George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fluer were on the third floor. It worked for all of them, and Ginny liked being close to the kitchen. They had a barn full of animals; cows, chickens, pigs, and horses. They had two gardens, one for vegetables and the other for flowers. Draco had even thought enough to have apple, orange and peach tree's put in. They wouldn't go hungry here, not for a long time anyways. Draco had put in a basement, and it was stocked with food that wouldn't spoil, and had plenty of nutrients for the children. All in all it was a great set up, and Ginny was grateful Draco had asked them all to join them.

"She has a lovely voice." Angelina whispered to Ginny, startling her.

"Oh! Merlin Ange, you scared me. Yeah she does. It's pretty relaxing. Sometimes she sings in another language, and that knocks the kids out faster than anything I've ever come up with."

"I think that this is harder on her than it is on us." Angelina closed her eyes, sitting down next to her sister-in-law. "She wasn't born in a time of war, didn't grow up with it like we did. She's been thrown into a magical world and stuck with all of the main targets of a war with her children. It's a wonder she still talks to us."

"I never thought of it like that." Ginny sighed, another problem to add to her list. "She's my best friend Ange, if she hates me-"  
>"I don't hate you. And Ange, this is my family. I would rather be here with all of you, knowing that you're all safe, then somewhere else." Elena softly closed the door to the children's room.<p>

"Are they all in there tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, except for Teddy. You know he's ten right? We should ask Bill and Fluer again if they want to come...Victorie would keep him company better than any five year old." Elena looked exhausted. She could barely eat, and when she did it wasn't much. Her husband and friends had noticed, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. She ate enough to keep her going, nothing more and nothing less.

"Hermione says that she's going to start teaching Jacy and Jamie. She says that they are plenty old enough to start reading, and learning how to write. She wants us to read every night to the kids." Angelina spoke up, ignoring Elena's comment about Bill and Fluer. They wouldn't go into hiding, not if it included Draco Malfoy and his family.

"That's nice of her." Elena's voice sounded strained. "I have to go do some things." And she left the two women alone in the hallway.

"She's mad at us." Ginny groaned, rubbing her hand across her face.

"No, she's mad at me." Angelina scowled. "She's mad because we won't tell her the real reason why Bill and Fluer won't come to the safe house. She's mad because she knows the reason."

"She does?"

"She's not stupid Ginny."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Because this whole situation pisses me off to be honest. I miss my house, my friends, working at the hospital. I miss having a normal life."

"But she's not eating right Ange, that's not healthy. And she's always working, doing something around the house that she doesn't need to do."

"It helps her. She doesn't have magic like we do. Whatever we do with magic she has to do with her own two hands. So when she cleans, it's not because she's mad or upset necessarily, it's because it's what she does to help her out."

"Okay…but really Ange, you're a Healer, what's wrong with her. I know it just isn't that she's upset." Ginny looked up at her friend, worry clear in her hazel eyes.

"I don't think she's told Draco yet…but she's going to have another baby."

"Really, how do you know?" Ginny's face lit into a huge smile, her hazel eyes brightening.

"Because I'm a Healer…"Ange trailed off, giving her a look. "She's about five months along, give or take. I know that she only found out recently."

"So Draco doesn't know? Oh Merlin, he's going to freak out. Nothing ever goes right when Elena has a baby." Ginny groaned, understanding her friend's behavior recently.

"I don't know what?" Draco's icy blue eyes were panicked. "What about Elena and babies?"

"Draco…don't do anything rash or stupid." Angelina warned, watching the man in front of her carefully.

"You tell me what you know Angelina, now." He demanded.

"I only suspect is all-"

"You're a Healer Ange, you _know_ these things."

"Alright fine. I _know_ that you're wife is about five months pregnant, and that she won't tell you for a while because she just found out herself, and were in this mess." Draco closed his eyes, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"How long has she known?"

"How long has she been avoiding you?" Angelina shot back.

"A couple of weeks now."

"Then that's your answer, she knows how you feel about her having babies." Angelina let out a deep breathe, shaking her head. "Really, just let her tell you. Otherwise she's going to be upset, and that's the last thing you need. Any of us need to be honest. I don't have the tools to take care of her if something were to go wrong like it did with the twins." Draco groaned, wondering how the hell he was going to be able to deal with all of this.

"Fine, I won't say anything. But if she doesn't tell me in a week, then I'm saying something. And I'll make a call; get some equipment here so that she can have the baby in the house somewhere. I can't risk our cover being blown."


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I've been trying to put these little author notes on here, but it wont work unless I write it when I'm writing my story on word. So I'll just have to remember to do that. I have a two tests this week, and a lot of homework, so I don't know when I'll have time to post again, but hopefully I will soon. I have another idea for a different story between Hermione and Fred that I kind of want to do—or maybe an OC, so we'll see if I get that up. Enjoy the story =) this one is really chill and mellow, and happy. **

I left Ginny and Angelina after singing lullabies to the children, my mind elsewhere. I knew that they were talking about me, but I'd rather know it than listen to it. They meant well, they always did, but living in this house was starting to drive me mad. It's not like we couldn't go outside, or do a lot of things, but there were things that I missed. I wanted to go outside….I wanted to leave this house and go to the store. I wanted my life back. I sighed, sitting down at the kitchen island. I should probably eat something I knew, especially since I figured out that I was going to have another baby. I didn't know how far along I was, but I knew it was pretty far. I could feel the baby move inside of me, and every now and again I felt a little kick. I needed to eat more often, and tell Draco. Oh Draco, he wasn't going to be happy about this. He was never excited when I told him I was going to have a baby, not after the twins. I was excited; I was always excited for another baby. But, I didn't want to raise a baby in a house-granted a huge one, but still, it's just a house. I sighed, and then made myself some tea and a sandwich. I was just taking a bite when Draco walked in, a look on his face that I knew all too well.

"Who told you?" I groaned, losing my appetite.

"Told me what?" He kept glancing at my stomach, giving him away.

"Who told you that I was pregnant?"

"Angelina. Why didn't you?" He ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was upset.

"I didn't tell you because I just found out, and I needed to think about it."

"Think about what exactly Elena?" He frowned. "Angelina told me you were too far along to terminate, not like we'd have that option anyways, or that you would go through with it."

"No, I wouldn't go through with that Draco, because it's wrong. This little being inside of me is someone that you and I created together, and I wouldn't kill it. Sure, this isn't the ideal situation that I would want to have a baby in-"

"There is no ideal situation Elena, that's my point! No matter where we are, something always goes wrong when you have a baby. I love our children, I wouldn't trade them for anything, but I don't want to risk your life anymore." His eyes looked anywhere but mine, and his shoulders drooped. This wasn't the strong, proud, confident man I had married, no. This man standing in front of me was scared.

"What happened Draco? What happened that you're so against me risking my life to let our child have one?" He flinched as the words came out, making me regret saying them.

"My mother almost died when she went into labor with my little sister."

"You have a sister?" I frowned. Why hadn't he mentioned her before? Why hadn't I met her?

"No, I don't. I did." His eyes were distant as he remembered something from his past, something he had never shared with me before. "I was eight, very excited for my little sister to come out so that I could take care of her. When my mother went into labor I had to wait outside, but then something went wrong. All of a sudden, this tiny baby girl was placed into my arms by my father. She was perfect. Her little golden curls, the sky blue eyes just like mothers. She held onto my finger as tight as she could, and I promised her that I would take care of her, protect her from everyone and everything." He paused, and I sensed that this story didn't have a happy ending.

"You don't have to tell me this Draco, it's okay." I said, for my benefit. I didn't want to hear what happened to that little girl.

"My father came out, angrier than I've ever seen him. He grabbed her  
>from me, tore her from my arms. I tried to stop him, to take her back, but he just held her high, his wand pointed right at her heart. 'You want to protect this girl? This little thing that killed your mother?' he said to me, and I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My mother couldn't be dead, I had just seen her. 'Mummy isn't dead! She's fine!' I shouted back. The only time I've ever yelled at him. 'This thing is making your mother bleed to death, the doctors can't stop it. She is going to die. And I will <strong>not<strong> spend the rest of my life looking at her.' And then, he killed her. He killed my baby sister, his daughter right in front of me. My mother recovered from the blood loss, but not the loss of her little girl. They never tried for another child, and I was an only sibling." His body was shaking, but his eyes were clear. I couldn't stop the horror from swelling up inside of my body. I knew his father was cruel, but I never imagined that he could kill his own child.

"Draco, you would never do anything like that. I know you wouldn't. You would take care of our children, and you would love this baby all the more." I managed to get out. I wanted to stand up and go to him, but I knew he would push me away.

"I don't want to feel that way Elena; I don't want to remember that my father killed my little sister. And every time you have a baby, every time you almost die, I remember that day. That doesn't mean I love any of our children any less, but it hurts. I just want to forget it. And I can't, because you keep having babies!" He turned away from me, tense. I sighed; I didn't know what kind of mental turmoil Draco went through every time I had a baby.

"Draco…I'm sorry. I didn't do this on purpose. I'll do whatever you want to make you feel better, I promise. Hell, I'll lie in bed all the time so that nothing bad happens. But please, please don't close yourself off from me. I can't do this alone." He turned back to me, his eyes closed.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. But this really is the last one Elena, swear to me it is." I couldn't do this to him now, knowing about his past. My own shoulders slumped in defeat and I nodded my head. "Say it out loud Elena, please."

"I promise that this is our last child Draco, I swear it." My heart was breaking as I spoke the words. Not because we didn't have enough children, but because of what I would have to do if I did get pregnant again.

"Thank you. Do you want me to make you something yummier than this?" He motioned to my sandwich and I shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry anymore; I think I'm tired really." He looked at the clock above the fridge and smiled.

"It's only eight-thirty. But we can go to bed-do you want to watch a movie?" I tried to smile back at him, but I could tell from the look on his face that it turned into a grimace.

"I'd rather be alone right now. Don't you have things to do with the boys?" I started to clean up the small mess I had made making my meal.

"Don't push me away Elena, not now. We need each other more than ever." I closed my eyes for a moment; I needed to pull it together.

"I just promised you that I would kill my children Draco. I don't want to be around you right now alright? So go hang out with Harry or George or Ron or anyone else but me. I'll be fine when you come to bed, but don't push me to be okay with something that I'm not." He just stared at me, a look that reminded me of how he was around his father on his face. He was cold, shut off. Dammit, I did that to him. But I couldn't be around him or I'd take my anger out on him and that wasn't fair.

"If that's what you want." He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later tonight then." I watched him walk away with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I wanted to call out to him, to tell him to come back; instead I opened up the freezer and grabbed a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a spoon.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked me for the millionth time in the last two weeks. Ever since she had found out I was pregnant she was constantly around, always asking me questions.

"I swear to God Ginny, you ask me that question one more time and I'm going to punch you." I snapped, breaking the dish I had been washing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you looked upset is all." She said quietly, walking away.

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. But really, I can't stand you hovering around me all the time. It's really hard not to shift and I can't with the baby. So please, for my sake, quit acting like something's wrong with me." I picked up the pieces of the bowl and threw them away.

"I didn't realize I was. Alright fine I did, but I'm worried about you Elena! You and Draco hardly talk anymore, and the only time you smile is when you're with the kids."

"That's because the kids don't ask me questions or try and make me promise them things that will break me."

"Who's making you promise things?" she frowned; head tilted to the side a bit.

"Ughh! I didn't want to tell anyone, but since everyone in this house knows my business anyways I might as well. Draco asked me to promise him that this would be our last baby, no matter what. And I did, because he told me something-that no I can't tell you." I said when I saw her open her mouth. "I don't want to hurt him Ginny, I really don't. But this hurts me too. I just need some space from him at the moment. I'll be fine really." I assured her.

"It's been two weeks since you two have had an actual conversation, and longer since you two have seemed happy together. You need to talk and work it out Elena, seriously. You have four children who are wondering why their mum and dad don't play with them together anymore."

"Who said that?"

"Dash asked Harry and I the other day why his Mummy and Daddy don't play with him together anymore. It's affecting them, and really the stress you're putting on yourself can't be good for the baby either."

"I know that Ginny, I do. Fine, I'll talk to him. Where is he?"  
>"In your room if the plan worked." She had a sly grin on her face and I hit her arm.<p>

"You sneak!" I rolled my eyes but headed up to my room anyways, I needed to talk to my husband.

"Do you honestly think that Elena doesn't need you?" I heard Harry say as I turned the corner.

"I don't know Harry! Merlin, just lay off alright? She said that she doesn't want to be around me at the moment, and I'm trying to give her some space." Draco growled. I debated announcing myself, since the last incident where I eavesdropped got me in a mess.

"She needs you Draco, she does. She's in a rough spot now, with this mess and a baby coming. And how do you think she feels that you're not happy about it?"

"You think I'm not happy?" I could only imagine that he was glaring at his friend.

**Draco's POV**

"Yes, I think you're unhappy about it all!" Harry looked so frustrated at me, and I couldn't stop the feeling that I wanted to laugh. I didn't, but I wanted to.

"I'm not upset that we're going to have another baby, I'm so excited. I want another girl, and I want to name her Summer."

"Summer?" Harry looked confused.

"Summer as in Summerland. If it wasn't for this place, we wouldn't have her. I just want another girl truthfully. I want her to look like her mother." I explained, feeling like a git. Here I was talking about feelings and hopes with Harry Potter, while my wife was somewhere in the house in an emotional wreck.

"That's sweet. Have you told her?" He questioned.

"No I haven't, because we haven't really talked. I dunno mate, I'm just so tired. I want my house back-hell, I'd like my life back but that's not going to happen for a while."

"Just be grateful that you can even have more kids." Harry muttered, making it my turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily did something to Ginny's stomach when she came out, and they couldn't fix it. So no more kids for us, even though we wanted another. So you're lucky mate, really lucky." I was going to say something else when Elena came into the room, a small smile on her face.

"Harry, would you mind giving my husband and me some time alone?" She said, because it wasn't a request.

"Sure thing Elena, We'll talk later Draco." He was out the door before I could say anything back.

"Hey Elena." I shifted my feet awkwardly; we hadn't had a real conversation in a while. She got a sad look on her face watching me, and I stopped moving.

"I'm sorry Draco, I've been acting like an ass lately and it's not your fault." Her eyes started to water and I rushed to her, pulling her into my arms.

"Love, no, doesn't cry. I was a git, I shouldn't have asked that of you-"

"No you were right! I do always end up getting hurt, and I can't leave our babies without a mother! I was being selfish, and then your sister-"

"It's okay, really. I need to get out of the past-" and then we were touching each other everywhere, making up for the last two weeks.

Her stomach was growing rapidly as the months went by, and I was entranced watching our child grow inside of her. I spent large amounts of time just gazing at it, envisioning what this child would be and look like. Elena had this glow about her now, and the children were all questions about what was happening to her. At the moment we were in the orchard picking apples with the children. It was early June, and Angelina said that we should have another member in our family soon. Elena was standing next to the twins, carefully watching them as they climbed up and down the ladders to get their fruit.

"Mummy, when is the baby coming?" Cale asked, her big blue eyes fixed on her mother's tummy.

"Soon darling, very soon." She replied, tucking a strand of our daughter's long blonde hair behind her ear.

"How did the baby get in there?" Jacy yelled from his tree, which was right next to the one the twins were picking from.

"Ohh…" Elena looked for me, a wide grin on her face. I laughed, scooping up Julian and walking over to them.

"The baby was planted there." It was the first thing that came to my mind, and it sounded right I suppose. Elena was trying her hardest not to laugh; turning to Jacy to see if that satisfied his question.

"How?" Dash practically slid down the ladder to land at his sister's side with a laugh.

"Well, um, your father put the baby there. And now it's growing in my tummy, and soon it will be out and you all can see it."

"I want it to come out now so that you can hold me Mummy, I miss you holding me." Cale sighed, wrapping her tiny arms around Elena's legs.

"I promise I'll hold you as soon as I can alright darling?" Elena smoothed out Cale's hair, sadness washing over her features.

"So, have we picked enough apples you think?" I looked at the three buckets the kids had picked so far, knowing that Elena was tired and should probably rest before dinner tonight.

"I think so. Ginny said we only need a few buckets. Are you all ready for apple pie tonight?" That led to us going in the house, and Julian and Elena's nap. They cuddled in our bed together, Julian's fingers wrapped in his mother's hair. I kissed their foreheads before heading downstairs to play with the kids for a bit.

"Daddy, can we ride the horses later?" Jacy had taken a liking to one of the horses, and I had been teaching him how to ride from what I remembered from my own lessons as a child.

"Not today Jace, it's going to be late by the time we eat, and then bedtime." I told him, settling down on the floor to be climbed on by several children.

"Okay." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Jacy! Guess what Lily said today!" James came running through the room, rolling to a stop next to his best friend.

"What?"

"She said-"

"Don't you dare say it again James Potter!" Ginny snapped, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"Aww, but how is Jacy supposed to know?"

"It's a bad word that neither of you should have even heard." Ginny shot a pointed look at her husband, who had the good sense to look ashamed.

"I said I was sorry Gin." He started to carry Lily upstairs.

"You can lay her down with Elena and Julian, they like sleeping together anyways." I told him.

"I'll do that."

"How's she doing?" Ginny asked me, turning on a movie for the kids.

"Pretty good, just tired a lot, her stomachs gotten so big!" I commented.

"Yes it has, probably because she won't stop eating." She teased, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired. But I have to make dinner, and then get the kids ready for bed, and start tomorrow's lesson plan." She groaned.

"I'm sure Ange and Molly can make dinner tonight, if you bake the pies." I offered, exhausted myself.

"You'd think I'd have less to do with no job, but it turns out I was smart to keep working." She laughed, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Smart." I snorted, shaking my head.

"Git!" She called back.

"I love you." I told Elena as we sat on the porch swing, resting my hand on her now extremely large middle.

"I love you too." She replied, leaning her head on my shoulder. This was perfect, the way I loved to be. Just her and me, not having to talk.

"I'm glad that Harry and Ginny took the kids to the meadow to play. It seems like we never have time alone anymore." I admitted, closing my eyes. I heard her inhale to reply, then gasp. I felt something wet go down my pants, and my heart clenched.

"The baby." She said, trying to lift herself out of lap. I helped her, leading her into the house and the room we had set up just for this.

"I'm going to get Angelina alright? I'll be right back love." I kissed her quickly, running through the rooms until I found Angelina with George.

"Is Elena alright?" She asked, taking in my expression.

"The baby's coming right now. She's in the room now." I managed to get out, terror made it hard to move.

"She'll be fine Draco, this pregnancy is one of the better ones." I followed her back to the room, and she had Elena lay down on the bed. Elena grabbed my hand and squeezed as a contraction hit. "You must have been in labor for a while Elena, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was nothing, but I guess it wasn't." she said sheepishly.

"You're already pretty far dilated. This shouldn't take long. When you have your next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can alright?"

"Okay." I knew when her next contraction hit because she had my hand gripped so tight I swear I felt bones crack.

"That's great honey, looking good, keep pushing!" Angelina encouraged her.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled, eyes closed tight as the pain hit her.

"I can see a head Elena." Angelina said after what felt like forever, and my heart leapt.

"You can do it love, your so close to being done." I whispered in her ear. This was the first time I had been in the delivery room with her, and everything seemed to be headed in the right direction.

"Elena, we've got a problem. You're having twins again honey okay? So I really need you to push now so I can get the other one out okay? You're almost there!" Everything stood still when Angelina handed me a tiny baby girl, her damp golden curls pressed against her head, eyes squeezed tight as she cried.

"It's a girl love! Elena we have another little girl!" I told her, not able to take my eyes away from my daughter.

"You have two little girls! You are full of surprises Elena." Angelina smiled as she showed me my other daughter, her head full of dark wisps.

"What do you want to name them?" Angelina asked me, and I turned to Elena.

"I've named all of the kids, and I want you to name them this time." I told her, and she nodded.

"Alright, let me look at them." When she held our little girls in her arms for the first time I almost lost it. Nothing looked so right before, nothing ever did except Elena with my children in her arms. "Summer Rush Malfoy." She handed me Summer, my little blonde girl with deep brown eyes-her mother's eyes.

"Summer? Are you sure love?"

"Draco, she's our summer girl, and I think it fits. And this little angel will be Winnter Calla Malfoy. Winnter Lily, what do you think?" she looked up at me, her brown eyes proud.

"I think it's beautiful-they're beautiful."

"Well, I'll give it to you Malfoy; you sure can make a kid." Angelina patted me on the back. "I'll tell the others that we have some new arrivals." She left, giving us some time alone.

"I love them Draco, their so perfect." Elena said as I sat on the bed next to her, both of us gazing at our daughters.

"Thank you Elena. I wanted a girl, and you gave me two more!" she laughed, leaning into me.

"Well, you're the one that told me that a Malfoy did whatever they want. And I wanted two babies." Our alone time was interrupted by our other children, who all ran into the room.

"You didn't say we were going to have **two** sisters!" Cale exclaimed, looking at her little sisters with an excited look on her face.

"Or that they'd be like me and Cale!" Dash stood at the edge of the bed, watching his brand new siblings.

"They aren't. We look the same, they don't." Cale pointed out, noticing their different hair colors.

"What do we call them?" Jacy asked quietly, looking up at his mother.

"The one that Daddy's holding is Summer, and this one is Winnter." Elena explained, lowing Winnter down so that her brother could get a good look at her.

"She looks like you Momma." Jacy whispered, reaching out a hand to touch her gently.

"So does this one, only with Daddy's hair!" Dash smiled, pointing at my hair.

"That's right Dash! Clever boy!" I praised him, which earned me another smile.

"Am I still you're baby?" Julian's voice was barely a whisper, and there were tears in his eyes as he looked at his new baby sisters.

"Of course honey, you will always be my baby. All of you!" Elena reassured our youngest son, who had been excited for his baby sister until now. He stared at us with doubt, and Elena handed me Winnter. "Come here Julian." He slowly walked over to his mother, finally releasing the tears when she pulled him up into her arms.

"I miss you Momma!" He sobbed, holding her tightly as sobs shook his tiny body.

"Oh Honey, I missed you too. But now I can hold you and pick you up and play with you. I won't be able to give you all of my attention all the time, but I promise I will always be there for you when you need me. Now, I need you to be your little sisters' big brother. Can you do that for me?" He nodded, still clutching onto her.

"Yes Momma." He mumbled, catching his breathe. I watched as my children climbed onto the bed to snuggle up next to their mother, and figured now was a good time to leave. They were all tired from this afternoon, and I wanted Elena to rest.

"Where are you going Draco?" she said to me as I was about to leave the room.

"I'm going to go show everyone my girls, and let you guys rest. I promise I'll come back."

"Alright, we'll be here." She gave me a bright smile, and my heart stopped for a moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Okay, so It's getting really hard to be motivated to post when I haven't received any feedback or anything. I'm still going to write regardless, but its kind of depressing to look on here and see that nobodies reviewed or messaged me but a ton of people read it. So please tell me what you think of my story, or give me suggestions lol. It would be very much appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this one is a short, but it's only because I wanted to let you in the head of someone for a little bit, and I didn't want to break it up into POVs because I really wanted this to settle. Plus, I have a lot of homework to do =( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

I sat in my study in my Aunt's house, wondering why I was here at all. This whole lifestyle wasn't for me, and I hated the fact that everyone was always looking to me for instructions. How was I supposed to know everything? Why should I be the one to tell them what to do? My uncle was constantly on my case about revenge, honor, and social class. He was disgusted that his own son had married a muggle, and had children with her, polluting the blood of his family. I had often observed them in secret, in awe of how his wife doted on those children. They would smile and laugh when they were together; she loved them so much that I could feel it inside of myself. I wished that my own mother had looked at me like that. She sometimes did from what I remember. She would tell me how special I was, that I was destined for greatness. My father was only proud in the fact that I was a son; he never scooped me up in his arms like my cousin did with his children. He never told me he loved me. I can't understand why these people are still looking to change the way the world is. It didn't work the last time with my parents, so why would I be able to change that?

"Kingston?" I heard her call for me, a sure sign that something was wanted. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed-it wasn't even noon yet.

"Yes Aunt?" I opened the door; everyone knew not to come into my study unless I opened the door myself. This was my private place.

"I've received a letter today…I want to share it with you, but I don't want you to get mad alright?" she said hesitantly. I smiled at her; this was the woman who had shown me the most love out of anyone I had ever met. Yes, she was still nervous around me sometimes, but it was mostly because of the way her husband had treated her since they had gotten married.

"I promise. I could never get mad at you Aunt, you know that." She took a deep breath and sat on the couch, motioning for me to sit down as well.

"Mother,

I am writing to you against my better judgment. I know that my cousin Kingston is with you now, and I know of his plans. It's a shame that this is the direction Father is trying to lead this family in again, but I will have no part in it. I love my wife, and I love my children. I cannot risk anything happening to them. I am asking you to please talk to Kingston for me-ask him to not look for us. We won't cause any trouble, my family is more important to me than anything out there. I wish that he had chosen a different road to travel down, but I don't believe I could change his mind. Father is very good at convincing people to do things that he wants, while making them believe that it's what they want as well. I wish I could have gotten to know him; he could have been like a little brother to me. I always wanted one you know that Mother, but I didn't find out about him until recently, and for that I'm sorry. I was writing to let you know that were still alive, and we will be in hiding for the rest of our lives if we have to. If you ever are in danger Mother, you know where to go. I cannot let you come here, but you know there is always a place you can go. Elena and I have some great news, we had twins again. Two girls, Summer Rush and Winnter Calla. They are beautiful Mother, you would love them. They are spoiled rotten however, especially by Dash and Cale. I've included a picture of the kids for you. I love you, and I wish you all the best in life. Don't write back, nothing will find me. All of my love. Your son, Draco Malfoy." By the end of reading the letter aloud my aunt was crying silent tears, making me feel awful. I was the reason that her son and grandchildren had left her life. I wish that Draco hadn't of left though; I wouldn't have hurt him or his children. I don't think I could bear to touch Elena, that beautiful woman so full of love. At times I wish that I had her for myself, but I'm not that selfish.

"I'm sorry Aunt." I said quietly.

"Me too Calleum, me too." She was the only person that called me by my middle name, probably because I hated my first name. "Would you like to see the girls? I know how much you enjoyed watching the children when they came to visit me." She handed me a photograph and I took it quickly, exciting to see them. Draco was indeed a lucky man; these two little girls were adorable. Both had identical faces, with the same brown eyes that Elena had. One had the traditional Malfoy blonde hair, while the other inherited her mother's dark black locks. Scrawled underneath each girl was a name-the blonde one was Summer, and the brunette was Winnter. It seemed fitting, and I hoped that Elena made it through the delivery alright. She always seemed to get herself hurt in the process of giving birth.

"You have beautiful granddaughters Aunt." I told her, earning a bright smile.

"Thank you Calleum, and I hate to do this but you have some business to attend to in the front hall." I nodded, making my way down there.

"What do I have to deal with now?" I asked the men in front of me, sighing when I saw the figure of a young man crouched on the ground in fear. He looked up when I spoke, and I shuddered inside. This boy was younger than me, and scared out of his mind.

"This one is a mud blood My Lord, we found him wandering around Diagon Alley with some Wizards and Witches. He seems to be dating a Witch. We heard him disrespecting your parents, and brought him here for you to punish however you saw fit." I felt my flesh crawl. No, you brought him here so that you could watch me kill him in front of you. To reassure you that I am like my father, cruel and heartless. You brought me here to force me to do something that I never wanted to do.

"What did you say about my father?" I asked the boy impatiently. The more I talked to him the harder it was going to be to kill him.

"I-I said that he was the filth. _He _was the one that needed to be wiped out from existence. I'm glad that Harry Potter killed him, because otherwise you people would be running things, and it's absolutely nutters to think that you guys know anything about humanity." He looked me in the eyes the entire speech, his voice shaking, his stare unwavering. I was impressed, but there was nothing I could do to save him. So I just waved my hand in his direction and uttered the spell that would end his life. A flash of green and a thud followed, and my followers bowed to me in awe. Yeah, because it's so very impressive to kill a child.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to be bothered for the rest of the day. My aunt is mourning the death of her son and grandchildren." I spat. "Have some respect for my family."

"Your family was a bunch of half-bloods, and your cousin was a bloodtraitor. Narcissa should be happy that her family is pure once again." One of them was stupid enough to say to me. I instantly shot Crucio at him, this time enjoying the pain I was inflicting upon him.

"My cousin was _not_ a blood traitor. If you recall, it was my uncle who made the arrangements for him to marry a muggle for the sake of the family name. You should all respect Draco for his sacrifice, and accept the fact that he caught one hell of a woman when Lucius arranged that marriage. He loved his children, and raised them to respect and care for others around them. That's more than any of you have done for your family, and now he's dead. I don't ever want to hear any of you say anything disrespectful about him or his wife and children again!" I growled, glaring at them as they nodded quickly and apologized as they scrambled out of my house.

"You shouldn't do things like that; they'll start to doubt you." Narcissa said from the hallway.

"I don't care. They can doubt me all they want. I might not want to be this person Aunt, but I am. This is my fate." I told her, calling a house elf to get rid of the body lying in the middle of the floor.

"No darling," she shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry that you believe that. You're fate is what you make it."

"This is the fate that was made for me." I started back to my study to be alone, passing her on the way. "I have to make my father proud."

"Your father wasn't worth what you're giving up." She called after me, and when I turned around she was gone. 

**Once again, I'm super sorry for how short this one is. Do you think I should do more in Kingston's POV at all? Thank you so much for those of you who added me to your favorites! It made my night =) Review or Message please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, well, sorry about the wait everyone. I have another midterm of Thursday so I'm not sure how long it will take me for the next one either. I'm really happy with how many people are reading this though, and I promise it gets better! I'm thinking that this story will be a series, so stick with me here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

I smiled down at my little girls, their sparkling brown eyes shining back at me. They were spoiled already, when they cried someone ran to them instantly to pick them up. I was surprised by everything that we still managed to get for them and how well my children were taking in the new additions. They were only a month old, already they were beautiful. Of course, I would always think that my children were stunning, but my girls were. Their identical faces were going to kill Draco when they got older and boys started noticing them.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco asked me, taking Summer from my arms.

"I was just thinking that our daughters are going to give you a heart attack when boys start to notice them." I smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Oi? Like that little git Gideon, all over my Cale? Merlin Elena, she's not even five yet." I patted his arm lovingly, my attention drawn back to Winnter as she grabbed my shirt tightly.

"Did your mother send you a letter back?" I asked him, rocking Winnter.

"No," he paused, checking to make sure he closed our door. "Kingston did."

"What? When?" I frowned, this was that boys fault. "What did he have to say?"

"You can read it if you want. It's in the drawer of my night table." I set Winnter down in her crib gently before pulling the letter out. He had extremely nice handwriting-but then again, so did my Draco.

Draco,

I'm writing you to tell you that your mother shared your letter with me. I didn't force her, and she didn't tell me to rat you out or anything like that. I regret that you felt the need to go into hiding to protect Elena and the children. I wouldn't have let anyone harm your family-it's my family as well. However, I respect your choice to do what you think is best for your family. I congratulate the arrivals of your daughters. Narcissa showed me the picture and they are lovely. I would like to inform you that I know that the Potter and Weasley family are with you. I also know where you are. My followers do not know this information yet, but they will find out eventually. I will try to give you some sort of warning ahead of time, but I cannot guarantee your safety since you are with them. The most I can do is command that if you and your family should ever be found alive; your children shall be spared. I promise you that I will kill anyone who harms them. I wish I could promise you Elena's safety as well, but I can't. Her muggle status is her death warrant. That is a pity, because I really liked her. That's three times that you have betrayed me and my father Draco-at the battle where my father died, when you married her, and now going into hiding with Harry Potter and all those Weasleys. I cannot promise the same fate for their children. They will all die. Don't try to take them with you if you decide to run again Draco, I'll find you. Don't betray me a fourth time; I cannot let that pass.  
>I don't wish to end this letter on such bad omens, but I don't really know what to say. Your wife's little brother is growing into a handsome young man. He's sixteen now isn't he? Quite shaken up about the deaths of his sister, nephews and niece, but I believe he will make a fitting Death Eater? Or not. I know my father would have done it just to spite you. I wish things were different Draco, I really do.<p>

We can't be friends, or even family. Not after this, and I was a fool for thinking so. You can run Draco, but you can never hide. I will always find you.

.Calleum.

"Was he just threatening my brother?" I gasped, shoving it back into his drawer. My hands were shaking with rage as I tried to control my anger. No one threatened my little brother, ever. Oh god, I thought of Luke, my precious baby brother. I hadn't seen him in almost a year and the thought hurt. No one would ever hurt him.

"Not only your brother love, he was threatening everyone we love. It was you, the children, Potter, the Weasleys."

"Oh God, he knows where we are." I sat down quickly, trying to catch my breath.

"Love, he does. But we can move again, and again. I promise I won't let anything happen to anyone."

"Draco, I can't do this. He said that he would leave our family alone if we weren't with them. I love them, I love them dearly, but I can't risk our children, I just can't."

"So you want to leave?" he looked torn, and I knew he was feeling how I felt.

"Yes, I want to leave. We'll go to the reservation. We already have a house there. The kids can go to a muggle school. It's time for Jacy to start in September anyways. I just want them to be happy, and I don't think we can provide that for them if we're constantly worried about Kingston finding us." I felt awful for thinking the way I was, but at the same time my children would always come first.

"Do you want to tell them or not?" Draco asked me, and I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll be able to leave if I have to tell them. I'll go pack for the children, and then you can apparate us over to the house."

"I'm going to be coming back here though after Elena, I need to tell them this to their face."

"Tell them that they should split up. They'll be safer that way. This was completely stupid of us, all grouped up together." I hurried over to my children's room, packing their clothes quickly. I only grabbed their favorite toys and blankets before bringing them back to our bedroom. Draco had already packed our little girls' things, and motioned for me to hand over the bags. When he apparated I began to pack our things, making sure to grab our pictures and anything else that I held dear to my heart. When Draco came back I handed him our things and he left once again. I was shaking, but I closed my eyes taking in deep breathes. It was three; late enough in the afternoon that naptime wasn't out of the ordinary. I walked downstairs to where mostly everyone was, forcing myself not to cry.

"Darlings," I scooped up Julian, kissing his cheek. "It's time for a nap." Ginny gave me a slightly odd look as I told my children to give everyone hugs and kisses, but I couldn't have them leave without some small form of goodbye.

"That's a good idea Elena; I'll put these little monsters down too!" George managed to grab all three of his four year olds at once, growling playfully into their stomachs as they laughed.

"I suppose this is the sign to put everyone to bed huh?" Harry chuckled and grabbed Jamie's hand, picking up Lily with his other. Ginny took Albus, and they made their way to their room. Soon it was just Hermione and Ron with Rose and Hugo left in the room.

"Is everything okay Elena? You look upset?" Hermione looked at me with her head tilted, a puzzled look on her face. I knew that she was thinking through all of the things that could be wrong with me right now, so I shook off the dread that had settled in my stomach and offered a smile.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. The girls took forever to fall asleep last night, and were fussy." I shrugged. "Anyways, were gonna head up to our room aren't we?" I herded my small flock of kids up the stairs and into my room, glad that Draco was back.

"Okay, were gonna go on a little adventure alright, but I need you to be good for Daddy, can you do that for me?" He said seriously to the children, who nodded. "Jacy, I'm going to take you first, but you have to promise me that you won't move, I need you to stay exactly where I put you and watch your brothers and sister for me when I bring them. Do you understand?" Jacy thought for a moment before he answered.

"I can do that for you Daddy." He said seriously. Draco looked at me before he took Jacy; the love in his eyes helped me as one by one he came and left with my babies. When it was just us and the girls he pulled me in for an embrace.

"We're doing the right thing for our children Elena, that's all that matters." He told me, kissing my forehead.

"I know, it just hurts." I mumbled into his chest, squeezing him tight for a moment before pulling away. I picked up Summer as he grabbed Winnter, and then it felt like I was being stretched to an impossible limit. We landed in the living room of our house on the Reservation, our little girls crying at the sensation of apparating. I went to calm them, placing them in the crib that used to be Julian's. Once they had fallen asleep I saw that Draco had allowed all of our children to pile into our large bed; their sleeping faces made me smile.

"I'm going back to the house now." Draco said suddenly, startling me. I jumped, covering my mouth to stop the shriek from getting out.

"God Draco, you scared the shit out of me!" I scolded, hitting his arm. He smirked as he took my hand, leading me to the kitchen.

"I have to go back to the house and tell them what's going on. I've already had everything put away," when he saw the look on my face he waved his wand in the air. "Magic love, magic. Anyways, I'm really starved, so if you could have something amazing waiting for me that would be wonderful."

"What, I'm not good enough to eat anymore?" I teased, smiling at him.

"You're always tasty love," as if to prove his point he leaned down to kiss me. "But I still have to go. I'll be back soon."

"I'll have some food waiting for you then." I promised, kissing him one last time before he left.

**Draco's POV**

I left my wife at our house, dreading what I was about to do. I didn't think any less about Elena because she couldn't do this herself; I understood why she refused to do this. Ginny has been her best friend for almost six years, they had planned on our kids growing up together. Kingston coming in and ruining everything was not a part of our plan at all. I apparated back into our now almost empty bedroom, my stomach sinking as I took it in. We hadn't been gone for that long, but our door was open when it should have been closed, which told me that someone knew about our unexpected departure of the house. I walked down the stairs slowly, swallowing my feelings. I didn't want to have to do this to my friends. I wanted to watch Jacy and Jamie grow up together; I wanted to keep on giving George a bad time about Gideon and Caleya being in love. I wanted this life, with these people, and it was being taken from me.

"Oh, Draco! See; tell Hermione that you and Elena wouldn't leave us!" Ginny said as she saw me enter the kitchen. I looked around to see everyone sitting or standing, solemnly gazing at me.

"We left Ginny." I said honestly, hating that I caused those tears to fill her eyes. "I left the option up to Elena, but we decided that leaving is what's best for the safety of our children."

"You fucking prick!" Ron yelled at me, his face turning the same shade as his hair. "I told you Harry! I knew he was always going to be a slimy ferret!" I tried not to let his anger affect me, this was about my family, it didn't matter that they were upset.

"Ron, shut up for a minute." Harry snapped, rounding on me. "Why did she decide to leave Draco?"

"My cousin sent me a letter; he shouldn't be able to do that because he's not supposed to know where we are. He threatened to kill everyone here if I stayed with you all-He sees it as a family betrayal of sorts that I went into hiding with all of you."

"So you just leave without telling us anything?" Ron glared at me, murder in his eyes.

"No, I came back to tell you myself. You all need to split up, leave this house. I wish this was different, but it's not. As much as I care about all of you, I need to protect my family." I looked at Harry, the one man I never thought I could be friends with. He had been there for me through so much these last five years; he kept me together when I thought I had lost everything.

"Thank you for coming back and telling us. How long do we have to leave?" He looked at his wife how I knew I did when I read that damn letter for the first time.

"I wouldn't stay any longer than a week, two if absolutely needed. I don't want you out of my life though Harry, or my children's. I've been thinking for the last few days, and you know those coins you made up for the DA Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do the same thing, only with items we can wear daily? That way if anything happens we can help each other, or at least try and get the kids out."

"Maybe you're not a complete wanker." George mock whispered to himself, earning a smack on the back of the head from Molly and Angelina.

"I can do that, necklaces for the girls and maybe a ring for the boys?" Harry shot her a look and she added. "Or masculine necklaces for the boys."

"Were okay though right? I don't want this to ruin our friendship." I pulled Harry off to the side, talking in his ear.

"Were fine mate, I don't know about Ginny though. She hasn't spoken a word since you told her this was Elena's choice, and a silent Ginny is a scary one."

"They'll get over it, they're best friends." I shrugged. "I have to go; Elena is going to start worrying. Hermione, I will have a floo open on the July 28th, at 7pm, for five minutes. I haven't left this time zone." She nodded at me, and with one final look at my friends, I left.

"Do you really think this was the only option for us?" Elena asked, setting a plate of spaghetti in front of me.

"I think that this was the best one. We still get to talk to our friends through the jewelry communication that Hermione came up with in school. It's safer than owls. I'm sure we can get together sometimes with the kids." She nodded, sipping her apple juice.

"Did Ginny say anything?" her eyes looked so hopeful, I hated that that hope was soon going to be gone.

"She didn't say a word love. She's very upset that you didn't come with me to say goodbye, and I think she's upset that you didn't let the children say goodbye either."

"It would have been harder that way though. They would have been so sad." She said quietly, sighing. "She can't stay mad at me forever. I didn't do this for me. If it was only us Draco, I would have stayed with them."

"I know love, I know. Did you tell anyone that we were back?" she shook her head.

"I tried calling Jacob, but he didn't answer the phone. I might try the Cullen's house tomorrow morning; see if he's there or if they know where he's at." She studied my face for a few moments. "You don't mind that I called him do you? He'll probably want to see Jacy."

"I understand that, and while I don't really want him around my son, I won't take away Jacy's chance to get to know Jacob. But I'm his father Elena alright? Make sure he gets that, or we're going to have some problems."

"I would never let Jacob try and do that to our family. I just wanted them to have the chance to know each other. I feel like Jacy would hate me if I didn't try to involve Jacob in his life."

"I get that Elena, it's okay. But thank you for asking me first. Did you already eat?" I asked her, getting up to get seconds.

"Yes, I ate while I was waiting for you to come home. I would like to call my brother, but he thinks I'm dead so that wouldn't be good." She froze. "Wait, what about everyone on the res, aren't they supposed to think that we're dead too?"

"No, the wizards won't think to look here. In their eyes, you're worthless. So they wouldn't bother looking into your side of the family."

"I just have to make sure that no one tells my brother or mom that we're here, I don't want Luke to get hurt." Her voice shook, and I knew I would do anything to save her brother for her. She would be devastated if she lost him.

"I can do some magic so that they won't want to call anyone on the res, and vice versa. It shouldn't be detectable. What time is it love?"

"It's eight. The twins will be waking up soon for some milk, but I'm not really tired. Do you want to set up a movie while I go feed them?"

"Sure, take your time. Anything you're in the mood to watch?"

"A happy movie please." She said as she made her way up the stairs. I cleaned my plate before making my way into the living room, looking through our movie collection. As I picked one out and set it up I pondered on when I had gotten so used to muggle contraptions. I had despised people like my wife for almost as long as I could remember, thinking them less than human. I didn't want to think about what my life would have been like if I had married Astoria Greengrass like my father had wanted before the defeat of Voldemort. She was pretty of course, pureblood, good family-to my father's standards of course. He had even made me go over to her house several times for dinner with her and her parents. She asked me questions about myself and my life, always saying whatever she thought I wanted to hear when I did the same to her. I shuddered, thanking merlin that I didn't marry her. I loved that Elena argued with me, that she told me what she felt, what she needed. She never held anything back most of the time, and wasn't afraid to call me out on my own shit. Not to mention that fact that we made bloody gorgeous children. I went into the kitchen to make some popcorn and pour us some wine-white, because Elena hated red wine. Pouring the popcorn in a rather large bowl I smiled, happy at the simplicity of what I was doing.

"Why are you smiling Daddy?" Dashiel asked me, making me jump. Holy Hell that kid scared the shit out of me.

"I was smiling because I was happy Dash." I told him after I caught my breath from my minor heart attack.

"Why? Where's Freddy? And Uncle Harry?" he frowned, giving me a look with those big blue eyes of his.

"They moved. We all had to move son. But aren't you happy to be back here at Momma's home? You get to see all your aunts and uncles again."

"I like it here. Will I see them again Daddy?" he lifted his arms in the air, a sign for me to pick him up. I did as he wanted, holding him close to me.

"I would like you to, you know how much Momma and I loved them all. But there's something going on Dashiel, and we had to move."

"Because of the bad man." He scowled. "I hate him."

"Who told you about the bad man?" I frowned; he shouldn't know anything about this.

"Teddy, he spied on you guys while you talked." He laid his head on my shoulder, grabbing some of my hair in his hand. "But you won't let the bad man get us will you Daddy? You're the strongest Daddy in the whole world." I felt my eyes water, and when I looked up I saw Elena in the doorway with tears in her eyes, her hand over her mouth at the scene before her.

"I promise to you that the bad man will never get you, or Momma, or any of your brothers and sisters."

"I knew that. Cale and me tell Sum and Winn that when we talk to them." He squeezed me tighter. "They aren't scared anymore."

"Come on Dashiel, it's time to go back to bed. I bet Caleya misses you." Elena took our son from me, kissing his head as she walked back up the stairs.

"I'll never let the bad man near you Dash, any of you." I breathed, suddenly exhausted with life.

**So I wrote this on my six hour train ride back to college after visiting my family for two days…I really miss my family, so you might see a little bit more sadness in the next few chapters. Also, a lot of people have been reading this story—300! Out of 300 people, you'd think I'd get one review? So people, get on it lol. I hope you liked this one. I'll try to post at a reasonable time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so normally I wouldn't just put in an author's note with no chapter, but I have my midterm tomorrow and no time at all to write the next chapter how I want to write it. **

** Here's the deal peoples; I've worked my butt off to share Elena's story with you all, and I get so excited to see how many people have read it. Big thanks to **Katecakes123 **for adding me to her favorite authors list, and another big thanks to **Raine44354 **for adding me to her alerts list. It was amazing for me to see that someone liked the story that much! When I got the email that those two had added me to those lists, I literally cranked out another chapter just so that they could read one! So, Sorry there won't be another chapter up by Friday, but I will try to post one by Monday (Its Halloween weekend and I'm in college, this is gonna be a pretty crazy weekend). =) thanks for reading this guys. Stay classy. **

**Jenay**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had midterms and it was pretty crazy here for a while. I also got sick and that wasn't fun at all. But now I'm all better, and I don't have finals until December! So I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can. Oh, and the more reviews I get, the faster those chapters come out =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, just those adorable little kids and Elena! **

**Edwards POV**

I sighed as I heard Alice's thoughts after she answered the house phone that no one ever uses. Elena had called looking for Jake, who was now on his honeymoon with my daughter. They had decided to wait until Renesme looked to be at least twenty, or as my father put it: reached mature development. According to him, this was as old as she was ever going to look. I wasn't too excited about the fact that my baby girl was going to have sex, nor was I excited about the fact that we now knew that they could in fact have a child or multiple children together. Jacob was hesitant because he didn't know what would happen, what the child would become, but Renesme was thrilled. Her thoughts were constantly on what their children would look like, how happy we all would be to have another baby in the family again.

_Elena invited me over today to come and see her babies! Esme and Rose too! She said that she had little twin girls last month and that Dash and Cale are absolutely adorable. Oh, she also told me to tell you, Jasper, and Emmett that you guys are invited over for some guy time with Draco. _

I sighed again, because I didn't have a choice now in spending time with humans. Alice gave me a quick scolding, but ran around the house telling everyone our plans-apparently we were leaving soon. I turned to Bella, forgetting what I had to say for a moment as I looked at her. She was so beautiful that sometimes I couldn't actually believe that I had found her, that she loved me, and that she was mine forever. She must have noticed me looking at her from the corner of her eyes because she put down her book and gave me a bright smile.

"What?" she laughed slightly.

"We're going over to Elena's. She just came back to town I guess and invited us over for some afternoon time." That brought a small frown to my wife's face and I hated it. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want to miss out. And if Elena is nice enough to invite me over to her house after all I did to her, then I'm not going to throw her invite back in her face."

"What exactly did you do? You won't tell me and Jacob won't tell me. Elena wasn't thinking about it all those years ago, and everyone else seemed too busy with other thoughts."

"It's kind of a long shitty story," she said, hoping that would make me change my mind. I continued to stare at her and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, Elena and Jacob used to date before I moved to forks. From what I heard they were together for a little over two years, and were perfect for each other. Billy is supposed to be chief right? Well, they were training Jake to take over for him before all of this happened. So anyways, while that was happening, Elena was volunteering at the Reservation hospital, she helped out with the daycare, planned picnics for the tribe, anything and everything to bring everyone closer together and to show how much she cared about her people."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" I frowned, not understanding.

"Leah told me one day, she wanted me to know how much of a good thing I had ruined." She shrugged. "Eventually, Elena shifted before everyone else, and by that time Jake and I had already started to hang out some. Their relationship was strained because of his crush on me, and he finally broke up with her while she was dealing with being a wolf at the same time. When you left and Jake told me about the wolves, and I started hanging around there, I was not to see Elena. It wasn't because she wanted to kill me or would go out of her way to, it was just the one time we were in the same room she shifted in less than a second and was about to lunge at me before she seemed to gain control and jumped out a window instead. After that Jake and her had a huge fight where she actually beat the shit out of him, and told him to keep his pet off her property."

"Her property?" I raised an eyebrow, curious. The pack life had always fascinated me, and I was extremely surprised that Elena was a werewolf, I would have never guessed based off the facts that she didn't smell awful to us.

"She shifted first; she shifts the fastest, and has the most control over her wolf than anyone I have ever known. Her and Jakes relationship was welcomed in the tribe, her great grandmother had been a chiefs wife, so her blood had the blood of a leader in it too. They were supposed to end up together Edward, and because of that she was the natural female Alpha to Jakes male Alpha." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I took her heritage away from her. I know that she's happy now, but she was miserable back then. And with Jacy being Jakes son and all, I know that they were the path that was supposed to happen if it wasn't for us."

"What do you mean? What does Jacy have to do with anything?"

"Two wolves shouldn't be able to reproduce together. Especially two alpha wolves. Do you have any idea how strong that kid is going to be when he changes?" I shook my head, my mind going a million miles a second. All of this information to take in, I loved it.

"Come on! I want to be there in two minutes!" Alice yelled from down stairs, and Bella laughed.

"let's go before she has a fit, we wouldn't want that now." She made sure that Alice could hear, and was rewarded by the slamming of our door. For some reason, Bella and Alice had drifted apart since Renesme was born. I know it wasn't jealousy on Alice's part, for one she never wanted a baby. I think it was the way that Bella changed after she became a mother and a vampire, I honestly don't know. Alice is pretty good at keeping secrets from me. We were a little late following our family over to Elena's house, so we walked in to Rose holding a little blonde baby, and Jasper holding a dark haired one.

"Why is Jasper holding a baby?" I laughed, but his mind was racing, and he was projecting happiness to everyone.

"Elena just made Rose and Emmett Summer's godparents! And then she made Jasper and I Winnter's! She says that she's honored that we agreed, and were welcome over anytime we want to see our goddaughter!" Alice squealed, and she never looked happier. I watched Elena as she smiled, and invaded her thoughts.

_I'm glad that Draco and I decided to have them be the godparents. They'll always be around no matter what. I know that Leah will be mad that we didn't name her the godparent of anyone, but maybe we'll have one more? Oh but Draco doesn't want me to have anymore and I promised I wouldn't. Maybe I can have her be Julian's godmom…but then she would be upset because she doesn't have children…or maybe she does? I haven't talked to her in so long, I feel like a horrible cousin. _

I pulled out of her thoughts as I realized there was no malicious intent in making my brothers and sisters the godparents. I couldn't stop the smile on my face when Emmett held the delicate baby girl in his hands, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Can we take you out to dinner Elena? Your husband and you? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind watching the kids for a few hours." Rose looked at Mom, who smiled.

"I would actually really love to be with them if you wouldn't mind. I have all sorts of things we can do that I never really got to do with Nessie because she grew up so fast." Elena looked at Draco, who smiled.

"We'd really appreciate that, thank you." _I guess being with vampires is the safest place to be right now. Actually, that's a really damn good idea! I'll have to talk to Elena about that later. _

His thoughts were confusing, but I shrugged them off.

"When do you want to go out?" Elena asked Rose, running a hand through her long hair.

"Um, how about five?" Rose smiled. "But I'm not going anywhere yet, I need some quality time with my little girl!"

"So Elena, how long have you been back in town?" Bella asked, gaining the girls attention.

"Just a few days." _Don't shift, don't shift, don't shift. _"We actually just got everything the way we want it to be, and I registered Jacy for school today. Speaking of Jace…JACY!" she hollered, tapping her foot. There was the sound of running little feet upstairs and a small crash before shrieks of laughter happened. Four children came running down the stairs, the youngest little boy going slightly slower.

"Momma! Dash broke your flower thingy!" Jacy ran into his mother's legs, and I heard Bella gasp as she looked at the young boy. He definitely had a bit of Jacob in him, but I mostly saw Elena and Draco. I mean of course Draco wasn't his birth father, but his motions, the way he smiled and had his hair cut were all Draco.

"I did not you liar!" Dash glared, stomping his foot. His slightly wavy blonde hair looked like it needed a haircut, and his ice blue eyes were narrowed into deadly slits as he took in his older brother. "Julian did it!"

"No!" Caleya hit her twin brother in the arm, her long blonde hair wild around her face. "Don't blame Jules!"

"I didn't break it Momma." Julian had black hair like his older brother, but his father's ice blue eyes. They were staring at their mother now with a look I could only describe as puppy dog eyes.

"Who broke the vase?" Elena asked, looking at each one of her children.

"Fine, I broke it." Jacy sighed, stepping out from behind his mother.

"No, I broke it." Dash said, frowning at his brother.  
>"No, <em>I<em> broke it!" Jacy challenged, getting closer to his younger brother.

"Cale's _my_ twin, so _I _broke it!" Dash shouted, earning a groan from Caleya.

"Mommy, I broke the vase. But not on purpose. I'm sorry."

"I know honey, its okay. Draco, can you go take care of that please so that they don't get cut?" She asked her husband, who nodded. "Now, why did you boys lie for your sister?"

"She's my little sister. I didn't want her to get into trouble." Jacy shrugged.

"Well, sometimes its good for people to get in trouble, so that it doesn't happen again. Mommy's not mad that the vase got broken alright? There are plenty other vases. But Mommy is a little upset that her boys lied to her." She gave Jacy and Dash a pointed look. All of a sudden Dash broke out into heartfelt sobs, tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry Momma! Don't be mad at me!" He cried, sitting down on the ground. Elena looked taken aback, and Cale looked confused for a minute before she started crying too.

"Don't cry Dash! I love you!" She held onto her twin brothers neck as she cried in his arms.

"Why are they crying? What's g-going on?" Julian's eyes started to water as he took in his siblings sobbing on the floor.

"I'm the worst big brother ever!" Jacy stated, tears falling from his face as well. Elena looked at her children for a minute, a confused expression on her face. Then the little twin girls started crying, and Elena started to laugh. Her kids were all crying hysterically over something that only one of them did, and she was laughing her ass off.

"Bloody hell." Draco shook his head. "Did Dash start sobbing again because he disappointed you? And then Cale went off, and then I bet Julian was all 'what's going on?' before he started crying, and Jacy blamed himself for everyone crying. Then the girls heard crying and decided to join in. Am I right?" His guess was actually spot on, and that made Elena laugh even more as she nodded.

"Holy crap Draco, this is funny stuff. We need to record it next time. I can't believe Dash just starts crying like that because he disappointed me."

"He's such a mommy's boy." They were both laughing, while my family stood around and looked at the six crying children with wide eyes.

"Alright, stop crying. Come on, Momma's not mad at all I promise. Look, I'm laughing!" Elena gained the attention of the four children on the ground. I didn't normally read children's minds, but I wanted to see if this was maybe a ploy to get out of trouble.

_Momma's mad at me, I lied to her. I'm never lying to Momma again. She never looks at me like that! Oh, she's laughing? I love it when Momma laughs. She's so pretty. _

_ Dash is crying. Why is Dash still crying? My brother shouldn't cry ever. He should always be smiling!_

_ WHY IS EVERYONE CRYING? SOMETHING BAD MUST BE HAPPENING!_

_ All of them are crying, and I shouldn't have lied to momma. Momma always knows. _

"They are all completely serious." I mumbled to myself.

"What dear?" My mother asked me.

"They aren't doing some weird ploy to make Elena forget that she's mad at them. They are all seriously crying. Dash started crying because Elena looked at him differently and he hates that. He also apparently loves your laugh Elena, Caleya started crying because her twin brother was crying and according to her he should never be crying. Julian is freaking out over there because everyone was crying and he thought something was happening. And Jacy is crying because he lied to his Mother and she always knows when he's lying."

"we know that they weren't crying to get out of trouble. That's why we were laughing." Draco shook his head at me. "They love Elena so much that when she says that she's upset it's like a crazy chain reaction of tears. It was really overwhelming the first time it happened, but now it's pretty funny."

"You are horrible!" Emmett laughed, rocking a calming down baby.

"Yeah well, they never cry when I say I'm upset or disappointed, just their momma."

"Who are these people?" Jacy suddenly asked. "They smell funny, it hurts my nose." With that last sentence Elena's smile died.

"What kind of funny smell baby?" she asked, pushing the hair out of his face.

"Like when I sniffed the pixi stix at Jamie's birthday this year. It hurts." He rubbed his nose, as if trying to get the smell out of there.

"What's going on Elena?" Draco frowned, knowing something was wrong based on Elena's stiff body.

"I think Jacy might change…" she trailed off as her little boy's body started to shake. "Could you please take the kids upstairs? And could a few of you please stay down here?" Draco did as she asked, quickly herded his children up the stairs. Alice and Rose followed with the babies in their arms, looking at Jacy with worry.

"Momma, why does my body hurt?" Jacy started to cry again, and Elena took a shaky breath.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, but don't fight it. Just let go alright? Something is going to happen alright? You're going to change."

"Like Daddy's magic?" His big brown eyes were wide with wonder now and Elena shook her head.

"Like Momma's magic darling. After you change Momma's gonna change too okay? We're the same." She touched his chest, right over his heart. "Don't be scared honey, I promise it will be okay."

"I'm going to go upstairs." Bella told me.

"Don't." Elena panted. "Don't leave my sight alright? I'm sorry, but if you're upstairs with my babies while I'm down here with Jace I can't guarantee I won't attack you. Sorry." Bella nodded, not moving. Suddenly Jacy let out a cry and in his place stood a small russet wolf; streaks of white covered his chest and his paws, his little body stiff, hair stood up. Elena sighed, and shifted. It was amazingly fast, faster than Jacob had ever shifted in front of me. Her wolf was completely white, and seemed extremely larger than her sons. Jacy let out a bark and nuzzled up to his mother, completely calm now. Elena leaned her head down to give him a small nudge, encouraging him to move. He took a small step away from her, and then jumped up. He seemed to be having a great time, rolling on the ground excitedly. Then he leapt up, trying to tackle his mother. She let herself fall to the floor, rolling on her back to let Jacy play with her.

_This is so much fun Momma! _

_ I know honey, and you want to know something?_

_ What?_

_ There's a whole pack of us. All of your uncles and aunts from my side are wolves too. If you promise to be good, I'll shift back and call them so that you can play with them too! You'll have so much fun. _

_ What about Dash and Cale? And Jules? Can they play too?_

_ Oh Darling—_

Suddenly three more wolf pups came running down the stairs, all barking and leaping in happiness. Two of them were completely identical shades of white, with a gray mark on their foreheads, and I knew that they were the twins. Julian's wolf was a gray one, and he was smaller than his brothers and sister. They were adorable, and Alice came running down the stairs, Rose and Draco right behind her. In my sisters arms were the smallest puppies I had seen, not that I had seen any besides Elena's, but they seemed so tiny. Elena let out a loud sigh and suddenly sat down, while Alice and Rose set the little puppies on the ground. One was white with a black left paw, while the other was black with a white right paw. They walked on wobbly legs over to their mother, immediately nuzzling into her side.

"Merlin's Beard." Draco was staring at his family with wide eyes, but he didn't seem upset at all. He nudged Jasper, smiling. "Look at my kids, are they the cutest?" Jasper started laughing, and I could tell that the happiness of this family was filling him up.

"They are." He agreed.

_Edward, can you call the pack? I need them to come over here so that they can meet their family. And I can't play with all six of them by myself. I wonder if any of them have any kids. _

That last thought wasn't for me but I answered anyways.

"Sam and Emily have a four year old son named Dylon. And sure, one second." I told her, pulling out my phone. I dialed in Sam's number.

"_Hello?" _Sam answered on the second ring, he sounded tired.

"Hey Sam, this is a call of pleasure, for both of us I'm sure."

"_Oh, well then hey Edward. What's up?"_

"Well, Elena and the kids moved back up and Elena wanted you to bring the whole pack over to her house. As soon as possible."

"_How soon?" _

_ "_No cars soon."

"_Alright, we'll be there shortly." _And then he hung up. I smiled at Elena who nodded her head as she playfully attacked her children, who were bouncing around her like they could take her.

"The pack is coming here?" Carlisle asked me, smiling at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah, Elena asked me to call them so that the kids could play." I shrugged.

"Did you know that Sam is Elena's half-brother?" Bella said to me, which was received by a low growl from Elena. The kids immediately got low to the ground, their ears pressed back and their tails down. She made sure that the little twins were okay and stood up, slowly stalking towards my wife. I moved in front of Bella, not wanting this to escalate.

"Elena?" I said quietly, hoping she would tell me what was wrong.

_Tell your wife to mind her own business. That was pack business that Jacob wasn't supposed to tell anyone, let alone her. If she can't keep those things to herself than I'll make sure that she knows next time their won't be an option of opening her mouth._

I nodded, completely surprised by her aggressiveness. She was normally such a sweet woman, completely in love with her family, not letting anything bring her down.

_Tell her. I can't change back right now, I don't have any clothes and I can't leave them by themselves._

"Bella, Elena says that that was pack business that you were never supposed to know. She asks that you please refrain from telling things that aren't yours to tell." I edited, hoping that Elena wouldn't mind. It wouldn't be hard at all to protect Bella at all from Elena, considering that my whole family was here, but I didn't want it to come to that. Draco let out a loud laugh as he was attacked by four of his children, ruffling their fur as he played along.

"What do you think of me becoming an animagous so that I can play with them too?" Draco asked Elena, who smiled her wolfy smile. The little girls were curled on the ground next to each other, their bodies so entwined that if they weren't two different colors you wouldn't be able to tell where one ended and the other began. Suddenly my mind was filled with thoughts from the pack as they arrived in Elena's yard. Elena's ears twitched and she let out a small bark.

_Come on darlings, let's go outside. Edward, can you have someone open the door and take the girls outside too? _

She waited patiently as I did as she asked, Draco picking up his little girls gently and Alice running to open the door happily. Elena made sure all of her children made it outside safely before running to Sam and jumping on him in joy. This wasn't the whole pack with him; actually it was more like the original pack, before it grew. There was Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth. The kids immediately started to play with their aunt and uncles, tails wagging crazily. Draco set the girls next to Elena and Sam, who bent down to gently touch his nose to theirs.

"This is beautiful." My mother sighed, leaning against Carlisle.

"Yes, it is. This is family." He smiled, content to just watch them play. Jasper looked to be glowing from all of the good emotions that he felt from the pack, holding Alice tightly to him as he swayed them gently back and forth.

"Oh shit." Bella hissed as she saw a large russet figure that we were all familiar with. Jacob was back, and he did not look happy. Renesme stood off in the edge of the woods, watching with a frown.

_Elena? What are you doing back here?_

_ What do you mean? What are you doing back? I was told you were on your honeymoon._

_ I was, but then we came back when Sam called and told me that you needed the pack together._

_ Oh Sam! That's not what I meant. Its just that the kids shifted and I wanted them to meet their family. Plus they wanted to play._

_ How did they change?_

_ Well, um, Jacy changed first while we were in the living room because I invited the Cullen's over. The others ran down the stairs as wolves, and that's it. _

_ Jacy changed? Where is he? _

_ He's the one with the same color fur as you…the biggest one of the babies. He's playing with Quil and Embry right now. _

Jacob began walking over to Jacy and Elena ran in front of him quickly, blocking his path.

_Don't you dare even think about taking my son from me! _

_ He changed into a wolf, the first child to shift ever, and he's my son. I'm Alpha of this pack and that is my son and he's coming with me. He can't be raised by some human as his father that can't teach him a damn thing about being a leader of a tribe._

_ He's not going to be a leader of any tribe! That is __**my**__ son and if you touch him I swear to god Jacob I'll kill you._

_ I'm Alpha and that's my son! _

_ Well you're not the only Alpha! And that's my son damn you. Go back to your wife. _

_ Not without my son. _

_ Leave._

Elena growled low in her throat, her hackles raised, teeth bared. The playfulness that had once filled the yard was gone, the children were put in the center of Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah, and they were good. They didn't move from where they were put. Sam stood over the twin girls, his stature protecting and very menacing.

"What's going on?" Draco's voice was panicked, his eyes never leaving Elena's form. Jacob was the bigger wolf, his stature almost twice as big as Elena's usual tiny frame.

"Jacob wants to take Jacy and raise him like he was raised. In the tribes world Jacob is Chief, and as his son Jacy would be chief next and Jacob wants to raise him as such." I explained, suddenly anxious for what was going to happen.

_I'm not leaving without my son._

_ If you take him it will be because I'm dead. _Elena sprang, sinking her teeth into Jacobs flank. Jacob managed to shrug her off fairly quickly, and Elena rolled back up, body low to the ground. Jake looked torn for a moment before he attacked, his heart heavy. He loved Elena, I know he did, but he loved his son more.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Help her." Draco snapped, motioning for us to go help.

"It will make it worse. Right now the children are safe, if we join that fight the wolves won't be able to help themselves and attack us, leaving them unprotected."

"Unprotected from what?"

"My daughter." Bella whispered, her eyes glued to Renesme.

"Surely she wouldn't?" Esme gasped.

"When you marry your imprint your loyalties change Esme. You do what you have to do to make them happy. If Jacob wants to hurt Elena enough to distract her and take Jacy, she'll help in any way she can." Bella explained, and my dead heart clenched.

I heard a yelp to find Elena underneath Jake, who had her by the back of her neck.

_Don't make me do this Elena, I don't want to_

_ I'm not making you do anything Jacob. That's my son, not yours. Never yours. _

Sam moved forward on instinct, everything screaming out to him to protect his sister. It wasn't much of a move, but it was enough for one of the girls to tumble out from underneath him. I think it was Winnter? I couldn't be sure, but that didn't matter to Renesme. She moved almost too fast for my eyes to see and scooped up the pup in her arms, leaping away from Sam as he lunged for her, missing my centimeters. Bella tensed and I held onto her tighter, while my heart was breaking. The pup was howling in fear, trying to get out of my daughters arms. Everyone froze, watching my daughter.

"Just give Jacob the boy, and I'll give you back this thing. It's simple really. And it will save her life, Jacob was obviously winning." Elena whimpered from underneath Jacob and Draco fell to his knees, Jasper was at his side quickly, a pained expression on his face.

"Renesme…put the baby down. This isn't how you were raised." Esme said calmly, but her body was shaking.

"No, Jake talks about his son all the time. This will make him happy. Besides, the boy belongs with his father anyways." Renesme tightened her grip on the baby who shrieked out in pain. With a strength I didn't know that Elena possessed she kicked Jacob off of her and was on Renesme faster than I saw, because my daughter sure didn't. Elena managed to knock her baby out of her arms, and Draco pulled a stick out from his pocket and pointed it at his daughter that was falling towards the ground, she froze right before she hit the ground in what would have surely been fatal. Alice sprinted across the yard and scooped her up, bringing her over to Draco who had tears falling from his face as he cradled her in his arms.

"Shh Winn, it's okay baby. Daddy's got you, shh its okay love." He rocked her, and she shifted back into human form. Her tiny chest was rising and falling rapidly in terror and her brown eyes were locked on her father's blue ones. He continued to rock her as she calmed down slowly, her breathing going back to normal. My attention was brought back to the fight when I realized that Elena was now being attacked by my daughter and Jake, and my heart sank when I saw that she was losing.

"Sam, let me grab Summer. She needs help." I called out to my friend, who looked torn. Finally he nodded and ran towards his sister, and I picked up Summer who looked to be perfectly fine. I handed her to Draco and she shifted back to her human form as well. I heard a sharp crack and Carlisle winced.

"That was one of her ribs." He said, shaking his head. "I can't believe this."

"Renesme stop this right now!" Bella shouted; her voice cracking. I didn't want to watch my daughter torn apart either. And then Bella was out of my arms and sprinting towards Renesme, Elena had her by the arm and was yanking viciously, her snarling terrifying even to me. Elena was out for blood, and that blood was my daughters for touching her baby.

**Remember: The more reviews I get the faster I come out with more chapters. Oh, and I decided that if someone throws in an idea or something that they want to see or know about, I will write about it. =) Hope you guys liked it, sorry for the cliff hanger. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, I was visiting my family! Here's another chapter, its pretty good if I do say so myself. It's not perfect, but I wanted to give you guys something since I had people review this time! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! They made my day! If you have a POV that you want to see next just Message or Review and let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**Jacobs POV**

I heard Renesme's cry of pain as I was stalking towards the large group of wolves circling my son warily. I could see what was happening through their eyes and I winced, watching Elena tear a huge chunk from my wives arm. I wanted my son, and I wanted him now.

_Jacy, its me Jake, don't you remember how much fun we used to have together?_

_ Don't you dare try and trick him Jacob! Go help your wife, don't make us fight you. _Leah bared her teeth when she told me that, letting me know that maybe she didn't want to fight me, but she would, and it wouldn't be easy. I sighed, tired of this. I couldn't think of any plans while we were all in wolf form, so this fight was going to be over soon.

_Why are you hurting my Momma? _Jacy asked me, his face peeking out from behind Embry's legs.

_Oh, I didn't hurt her…We were just playing. _I lied, but then again, I couldn't just tell the kid that I would have killed her to get him.

_That's not true. I heard Momma, she said to not go with you. So I won't, and I don't like liars. _I stared at my son in disbelief, wondering why Elena would try so hard to keep him from me. He was my future! My only son that could take over and protect the pack when I couldn't anymore, why couldn't she see that I was trying to do what was best for my family?

"Jake!" Renesme cried, and my heart lurched. She was okay, but her right arm was gone, she had blood on her face though, and it wasn't hers. "Jake we need to go, her husband pulled out his wand and is going to start doing magic. Edward told the wolves not to fight him. My own father is against me." I growled at Edward, low and long, this was not okay in my books.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not you; I'm your _friend_ Jake, which means I don't have to agree with everything that you do. Leave, before you piss Draco off even more."

"Did you know I could kill you and you wouldn't even have time to realize that you're going to die?" Draco smirked at me. "If you ever try to take my son again I won't hesitate to." I growled again and shook my head, nudging Renesme along to go before I did. Bella trailed behind her daughter, looking back to Edward longingly. I shook my head at her and looked back at Edward, motioning that she should go back to her husband. She glared at me and took Renesme's hand.

"This is my daughter Jacob, and she means more to me than anything else in the entire world. If that means that I lose Edward because of it than so be it." I let out another sigh, wondering what exactly I had done.

"What are we going to do?" Renesme asked me, holding the piece of flesh that had been torn from her arm back to the wound as Bella sealed it together with her venom.

"I don't know yet. Have you gotten any calls from Edward?" I asked Bella, who shook her head.

"No, I don't think that he'll call me right now. I can't believe you threatened a baby Renesme, I didn't raise you like that."

"Well, I was doing it for Jacob, it's not like I would have actually hurt the damn thing. I just was trying to distract them so that he could grab his son." I tried not to let my anger at her actions show. I didn't want to harm Elena, or any of her children. Hell, all I wanted was my son.

"Call Edward, see what they are doing now. Don't tell him where we are." I told Bella, pulling out some food from the fridge. I wasn't a bad guy; I actually thought I was pretty nice. I wasn't out for blood or hurting people-especially Elena. I shuddered as I thought about how close I was to killing the girl I had loved so deeply before everything changed. She didn't even seem scared when I was about to cut her throat out, the only thing she was thinking about was her son, and how the pack would never let me have him after I had killed her.

"Alright, but I doubt he'll tell me anything." Bella pulled out her phone and frowned.

"What?"

"I have 27 missed calls, but they aren't from Edward."

"Who are they from?" Renesme asked, trying to look over her mother's shoulder to see her phone.

"Elena."

**Elena's POV**

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the taste of Renesme's blood in my mouth. I could smell the fear rolling off of her in nauseating waves, but I had held onto her with all that I had. It didn't matter that I knew my injuries were bad-hell; Jacob had almost killed me a few moments before I got that bitch who had dared to threaten my child. It didn't matter that I didn't kill her, what mattered was that I had scared her, and that she knew that there was no way she would ever harm my children without getting hurt herself. After Bella had given me a hard blow to the head I felt myself slipping out of consciousness and let go, knowing that I would get hurt even more if I held on longer. I had my other children to think about, and I could make out that Jacob and Renesme were leaving, so the danger was over. I had blacked out, and had woken up in my bedroom with my children surrounding me in their wolf forms.

"Hey." Draco gave me a small smile when I sat up; he was sitting in a chair that he had pulled up next to my side of the bed.

"Hey," I gave him a smile back, rubbing my pounding head. "What are they doing?" I let out a quiet amused laugh, not wanting to wake them up.

"They wouldn't change back after you were hurt, well the girls were already in human form again and I managed to give them a bottle before they shifted and curled up with the rest of them." His face looked pale, and his eyes had dark circles under them.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a day, the pack helped me feed the kids and Carlisle has checked in on you every few hours. Everyone is downstairs in the living room or something. I'm pretty sure we have no food left in the house thanks to your cousins." He shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay?" I frowned, he looked sick.

"Am **I **okay? Elena, you were knocked out. You've been unconscious for 24 hours after a brutal fight where you were almost killed, and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"It's gonna take more than what Jacob Black has to kill me. Besides, he only got so far ahead because he's bigger than me and I haven't been shifting or practicing with the pack for five years. He's lucky." I glared at the image of Jacob in my head-I was going to kill him.

"Elena, please don't do anything like that again. You forget that I'm a wizard sometimes I think. I could have stopped Jacob without you getting hurt." He told me, putting more pressure on my hand.

"Draco I really appreciate that, but that was something that had to happen. I'm fine, a little sore and have a huge headache, but other than that completely fine."

"Well I can't stand by again and watch you get hurt. You are my life Elena; I'd rather die than watch you go."

"You can't talk like that. And they need a father Draco, so don't ever say that again." I scolded, my heart clenching at the thought of Draco dying.

"They need their mother more. Just promise me that next time you'll let me help." He insisted, and I knew this was something that wouldn't be resolved right away like all of our other fights.

"I can't. The pack isn't used to you, and I don't want them attacking you in any confusion. Don't get mad, I'm telling you the truth. I'll talk to them about it later." He opened his mouth to argue with me when there was a small knock on the door.

"Hey, I heard your voice and knew you had woken up. I need to do some tests to make sure that everything is okay…you got hit on the head pretty heard earlier." Carlisle came in with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm fine Carlisle, but do what you need to do. How is everyone else?" I asked, following his flashlight as it moved from side to side.

"The light hurts your eyes, do you have a headache?"

"A small one." I admitted, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Everything healed properly from what I can tell, and you're headache is minor, so nothing bad happened when Bella hit you. Everyone is perfectly fine, no one else got hurt besides you little warrior." He ruffled my hair gently and I smiled.

"I kick some ass huh?" I joked. "I'm sorry for hurting your granddaughter."

"Don't apologize for protecting your children. Renesme was in the wrong, and I'm sorry that someone in my family attacked you. Are you hungry?" I barely nodded my head before Alice and Rose came in the room with a large tray of food.

"Everyone was waiting for you to wake up! We made you some lunch!" Alice sang, placing the tray on my lap.

"Thank you, it looks good."

"Just good?" Rose teased, looking at my children.

"Delicious." I amended, taking a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich.

"I'm going to go tell everyone that you're awake." Carlisle said, leaving my bedroom.

"Momma!" Jacy had shifted back so quickly I didn't even notice. Alice squealed and covered her eyes before laughing and taking her hands away from her face.

"I forgot that since he's a kid it doesn't matter if I see him naked or not. We aren't used to babies around really." She explained to Draco who burst out laughing.

"I'm not a baby! I'm five!" Jacy scowled, but jumped on me anyways-naked body and all.

"Oh honey, you're not a baby at all." I agreed, hugging him back. "Why don't you go with Daddy to go get some clothes alright?"

"Okay, but I'm coming right back." He warned me, crawling off the bed.

"Have you eaten anything today?" I asked when he stole some fruit off of the tray of food Alice and Rose had brought me.

"No."

"Why don't you go eat something? I'll come downstairs in a little bit okay?" He nodded his head reluctantly and I gave him a kiss.

"I love you Momma." He said when Draco led him through the door.

"I love you too." I waved and they were gone.

"You have some pretty adorable kids." Rose told me, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"They are pretty cute." I laughed, placing the tray of food on the chair Draco had been in. "Wake up! Momma's awake!" I tickled my children awake in their wolf form, and they jumped up. What was even funnier than a naked Jacy jumping on me was all of my children naked and jumping on me, besides the girls who had decided to stay in their wolf form; probably because they were more mobile in this form.

"Momma! We didn't think you would wake up!" Cale hugged me tightly, placing kisses all over my face.

"Move over Cale! I wanna hug Momma too!" Dash growled, trying to get to me over his sister.

"Momma!" Julian cried, ignoring his siblings' bodies and jumping on all of us.

"Okay, Momma can't breathe." I gasped, and they were off of me. "Now, I love you all so very much and I will always wake up. But, it seems that we have a problem here." I said seriously, looking at my children.

"What?" Julian had tilted his head to the side a little bit and I smiled.

"All of my babies are naked. I think you need to put some clothes on." They looked down to themselves and Dash dove for the covers.

"What are you doing?" Cale frowned watching her brother cover himself up.

"Momma has friends in here and they saw my Pee-Pee!" He blushed scarlet, causing Rose and Alice to cover their smiles with their hands.

"Oh, we didn't see anything Dash, we promise we looked away." Alice told him, her shoulders shaking.

"Oh, Okay then. I'm gonna go find Daddy so that he can help me get dressed." He grabbed his sisters hand and they ran out of my room stark naked.

"Are they not supposed to see my Pee-Pee? Is that bad?" Julian looked at Alice and Rose before looking down at his junk. I laughed and pulled him in for another hug.

"It's okay right now because you shifted. But you shouldn't be naked in front of people." I explained.

"I should go with Dash and Cale to find Daddy." He covered his little stuff with his hand and walked out of the room as we all cracked up.

"Your kids are too cute for words!" Rose shook her head, and I felt bad. She would never have children no matter how much she longed for one.

"Yeah…would you guys mind getting Summer and Winnter dressed? Their room is the one on the left with the butterflies on the door."

"But they're wolves still." Alice gave me a look that I ignored, cuddling with my girls.

"Change back, Momma wants to see you." I told them, nuzzling their faces with mine. And then I was holding my beautiful baby girls, and I handed them to Alice and Rose. "Stay in this form alright?" I said sternly.

"We'll meet you downstairs?" Alice asked.

"I'll be down shortly. I'm going to take a shower." Alice nodded before dancing out of my room, her goddaughter in her arms.

After a nice warm shower I got dressed in some comfy jeans and a shirt of Draco's. I pulled out my phone and started calling Bella. She ignored my call which was expected, but I was determined. I was blowing up her phone, and finally gave up after five minutes of no answer. I sighed and made my way downstairs to see practically everyone still here.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked, opening my fridge to find it empty.

"Were staying here until were sure that Jacob isn't going to come back for Jacy." Sam informed me, his face told me there wasn't going to be any argument about it either.

"Alright, but I need to run to the store for some food. Freaking pigs." I teased.

"I'll go. I know how to shop and no one is trying to kill me." Leah gave me a pointed look and I shoved her gently.

"Embry, go with her. We don't want any trouble. Keep your phone on you at all times in case you spot them." Sam ordered, and they were about to leave.

"Hold on! Here, take my credit card. The pin is-"

"Whoa, hold on there!" Draco snatched the credit card from my hand.

"Here, take this credit card. The pin is 2398." Draco shook his head at me and pocketed my credit card.

"Hey! Give that back!" I demanded.

"No," he leaned down to my ear and thought better of it. He waved his hand and pressed his head against mine.

_We can't use our credit cards anymore, at least not the old ones I made for you. I took all of our money out of Gringotts and had it placed in a muggle bank under false names. I forgot to give you your card because we were at Summerland and didn't need anything. Promise me you'll be more careful?_

_ I'm sorry, I completely spaced about everything. I'll be more thoughtful about it from now on I promise. _

_ Thank you._

I sighed as I thought about the slip I almost did. Thank God for Draco, otherwise I might have screwed everything up. I looked around the room and saw Edward focusing intently on Draco and I. I almost smacked my face, he could read thoughts and probably already knew that Draco and I were in—DON'T THINK THAT! He winced as I screamed at myself and I laughed.

"Sorry, but stay out of our heads!" I whispered at him so that Draco couldn't hear, he would freak out.

"I didn't mean too, I just didn't know that he could do that whole mind thing and I was curious." He mumbled to me. Everyone in the house now was confused as they heard our little exchange, but I ignored them and shook my head. This was crazy. And just when I thought it couldn't get any crazier, Bella called me back.

"Yes?" I answered the phone, stepping outside.

"You called me about thirty times…did you want something?" she sounded annoying over the phone and I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Oh gee, I wonder why I called you. Hmm…" I pretended to think. "How about the fact that your daughter threatened the life of my baby and you knocked me out? Does that sound like a good reason to call to you?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I suppose it does. What do you want Elena? We left."

"Edwards worried about you; he wanted me to check in on you and Renesme. Is she alright?" I decided to play the husband factor to get information out of her. I could figure out where they were if I heard enough background noise, and then I could kill Renesme for touching my daughter, and maybe hurt Jacob enough to get him to stay away from Jacy.

"Why hasn't he called?" Bella asked after a moment, obviously moving outside. I didn't hear any cars or people talking, so they were in a remote place.

"He's been busy helping me out; I was passed out for a day so they were helping me with the kids and house." I lied, the kids were with me the entire time I was passed out as far as I know.

"Oh, well I am sorry about hitting you. But that's my daughter and I went through hell to get her. I don't agree with what she did, but I couldn't let you hurt her." She tried to apologize to me, and I nodded.

"I understand that, but it wasn't your place. My daughter is defenseless, she's an infant. Your daughter is grown and knew what she was doing, there's a difference."

"There never is one when it's your child. I'd do anything to make sure that Renesme is okay."

"Well, were not mad anymore. In fact, we think that it's silly. I already told Jake that he could be a part of Jacy's life, so I don't know why he did that. Heat of the moment or just a moment of crazy, I forgive him. I also forgive Renesme because I understand doing something for your husband. Now, where are you?"

"You're not mad?" I could hear the confusion in her voice as she tried to process my forgiveness, hell I wouldn't believe it if I were her.

"No, I'm not. I just want my family back together. I want everyone to be happy, and we can't be happy if were fighting."

"No, we can't. Were-" I could hear her fighting with someone for the phone and then I couldn't hold back my growl as Jacob spoke into the phone.

"Oh you're good." He laughed. "You know, if I didn't know you so well I would have believed you too. You were coming to kill her weren't you?"

"I would have torn her apart." I admitted.

"I can't let you do that." He said, I heard Bella and Renesme arguing.

"You don't have a choice. She shouldn't have touched Winnter." I snorted. "And you shouldn't have tried to take my son from me. Are you out of your god damn mind? Jacy would hate you for taking him away from his family."

"I would have let you come with us." I laughed.

"Oh that's rich Jake, because I would want to leave my other children and my husband to live with you and that crazy bitch?" I shook my head even though I know he couldn't see it. "Jacy isn't your son Jacob; get that through your thick skull."

"He is my son! My blood is running through those veins!"

"Jesus! Just knock up that stupid wife of yours and leave this alone! If you get her pregnant and can swear to drop this crap about taking Jacy I promise to let you be involved in his life. This isn't some trick to kill her; this is me protecting my son."

"I would get to see him?" he asked, his voice choked up.

"Yes, I promise. You won't ever be alone with him, but you will be a part of his life. And Renesme is never to set foot on my land, because I will kill her."

"Fine, that's fine. Can I see him now?"

"No, right now I don't trust you. You can see him after you have your own child with your wife. I don't want you getting in stupid ideas and trying to steal my son again."

"That could take a year!"

"Probably not. I've heard how fast Renesme was born, so maybe your child will take half the time or a normal pregnancy. I don't know and I don't care. This is my terms for you seeing my son, either you agree or you don't."

"Fine, I agree. You better let me see him Elena."

"I don't have to do anything. I promised you something and as long as you follow through on your end of the deal I don't give a shit. Don't you threaten me again Jacob Black." I hung up the phone, seething. I'll let him have his precious child with Renesme, but I was still going to rip her apart.

"Don't kill her Elena, please." Edward begged me, making me jump.

"Holy crap you're quite!" I gasped, holding my heart.

"Please don't kill my daughter, I'm begging you. I know she messed up, but she's my little girl. I'll never get another chance at having a child, she's my only one. Don't take that away from me."

"She hurt my daughter Edward."

"She was stupid. I promise you it won't happen again."

"I want my revenge."

"And is it worth the pain you would put your friends through? Every single person in that house loves that girl, and you would hurt every one of them with her death."

"I want my revenge." I repeated. "I won't kill her for you, but she has to pay. She has to understand that she can't touch my children and get away with it."

"You're not this person Elena, you don't really want revenge." He shook his head.

"How do you know?" I challenged. "I hate Bella, and I hate your daughter. I hate them so much Edward."

"I know that, but you're not a bad person. Killing my daughter in cold blood would make you that."

"No Edward, it would make me smart."

**Okay people, let me know what you think about it! I kinda rushed at the end because my laptop is going to die and im trying to post for those people that reviewed! Once again thank you so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ! Okay I hate doing this but I forgot to add it to the last chapter and I wanted everyone to see this. I have some important information on my profile about Burning Bright, and I also had a question on another story that I was thinking about doing and wanted your opinion on. So, if you could go to my profile, read what's there, and send me a message about the information on there and what you want—Because I'm giving my readers a choice of what they want to see, that would be great! Once again I'm sorry for putting this in the spot of a chapter…I hate it when authors I read do that because I get excited until I realize it's not a chapter. So, I hope you liked the last chapter and reviewed! (I write faster when I get reviews lol, it makes me motivated to write more) and I hope everyone had a great weekend! **

**Jenay**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I tried to get it up before midnight but I couldn't sorry about that. I'm coming down with a cold and had to register for winter quarter classes today so I was super busy. I hope you guys like it, I wanted a nice calm chapter with some lightness to it. Elena and Draco needed a little break from all the chaos going on. Next chapter will be up on Friday, probably before noon =) Oh, and if you review, I might just post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight! **

**Draco's POV**

After Elena woke up I felt slightly better, but I still had this nagging feeling in the back of my stomach that wouldn't go away. I tried not to be obvious about being worried because I didn't want to worry her or the children, but I hovered more than I ever did before and she noticed. She would smile at me, touch my hand, or give me a kiss to reassure me that everything was fine. It worked for the moment, but as soon as I lost contact with her the feeling came back. It didn't help that now two wolves were stationed outside of my house at all times, while Jasper and Emmett had decided to stay in our home just in case. I couldn't help the feeling that the threat wasn't gone if none of them acted like it, no matter how many times they said that we were in the clear. Jacy, Dash, and Cale had decided that they liked being in wolf form, but only when their mother was one as well. Julian liked to sleep in his wolf form, and the girls were only allowed to shift when their mother asked them too. I didn't really understand how they knew when it was okay and when it wasn't, but Sam said that it was a wolf thing and I left it at that. I sighed, tired of having all of these people in my home.

"You shouldn't be so upset Draco, we won't be here for much longer." I had found out shortly after their unexpected decision to stay that Jasper was an empath and I really didn't care. I liked his ability; he made me relax when I couldn't on my own.

"It's not that but it is. I can't really explain it properly. It's like I can't feel like there isn't a threat when all of you are here and it makes me anxious but I feel better knowing you're here so that Elena isn't in danger. But then I feel like shit because I know that I can protect her and my children by myself without any of you; you all make me feel weak when I know I'm not." I was surprised by how much I got out and how it made so much more sense once the words were out of my head and spoken out loud.

"That sounded like a pretty good explanation to me," Jasper laughed, patting my back. "Look, you're not weak and were not here because we think you can't protect your family. We're here because you're our family now, and we protect our family. Edward is trying to get some sense of Jacobs plans and once he knows what he is up to we'll be out of your house."

"Well now I just feel like I'm being a git or ungrateful or something. I do appreciate you being here you know that right?" I told him, looking at this man who had been away from his wife for two weeks to help protect my family.

"I can feel what you're feeling, but thank you for letting me know verbally. It's nice to hear it. And it's no trouble at all, although Emmett and I were wondering if you would mind Alice and Rose coming over soon, they want to see their goddaughters."

"That's not a problem. How is Elena feeling?" I asked, curious.

"She's pretty content right now. Still gets this flash of pure fury whenever Renesme is mentioned, but I don't feel anything murderous coming off of her anymore." He gave me a small smile. Elena's plan to kill Renesme didn't sit well with any of the Cullen's. In their point of view, Renesme was a miracle that they wouldn't get again and they all love her deeply; they didn't agree with her actions that day but that didn't lessen their love.

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want to lose our friendship now that I have gotten to know all of you. Especially you Jasper, you've become one of my best friends here." I admitted, feeling like a sap for telling him.

"I feel the same way, which is weird. For me anyways," he added when he saw my face. "I mean, I don't normally get close to humans, but I guess you're not a normal human." He joked to lighten to mood and I gave a small laugh.

"No, I guess I'm not." I sighed. "I just want this to be over with; we already have enough to worry about from the Wizarding World without this." I groaned when I realized that I had given too much away now and couldn't stop from answering whatever Jasper asked next.

"What do you mean? That's why you came here isn't it?"

"There have been huge wars in the Wizarding World, one in my parents' lifetime and one in mine. We all thought they were over and that everything would be normal again-peaceful. Well, we were wrong. I was on the wrong side of the second war until the end when I realized I could think for myself, my father had fought on the dark side in the first and second war and I followed him because he was my father. When I married Elena it was seen as another betrayal to the Death Eaters, and now that Lord Voldemort had a son with my aunt I was marked for death when he came of an age to take over what his father failed at."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You and your family are marked for death by Death Eaters?" he shook his head. "Your own cousin wants to kill you and your wife and children?"

"Exactly," I ran a hand through my hair. "We were in hiding for about seven months before he sent me a letter and I knew that we weren't safe there, so I thought to move back here where they would never look. I didn't expect that danger would come from her own family."

"That is frustrating; I can see why you are so upset about the situation. It makes a lot more sense knowing the background; I just thought you were overreacting." He frowned and sat down on the chair, studying the table.

"I feel like I am still, but I don't know. That's the thing Jasper, I don't know anymore."

"You shouldn't worry so much Draco, I promised I wouldn't go after her, and as long as I never see her again everything will be fine." Elena came into the dining room, a small smile on her face.

"That's the thing Elena; I don't want to live with that chance that something like that could possibly happen again, I don't want to live with the risk that Jacob might try to take my son away from me again. I just want to get through this damn war and watch my kids go to Hogwarts. I want to be able to let Jacy experience everything he deserves without worrying that at any moment it can all be taken from me." I admitted, hating myself for my fears.

"I understand that, but that's life anyways. Anything can happen to someone at any time. We just have to live the now and enjoy it." She held me, burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent of vanilla and sandalwood, feeling the tension leave my body instantly.

"I wish I could feel like that after holding Alice." Jasper said wistfully, staring at my wife and I.

"What do you mean?" Elena tilted her head to the side a bit with a puzzled expression.

"I mean I do feel relaxed with I am with Alice don't get me wrong. I love that little pixie with all of my heart. But there's something about human emotions and reactions, the way your bodies just seem to in tune with one another-I envy that. To feel your loved ones heart beat against your chest, to sleep next to them and wake up to her face every morning." He trailed off, obviously feeling like he had shared too much.

"I am very grateful every day that I wake up next to Draco," Elena placed her hand over his. "But the love you have with Alice is beautiful as well. The way that you never have to miss any moments with her to sleep, the way you can feel exactly what she is feeling and show her your own in return. The way that you would be half of a person without her now that you have her. Rose has talked to me a bit about mates, and I know that all of you have found your pair. That love is beautiful too." He smiled at her and patted her hand.

"Thank you for reminding me that I have something special as well."

"Anytime." She grinned back before rushing out of the room to find out why one of the girls was crying.

"Don't hurt her, or I'll be forced to kill you." He informed me, a steely look in his golden eyes.

"Like I could, I love her more than I have ever loved anything before." He nodded, feeling exactly how much I did.

"Good, I would hate to have to kill my best friend." After our conversation I felt much light, and not upset about what life had dealt me anymore. After all, I had been through worse, and all alone. Now I had a huge number of people that loved and cared about me, and that I loved and cared about back. I would never be alone again.

_I sat in my common room, wondering for the millionth time why I had decided to come back-Oh right, Voldemort had made a base of my home and my father was acting like a complete arse. _

_ "Hey Draco, you still want to come to the library with me to study?" Blaise asked me, bag over his shoulder. I nodded, picked up the bag next to my feet, and followed him out of the dungeons. "How are things going? Are you heading home for the holidays?" _

_ "Like I have a choice in the matter with what's going on at my house right now." I said bitterly, glaring at some first year who cowered by._

_ "Oh, __**He's**__ still there then?" he lowered his voice._

_ "Yes, my bloody father practically opened our home to him with open arms. I asked to stay here for them to 'study', but my parents will have nothing to do with that. It's not like the creature even __**likes**__ Christmas." I scowled at nothing in particular, and then I saw Potter._

_ "Oi Malfoy, having problems with your daddy?" he mocked me, and I sneered._

_ "Oh Potter, you wouldn't know anything about having a father, so I can see how you wouldn't understand anything about having a family." I spat back, smirking as he paled. I chuckled as his face rushed with a red flush, and that Granger girl held him back, stepping in front of him._

_ "What you have isn't a family. It's a joke. Your parents don't love you and wouldn't give up their lives the way that Harry's did to save him."_

_ "Don't you dare talk to me Mudblood!" I looked at her with disgust, and briefly wondered why I felt that way about her. I shook the thought out of my brain and decided that I should insult Potter again. "They didn't die to save him filthy Mudblood; they died because they were weak. If they loved him at all they would have hid better, or kept him safe. Well guess what Scar head, your parents aren't around to die again this time around. You're going to die and your parents' deaths will be for nothing-not that they weren't already." _

_ "You are such an arse!" Granger yelled at me, I smirked again and walked away, Blaise following quickly._

_ "That was kind of harsh, even for you." He gave me a look and I groaned._

_ "Look, I was marked over the summer alright. I can't show these people any kindness or I'll be punished later. I have to be like my father, or I'll be killed." _

_ "I understand mate, its do or die. I just wish you would have told me sooner that they planned to mark you. You could have come to me, and my mum would have helped me hide you." I shrugged at his comment. It didn't matter now anyways, it was done. I couldn't erase that stupid tattoo on my arm any more than I could make my father love me. _

_ "It wouldn't have changed anything, but thank you." I whispered, finding an empty table in the library and sitting down. Blaise sat across from me and pulled out his book. I pulled put the special writing book my mother had gotten me and gave a small smile when I saw that she had already written me. _

_Draco,_

_I wish that you didn't have to come back for the Holidays. I tried to convince your father that it would be better if you stayed at Hogwarts, but he insisted that you become a part of the gatherings and meetings that would take place. I didn't see this life for you my son, I wanted you to be happy and feel loved every moment of your life. I will try my best to protect you, but I fear that the Dark Lord has something planned for you to redeem our family in his eyes. If there was any way for me to place you in hiding and know for sure that you wouldn't be found until this was over I would do it in a heartbeat, but there isn't. I've searched everywhere for such a place, but no one will help me because of who your father is-they think that I am trying to trick them. It's too risky anyways. If the Dark Lord wins this battle then you would have to hide forever, I just don't want to risk your life. I feel like either way nothing good can come from this war for our family, and I don't want that for you. I'm sorry I have failed you as a mother, but know that I love you so much my dear son. I can't wait to hear from you._

_ Love always,_

_ Mummy_

_I sighed as I felt the defeat enter my heart; I would have to go through with this Death Eater scheme that my father has planned so that he can get back into his good graces. I didn't see why I should have to do anything considering that he was the one to mess things up, but then again, I never saw reason to anything that involved my father. I snuck a glance at Blaise who was reading, and wrote back to my mother. _

_ Mother,_

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I know that you love me and I promise that I will be the dutiful son and keep our family name good. I'm sure that we will be alright no matter what the outcome of this war. I regret that you feel like you have failed me, you have been the only person to show me kindness. There is still hope. _

_ Your Son,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

I realized that I wanted to speak with my mother, and ran upstairs. I went into my office and took the key out of my pocket, unlocking the one drawer in this house that was always locked. The journal still looked the same as it had back then, and when I opened it and saw her handwriting I smiled just as I had when I was sixteen and scared.

Draco,

I haven't heard from you since the letter you sent me. I decided that I would write you in our old journal in case you still had yours. I miss you and the children; I miss their laughter and your smile. Things are gradually becoming as they were in the Second War, people are being killed in the streets and the panic is chaotic, just the way Calleum planned. I fear that he will be successful where his father was not, but I also fear that he will fail. He is like another son to me, and I would be very sad if he was to die. He was such a good little boy before your father got a hold of him and poisoned his mind. I wish that you hadn't felt the need to go into hiding; he wouldn't have hurt you or the children-or even Elena. He has a little crush on her actually, which I think is cute. Please write me and let me know that you are okay. I love you with all of my heart, and tell the children that their grandmother loves them.

Love always,

Your Mother

I closed my eyes at the unexpected pain that came with reading her words. I missed my mother, the one person who had always been there for me. She fought for me with the risk of her own life, always trying to make sure that I was safe. I felt bad for not thinking about writing her sooner, and decided to write her back. I wouldn't tell her anything specific or important just in case Kingston got a hold of this or was forcing her to write to me in hopes of getting me to join his ranks. I was already tricked into serving something I didn't believe in once, that would never happen again.

Mother,

I'm sorry I didn't think to write to you in this sooner; it's been a few years since we've felt the need to talk to each other secretly. Everyone is fine; the girls are growing faster than ever and become more beautiful with each passing day. Julian has discovered the joys of coloring, Dash and Cale have found a new love in muggle movies, and Jacy learned that his momma knows everything. They are all getting so big and it makes me wish that I was able to send you pictures. I don't care to know anything about Kingston unless it affects my family personally. I hope he fails mother, because the people that he is trying to oppress don't deserve it. There is nothing wrong with muggles or muggle borns, and this idea that he inherited from his parents is sick. Julian did his first magic the other day when he got upset about bedtime, just about tore apart his bedroom. It would have been cute, if Elena hadn't been the one to put him to bed. He burned her arm pretty bad, cried because he hurt his momma, and didn't argue after we comforted him and told him it was really time for bed. I miss your garden, I know it's wonderful this time of year, and I enjoyed watching the children run through the flowers and hearing their shouts as they played games. I promise to write to you more often. I love you.

Draco

**Elena's POV**

I knew that Draco was upset after he came back down from his office. I just didn't know why or how to help him. He wouldn't talk about it, and I didn't push. He wanted to deal with it on his own and I let him-hell, there were times when I needed to figure things out by myself too. It hurt slightly that he didn't want to let me in, but I didn't voice that. I didn't want to guilt trip him into telling me something that he wanted to keep to himself. I was excited because tomorrow was Jacy's first day of school. At first I had enrolled him in the public school at Forks, but then I decided that the private school in Port Angeles had better security and a better reputation. It's not like Draco and I can't afford to send him to the best schools so he could get the best education. Okay, so he was going into kindergarten and it shouldn't really matter, but it did to me. He was also very excited about starting school. It would be tough because it was going to be just like normal school hours, no half day for him. We would have to leave the house by seven in the morning to make it there by 8:30, but I decided it would be good for him. Draco and I had decided that since the twins would be five this year we were going to enroll them in a pre-K class at the same school, which was also a regular schedule. They were slightly less enthusiastic about the situation, but Julian went completely insane when he was told that he wasn't big enough to go to school as well. He was pissed at me all day and refused to talk to Draco at all; he pushed Dash down the bottom step when he bragged about going to school tomorrow, although Dash kind of deserved it for being a brat. I had to have a serious talk with him and he convinced me to let him go to preschool and then to daycare at the same school as his brothers and sister so that he wasn't left out. So now we would only have Summer and Winnter to take care of from the hours of 8:30 and 2:15. Draco and I had come up with the driving schedule of him dropping them off in the mornings since I was anything but a morning person, and I would pick them up in the afternoon. I was going to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon tonight and put them in the fridge so that Draco could warm them up for breakfast in the morning. I had to keep on smacking Embry and Quil's hands as they tried to steal my kids' breakfast, and then ended up cooking for them too when I had made enough. Rose and Alice cleaned up after they forced me to go sit down with Draco and relax. I made a face at them but snuggled up next to my husband's side happily.

"Thanks for making breakfast love," he kissed my forehead, placing his arms around me and holding me close. "They would have been stuck with cereal and fruit if I had been the one to do it."

"I know, you can't cook at all." I teased, but it was completely true. He had tried to cook breakfast for me one morning and I ended up with slightly burnt toast at the end since there was nothing left to cook.

"Yes well, you're food tastes better anyways." He kissed my nose and I laughed, loving it.

"You are good, I suck up to Rosie but it doesn't work all the time." Emmett said, popping into the living room with a huge grin on his face.

"They were having a moment your idiot, you ruined it!" Alice scolded, shaking her head at him.

"Well now that I've taken care of that how about we watch a movie? I've been bored out of my mind for the last hour." He raised an eyebrow at everyone in the room and I laughed.

"You're good. I try to ruin moments all the time but it doesn't normally work." I pointed to the DVD's. "Go ahead and pick something out. But no gory or scary movies or I'll kick your ass."

"Alright Alright, I won't pick something that you don't approve of. Women." He mumbled under his breath, but we were all meant to hear it. He received several pillows to the back of the head in response. Embry and Quil were invited to watch, but they insisted that they patrol the house since we still didn't have any clue as to what Jacob had planned. Emmett had picked out a romance movie to my surprise, and it was one of my favorites-_Sweet Home Alabama_ with Dakota Fanning playing the little girl that I thought was adorable. Draco rolled his eyes at the movie choice and Jasper groaned.

"Now I have to feel their gushy hearts melting over this scripted crap." Jasper pointed to Rose, Alice, and I.

"Your point? I want to watch it now." Alice gave him a puppy dog pout that he couldn't refuse. He caved instantly like I knew he would and I snickered at his weak will against his wife.

"Draco would have done the same." He muttered but sat down on a love seat, pulling Alice into his lap. She giggled and kissed him sweetly, causing him to smile.

"Of course I would do anything to keep you happy." He leaned down to give me a tender kiss and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment with him. After a few moments Rosalie let out a fake cough and I pulled away, grinning.

"What? We're all adults here, and it's not like I haven't heard some stories about you and Emmett." I gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes before sitting down with her husband, refusing to go down the path of her and Emmett's love stories.

"I won't be able to watch this whole movie since I have to get up early to get the kids ready for school." Draco whispered in my ear as the movie started. I hushed him and listened for my favorite lines.

"What do you want to be married to me for anyhow?" Dakota Fanning asked the boy, the cutest look on her face.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." He replied before pressing his lips to her own. Rose, Alice and I all squealed over the pure love practically pouring out of the movie and into our hearts and Jasper pressed a hand over his heart and fell to the floor.

"I can't take this! Someone, kill me know!" he cried, a sick expression on his face.

"It can't be that bad." Draco looked amused at Jaspers antics and I snorted.

"It is. It's like this weird pinching feeling in my chest as they all feel this combination of love, jealousy, and happiness over the movie. It's the weirdest and most uncomfortable feeling ever." He explained and I frowned.

"If it's that bad we can put in a different movie." I suggested. He was about to nod his head when Alice grabbed his face and turned it to hers. She was looking at him with the saddest expression on her face and her lips jutted out.

"Baby, I really want to watch this movie. I've never seen it before and it looks really cute and I'm going to be very disappointed all night if I don't get to see it." She whispered to him. He looked at her for a moment before letting out the most pitiful sigh I think I ever heard.

"It's okay Elena, I can deal with it." He told me, and Alice practically jumped him.

"Alright, well I need to go to bed." Draco stood up and I sat there for a moment, trying to decide if I wanted to go to bed or not. One look from Draco's blue eyes and I hopped off the couch, looking forward to some alone time with my man.

"Night everyone, don't be too loud. If you wake a baby up you put it back to sleep." I warned.

"Have fun." Emmett smirked at me and I shook my head at him, following my husband up the stairs.

**So like I said it was light and fun and I wanted to give my special characters a break from people trying to mess up their day. If you review or message me with something you would like to see I will take that into consideration and see if it can fit anywhere in the story. Reviews make me post faster ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys, Im so sorry for the delay. RL caught up with me…this chapter might take a twist but I promise it will all make sense. I hope you all enjoy it! I made it longish to make up for not posting on Friday like I said I would.**

**Elena's POV**

It's ironic the way life works out-the way that sometimes things happen that you would never expect to. The kids had taken to school better than Draco and I could have hoped and were having their first weeklong break-thanksgiving break to be exact. Draco had never celebrated thanksgiving in his life considering that he's from England, and while we have been married I haven't celebrated the holiday either. I didn't mind, but since the kids had been in school and were being taught by people who didn't ask anyone's opinion on what holidays should have lessons or not, they wanted a real thanksgiving this year. They had made invitations-hand turkeys with their cute yet awful handwriting in the middle. So, tonight was the night that my house would be crowded once again with my extended family on the Reservation and the Cullen's were of course welcomed as well. Since my children spent entirely way too much time watching T.V nowadays the house had been decorated with cut out leaves and the good china was set on the table. I was surprised that they actually insisted on dressing up, and helped them pick out their outfits for the afternoon. When I reminded them that on thanksgiving no one got presents they shrugged and got ready. I kissed each of them because I loved them and went to the girls' room to get them dressed. They were six months old now, always had a smile on their identical faces, and loved to be held by Emmett and Jasper. I had to admit that they weren't anything at all like their older twin siblings, I was relieved that they weren't going to cause havoc like Dash and Cale. I put them in matching plum dresses, with a small headband bow to keep their hair out of their faces. Once they were dressed I looked at the clock, people would be arriving in less than an hour.

"Did you want to go get ready? I can watch the kids for a bit, I know you still have to get the food out and everything." Draco offered, a small smirk on his face when I turned to see him. He was wearing a pair of dark gray dress slacks, a white button down dress shirt, and a matching dark gray vest. My husband looked hot, and I wished we didn't have to do anything right now because I would love to jump him.

"Uh, yah that would be great thanks." I rolled my eyes as his smirk got bigger, letting me know that he knew exactly what I had been thinking of. I hit his arm playfully as I passed him and hurried into our room. When I had taken the kids shopping for clothes I hadn't really wanted to buy anything for myself-I figured I could just wear something in my closet and that would be fine. Unfortunately Jacy had seen a sweater dress in green, his favorite color, and insisted that I buy it to wear for dinner. I couldn't say no to my son and bought the dress, and was thankful now that I had. It was very simple, and I added a few things from my closet to make it more than just a simple green dress. I placed a braided brown belt around my waist, added a pair of black leggings, and found a pair of calf high brown boots that matched the color of my belt. I slipped a pair of emerald earrings in that Draco had gotten me one year, and put back on the necklace that Draco had just gotten for me. It was still the same chain that I had always worn; only he had gotten six heart charms to go on it, with each of their first initials in jewels inside a heart. He had bought a bracelet that matched with just our initials on it, so that he was included in my heart too. I left my hair down, decided to wear only a bit of make up; some mascara and eyeliner, before I rushed down to the kitchen to place the snacks on the table that I had Draco set up in the living room. I had at least ten different bowls of chips out, multiple dips, fruits and vegetables, crackers, cheese, and cold cut slices. Draco had complained that I had gotten too much food, but after I reminded him that my shifter cousins were going to be over he nodded his head. Everyone was supposed to come over for some football game at 3, and then dinner was going to be at 5:30. I had made the traditional thanksgiving feast, with the entirely too large turkey included.

"Momma, I can't find my other shoe." Cale tugged on my hand as I looked around my house, trying to make sure that everything was in place.

"Oh, I'll help you look darling, one second." I smiled down at her. She looked absolutely adorable in her light blue dress. It looked slightly old fashioned, with a bow coming around her waist in pure white and her matching white stockings.

"Will you braid my hair too?" She asked me, pushing her hair out of her face. Her long blonde hair fell in gentle waves to her mid-back, making her beautiful blue eyes stand out from her caramel complexion.

"Of course, whatever you want." I agreed, deciding that the house was as ready as it was going to be. There was no need for as much alcohol as there would have been if anyone at this dinner party could actually drink. The only people that could were Billy, Charlie, Sue, and Draco. So I had two bottles of wine out on the kitchen Island, some beers in a nice bucket of ice, and a few Mikes Hard Lemonade for Sue. I followed my daughter up the stairs into my bedroom, where she sat on my vanity's chair, waiting patiently for me to begin doing her hair. I smiled and grabbed my brush, running it through her hair smoothly.

"Are you going to put anything in it?" She asked, watching me in the mirror.

"Yes, I was going to use some of my special cream to make your hair soft." I told her, opening up my container of conditioner. I used it to make sure my hair stayed untangled during the day, and it wasn't really that special. But I wanted her to feel like a princess, and I put some in her hair anyways. I thought about doing two French braids, but changed my mind at the last second and went with one. Once I had finished braiding her hair I looked through some of my drawers and found the white silk ribbon I was searching for; I placed it at the end of her braid, tying it into the perfect bow.

"Thank you Momma, now will you help me find my shoe?" she asked me, about to hop off the chair. She looked at me through the mirror and frowned, her eyes glued to my necklace. "I don't know where my necklace from Gideon is Momma. I miss him." She sighed, her small fingers brushing across her neck.

"Oh, I bet Daddy can help us find it. And I know darling, but I'm sure we'll see him soon." I gave her a smile. "How about we see if there's a way we can get together for a short while on Christmas?" Her face lit up and I felt my heart clench, wondering if I would be able to find some plan to allow them to visit each other.

"Okay, I'll ask Daddy to find my necklace after we find my shoe." She pulled on my hand.

"How about you ask Daddy to help you find both? I need to check on your brothers, make sure that they are all ready for today." She pouted for a moment but soon nodded her head, running out to find Draco. I laughed to myself at how sweet she was before going to Jacy's room. He was all dressed, his black dress pants fit him perfectly, and the dark green sweater he had chosen to wear today looked good on him. His hair was pin straight like Jake and my own, and was getting past his ears now. He was tying his own shoes, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Do you need me to help you with anything?" I asked softly, still standing in his doorway. He was sitting on his race car bed, and looked up at me when I spoke.

"My hair?" he reached up with his left hand to ruffle it up, a grin on his face when he noticed I was wearing the dress he had picked out. "You look pretty Momma."

"Thank you, and yes I can fix your hair for you, come here." I motioned to his dresser, where I kept his brush. I sprayed some water that I kept in an empty hairspray bottle on his head, brushing his hair out of his face. "There, now you look very handsome young man, do tell, what is the occasion?"

"Well…My whole family is coming today to spend time with me. We're going to have fun and play together, and then eat a bunch of yummy smelling food my momma made." I chuckled at his serious response, pleased with the way his sentences were progressing. Draco had scoffed at the price of the school we were sending him too, but had quickly sung a different tune when after a few weeks our children came home speaking very eloquently.

"That sounds lovely. Now, why don't you go downstairs or find your father, see if he can keep you entertained while I find out if your brothers need any help."

"Okay Momma." He kissed my cheek and ran off, making me shake my head. Such a little romancer. I found Dash in his room; he and Cale shared a room since they liked being close, and we didn't mind. He had his tan slacks on, wasn't wearing a shirt, and was staring at two shirts on his bed. One was the same color as his twin sister's dress, while the other was a deep red color.

"I want to match Cale, but I like the red shirt too. What should I wear Momma?" he asked me, a frown on his face.

"I like the blue one, it matches your eyes." I said honestly, watching him put it on. His hair was shorter than Jacy's, and curled slightly at the ends. I helped him with his shoes and made a fuss about how handsome he was before he managed to escape from me, and I went to Julian's room. He was lying in his bed, I bet still in his pajamas, and reading his favorite book; Peter Pan. Well, it was a shorter version with short sentences and lots of pictures, and he had it practically memorized for how much he made Draco and I read it to him.

"Hey Momma," he didn't glance up from his book, turning a page.

"Hey honey, are you going to get ready? Everyone should be here soon?" I told him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I know. I'm reading." He sighed, setting his book down.

"Do you want some help?" I asked, already knowing that he did. He could pick out his own clothes now, but had a hard time getting everything on.

"Yes please." He said glumly. He really didn't like getting dressed up, and I could agree with him. I looked through his closet for the red dress shirt I liked and found a pair of black dress pants to go with it. I helped him get dressed and then ran a brush through his hair, giving his head a kiss. "I love you Momma."

"I love you too honey. Now, why don't you go downstairs and wait with everyone. I'll be right down." He did as I asked quickly, and I watched him go. He really was my baby boy.

**Kingston's POV**

"I don't think that he will take this well Calleum; he already feels threatened enough." Narcissa informed me, smoothing down her emerald green dress.

"Well, he's celebrating a family holiday. He should have invited his mother and his cousin." I pointed out, tying my shoulder length brown hair at the nape of my neck with a silver silk band.

"I know, but given the circumstances-"

"We haven't even met the little girls yet Aunt; surely you would like to hold them." I said, cutting her off.

"I don't want to upset my son Calleum. Surely you understand that by our presence he will become agitated."

"Just as surely as you will understand that this is not up for negotiation. Now, are you ready? Take my hand Aunt, and in a moment you will see your son and grandchildren." She looked at me for a moment, her sky blue eyes searching my face for something. I suppose she found whatever she was looking for, and she grabbed my hand, closing her eyes to hold off the nausea that followed apparation. I welcomed the discomfort that soon enveloped my body, enjoyed the pain that came with my body traveling through time and space. When we landed I gave a satisfied sigh and walked up to the door, my aunts hand still secured in my own. I knocked three times, something I had seen Elena do on multiple occasions when she came to the Malfoy Manor. I counted the seconds in my head as I waited for someone to answer the door, smiling when it opened to reveal my cousin Draco. He had been smiling; it slowly faded from his face as he took in who was standing at his door.

"What are you doing here?" he looked behind him before closing the door a bit, as if to shield everyone from me.

"Why, we came for the holiday. Don't you know it's rude not to invite your own mother Draco? She was so upset." I scolded him gently; he was my only cousin after all. Well, Nymphadora's son never counted considering that both of his parents and grandparents were against my father.

"I'm sure she would have gotten over it. How did you find us?" he glared at me, his icy blue eyes softening when they landed on his mother.

"I have my ways. Besides, I can't give away my secrets now can I?" I laughed softly, but my heart was aching. Why couldn't he see that all I wanted was to be a family? "Aren't you going to invite us in? I know we didn't miss dinner. I didn't want to watch that muggle game you had planned on earlier, and knew what time you were starting the meal. I do hope we didn't interrupt?"

"And if I don't invite you in?" he paused for a moment, weighing his options.

"Then you've caused me great sadness. I'm your cousin Draco, your family. Well, I'm actually your brother considering that your parents adopted and raised me. I would like to see my nieces and nephews." I motioned for him to open the door, making sure to keep a pleasant smile on my face. He took a deep breath before letting us in, not taking his eyes off of me for a second.

"Take off your shoes, Elena doesn't like people tracking things in." he said, glancing down the hallway.

"You have quite a lot of people here." I commented, looking at the large number of shoes by his front door.

"Like you said, it's a family holiday." He took his mother's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you mother, come see the girls. The kids will be very happy to see their Grandmother." He looked back at me in warning, and I nodded my head. I wouldn't do anything to harm his family. I followed them down the hallway to the dining room, and had to stop for a moment to collect my thoughts. I really hadn't expected so many people over. He had two dining tables set up and pushed together so that everyone could sit at one table, and another table close by that sat the children. I was pleased to not see any Potters or Weasley's here; I wanted Draco to trust me enough to invite me back for Christmas. When Elena saw Narcissa her face twisted with confusion, and when they landed on me her confusion turned to fear. She had never seen me before, and I had never spoken to her in person. I waved for her to come over to me and she did so without hesitation, she was smart.

"Hello Elena, I'm delighted to finally meet my sister-in-law in person. I must say that your pictures don't do you enough justice." I kissed her hand, giving her my best smile. She looked flustered, like she didn't know quite what to do.

"Thank you Kingston."

"Call me Calleum, my family does. I really don't like the name Kingston, at all." I let go of her hand. "I hope we're not intruding, Narcissa just missed her grandchildren and I thought you might be celebrating Thanksgiving this year so we came."

"Oh, not at all." She cleared her throat gently, and then looked around to see that most people weren't paying us any attention at all. "May I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" I knew she didn't normally talk this way, and I also knew that it was because she only knew me as Kingston-the dark wizard who was going to finish what his father couldn't. Once she knew me as Calleum she would be herself.

"Of course, after you." I followed her down the hallway a bit until we reached the stairs when she stopped suddenly.

"Have you come to kill us?" her hands were shaking, but her voice was steady. I admired that in her, wishing that she wasn't married to my cousin for the millionth time.

"No, I haven't. Please relax Elena, I promised you that I wouldn't harm your family didn't I?" I said soothingly.

"Then why are you here?" she frowned up at me, her lovely brown eyes staring into my own dark ones.

"I'm here because this is my family. I wanted to meet my nephews and nieces. I wanted my aunt to see her son and grandchildren. She misses you all so much, and I wanted to see her smile again."

"And my brother? Is he alright?" she asked me, now wringing her hands together.

"I can assure you that your family is perfectly fine. I haven't had anything to do with them. In fact, I only said what I did in the letter to convince you to leave where you were at. I knew that nothing short of keeping your family safe would compel you to leave." I admitted. Something about her sincere face, the way you could see everything she was feeling so clearly made me honest.

"Oh. So everything is alright then?" she almost slumped down the wall she was so relieved.

"I'm not a monster Elena. I just wanted to be with my family," I took her hand again. "I hope this isn't too forward of me, but I would also like to come by during Christmas as well."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" she whispered.

"No, not really. Although I would much prefer coming with an invitation." She nodded her head yes.

"I'm sure that would be fine, I'll talk to Draco about it later." She closed her eyes for a minute, obviously trying to clear her mind. "Let's head back in, they're probably waiting for us to start dinner." I didn't say anything as I followed her back into the dining room.

"Your back, took you long enough. I'm starved!" a man with short black hair and russet colored skin said when Elena walked back into the room. She laughed before she hit him on the arm playfully as she passed him.

"Shut up Sam, you're always hungry!" she sat down next to Draco, who had pulled up two more chairs to the table. Narcissa was seated next to Elena, and there was an empty chair next to Draco for myself. I didn't know anyone there, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was here, and I was with my family where I belonged.

The food that Elena had made was delicious, and I ate more than I had in a very long time. I even made room in my overfull stomach for some apple pie and vanilla ice cream, listening to everyone's conversation and laughter. After dinner everyone sort of wandered around to do whatever they wanted. Some people sat in groups for talking, while others went into the living room to watch some more of that muggle sport that they were watching before dinner. I sat there in silence for a moment longer before tapping on Draco's arm to get his attention.

"Yes?" he asked me, wary.

"I would like to be introduced to my nieces and nephews." I told him, an expectant look on my face. His blue eyes darkened some before he nodded.

"If you harm one of them I will kill you." He threatened. I accepted it, because they were his children. If anyone else would have threatened me they would have been dead before they realized it, but he was only being a good father. That was to be admired from someone who was going to be so close to me.

"I understand, but I wouldn't harm them. I told you that from the beginning." I reminded him. He didn't say anything back, just got up and walked down the hallway and up the stairs that we had passed on our way in.

"They have a room with a bunch of toys, Elena calls it their playroom. They love it." He was trying to make small talk with me, I appreciated his attempt.

"That sounds nice. I never had one."

"Me either." When we walked down another hallway I began to hear their laughter, and some talking. We stood in the doorway for a moment, watching them play with each other. Jacy was building something made from a brick like material, while Julian kept knocking down whatever his brother was trying to build. Jacy didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed like they were playing some sort of game. Julian would wait until Jacy was almost finished before he would destroy whatever it was he was trying to make. Dash and Cale were racing cars around the room, obviously trying to beat the other to the finish line. I smiled as I watched them play; they were all as beautiful as I remembered.

"Kids, I want you to meet someone." Draco gave me a look before he continued on, probably wondering what he should say. "This is your Uncle Calleum."

"Cal?" Caleya looked up at me, her blonde hair now wild from her adventure.

"You can call me that." I gave her a grin, pleased when she smiled back at me.

"You're pretty Cal, like my Daddy." She looked at the two of us with her blue eyes wide. "Are you Daddy's brother?" I looked at Draco, telling him that it was his choice what to say next. I knew he feared me, but they were his children. If I ever wanted to be a member of this family I had to let him know that I wasn't trying to boss him around.

"Yes Sweetheart, this is my brother. He's my little brother, like Julian is yours."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Jacy frowned at his father, obviously put out as to why we were just meeting. The feeling was mutual kid; I held back a chuckle at that thought.

"He's a lot younger than me Jace…Even younger than the girls are to you."

"But why haven't we met him?" Jacy pressed.

"I've been away at school, so I haven't had much time to visit. I'm in a whole different country than you, and that makes it hard to get here." I told him, reaching out my hand for him to shake. "It's finally nice to meet you Jacy." He looked at my hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Do you want to play with us Cal?" Dale asked me, his face resembling his father's so much when he was thinking.

"That would be nice, thank you." I turned to Draco, leaning in close to him so that they couldn't hear. "I swear on everything that I believe that I will not harm them. I won't take them out of this house; I don't have any ulterior motives here. I just want to play with them." He looked at me for a moment, some debate going on inside of his head.

"Alright, I'll let you play with them. I'm going downstairs to talk with my mother. They have another hour before its time to get them ready for bed." He stared at me hard for another moment before walking down the hall back to where everyone was.

"Do you want to play cars?" Dash asked me, holding out his own.

"I want to color." Cale twirled over to a small table, pulling out some paper and a box of crayons.

"Me too!" Julian raced over to where his sister was, plopping down in the chair next to her.

"Coloring sounds nice, do you two want to color?" I looked at Jacy and Dash who shrugged.

"I guess." Jacy made his way over to the table, and Dash followed. Soon I was sitting at a kid sized table in a chair that was definitely too small for me, drawing flowers and tree's with four kids that seemed in awe of my drawing skills. I didn't really think much of it, but I suppose to them it would be good.

"Can you do magic like Daddy can?" Dash asked me, staring at my hands.

"I can. What about you?" I watched as they looked at each other, before all of the younger ones looked at Jacy.

"I can't do magic like Daddy, but everyone else can." He said with a small frown on his face. I felt bad for him, but I knew that it was bound to happen to one of Draco's kids since Elena couldn't do magic either. It was a shame though that it had to be his eldest son that was a squib.

"Well, I bet you can do loads of other really neat things." I tried to cheer him up.

"I can run really fast," he brightened up at that thought. "And my Momma says that I can play t-ball this year if I'm good."

"That sounds like fun." I made a note to look up t-ball, see if it was something I could learn to do with him.

"It is! And if I'm good at it-"

"You will be Jace! You're good at everything!" Cale praised her brother, blue eyes sincere just like her mothers.

"Thanks. If I'm good at it though then I get to play baseball with the big kids next year!" his brown eyes were lit up with excitement at the thought of playing baseball with older kids.

"I bet you will be!" I encouraged him, ruffling his hair. "Julian, your house looks very nice." I complimented his picture, which did look very good for a three year old. Not that I looked at three year old drawings often, but it did look pretty nice.

"Thank you Cal." He said quietly, not looking up from his work. By the time Elena came in with two girls named Rose and Alice I had several pictures from each of them, all equally treasured by me. Elena gave me a kind smile before scooping up a protesting Julian. After I had gathered up my gifts, I made my way back downstairs to find Narcissa sitting in the kitchen with the girls in her arms, a peaceful look on her face as she watched them sleep.

"You look happy." I said, wishing that we didn't have to leave. The Manor was cold and empty compared to this.

"I am happy. These little girls are precious." She sighed, kissing each one on the forehead softly.

"I'll take them up to bed for you Ma'am." A tall, blonde man said, scooping the girls from her arms.

"Thank you Jasper, such a sweetheart." She smiled at him before standing up. "I suppose we should be leaving then?"

"Yes, I have a lot to do tonight." I had skipped two meetings today to come here, but it was worth it.

"So you're leaving then?" Draco gave his mother a hug, holding her tight for a moment and whispering something in her ear. Not like it mattered, she would tell me later.

"We have to get going; we pushed around some things to make it here tonight." I looked at him, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. He probably hated me; it was stupid to think that we could be brothers. He surprised me by giving me a short hug as well.

"Elena talked to me about Christmas, and I think that it should be fine if you come. Besides, the kids love you, so you can't be all that bad. They are a great judge of character."

"They are good children; they gave me pictures to take back with me so that I would remember them." I held up the paper in my hands awkwardly, trying to find something to say that would tell him how happy I was to be invited back over for Christmas. Narcissa noticed that I was struggling and patted Draco's arm.

"Thank you for having us over, and for inviting us over for Christmas. You have no idea how much this means for us."

"I think I do Mother." He said to her, but he was looking at me.

**Okay, hope you liked it! I wanted to give another Kingston POV since he had been MIA for a while. Oh, also I was thinking about doing a new story that would be **_**very**_** different from this one, I already have some of it written down. If you want to hear more about it message me! And please review and tell me how im doing!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hey, so sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter out, and Im sorry it's a bit shorter than usual. I've been crazy sick lately and I had my finals this week. But, check out my new story and tell me if I should keep going with it or not =) also, feel free to tell me about Burning Bright as well! Hope everyone is well. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**_

**Edwards POV**

After Thanksgiving things changed, I mean they seriously changed. Elena was constantly in a pissed off mood because of that guy that showed up claiming to be Draco's brother. Obviously since I can read thoughts I knew he was only a cousin, but still, I didn't really understand the tension at first. My family doesn't seem to understand how difficult it is to actually read someone's mind. It's easy enough to get the thoughts that they are thinking about at the moment, but to get the whole story of something takes a great deal of effort. Elena's mind was too hard to read because she knew I could do it, as was Draco's. His mother didn't seem too involved in whatever the kid was, so I decided to read his thoughts and get down to business. I didn't really feel the anger that was radiating off of Elena or Draco after I basically looked at his entire life. His life sucked; he was doing what he was raised to do. However, he did know that what he was doing was wrong, and he should stop based on that. I sighed, looking out my window. Draco and Elena had fought each and every time we had been over to visit, and it was all about that kid. Elena never wanted to see him again, while Draco was willing to give him a small chance. The kids had liked him, and he was family. It was the same argument over and over again, so my family and I had decided to stop visiting for a while. It sucked because they were entertaining, especially the children. It wasn't like there was nothing for me to do here, but it was nice to be around people again after high school and Bella being changed. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I opened it to see that I had a text from Elena. She never texted anyone, let alone me.

_**Will you do me a favor and meet me five miles northeast from the old boundary line? Don't tell anyone that you are meeting me. **_

I frowned at that but slipped my phone back in my pocket after a quick 'sure'. __

"Where are you going? You just disappeared." Alice cornered me on the stairs, honey colored eyes narrowed at me.

"I can go places without you knowing alright Alice?" when that only made her more suspicious I ruffled her hair. "Maybe I'm going to buy your Christmas present with someone who blocks what it's going to be from you." Her face lit up at that and she gave me a giant hug.

"Oh Edward! I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite brother!"

"Hey! I do everything for you!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

"Well, are you getting me a surprise present?"

"He's just sucking up to you! And since when is it my fault that you can see everything?" I snuck out of the house while they were arguing, hearing Emmett project his thoughts out to me.

_You are so lucky that I got your back, or you would never get out of here to do whatever it is you wanted to do. Have fun, and tell me what happens when you get back! _

I shook my head at his antics but did silently thank him as I ran to the spot that Elena wanted to meet me at. She was already there, her thoughts a mess.

_Do I really want to ask him to do this for me? But do I have a choice? The kids are so sad now without them, and I promised like an idiot that we would see them again. But, I can't pick them all. Jacy would have a fit if he knew that he could have seen Jamie and I said no. And Ginny would be so angry. But…maybe I can arrange for all the kids to meet? They wouldn't hurt the kids would they? _

"Are you okay Elena? Your thoughts seem a little conflicted." I announced my presence and she turned to face me, dark circles under her eyes.

"I am conflicted, about everything. But I didn't ask you to come out here for some therapy." She took a deep breath. "I need your help to get some of my friends over to visit. They are very dear to us, but they can't be seen at our house. Do you think that we could possibly use your house? Not the Cullen house but your actual house."

"Of course you can Elena, why so secretive?"

"I'm not telling Draco about the visit. He's so set on giving his cousin a chance that I don't trust him with this right now."

"Why?"

"Because his cousin wants to kill these people." She rubbed her face with her palms, obviously tired. "I don't know what to do Edward. I love Draco so much, but I can't be with him if he is going to accept his cousin. I can't."

"Don't do anything yet alright? I'll do a little spy work, listen in on some of his thoughts, and then I'll tell you if what he's thinking is bad or good alright? Don't leave him Elena; he loves you more than anything." She just nodded her head. "Okay, so when do you need to use my house?"

"In three days, I have sent them a picture of the living room, so they will probably apparate inside there at around Noon? I'm not sure, will you call me when they get here?"

"I promise you I will. Now go home, and try not to argue with Draco okay?"

"Is it really that bad?" she asked me, brown eyes filling with tears.

"Kind of…but don't cry. Just go home and spend some time with him that doesn't involve a fight about his cousin or whatever. I'll try and listen in on his thoughts, and we'll go from there." She only nodded before she shifted and made her way back to her house. I followed as close as I dared without her wolf senses urging her on to attack me. She shifted back outside in her shed, and came back out in a pair of sweats and one of Draco's shirts. She looked so young and vulnerable. She makes me forget almost every time I see her that she's only 22. It was probably the fact that she had so many kids, and that she was married already, oh, and the small detail where she changes into a wolf that can bite my head off. Maybe it was those things. I got comfortable under a tree, resting my head against it. I then settled myself in to listen to Draco's thoughts, completely unprepared for what he was going to think.

_I can't believe she's actually talking to me. She looks so sad though. She never used to look this sad…except for when she was pregnant with Cale and Dash and I had just found out that Jace was a squib—well, thought he was a squib anyways. She's not pregnant again is she? No, don't be an idiot. I took precautions, and we haven't done anything since thanksgiving thanks to Kingston. Kingston. I will kill him. I hate that my plan is causing her to be mad at me, but I have to get close to him. I have to let him think that he's like my little brother. Although it was hard watching him play with the kids. He looked so young and so happy. He reminds me of myself before-_

I pulled myself out of his head, feeling dizzy. I couldn't take how many things were going on in there at once, not to mention the flashbacks of him at a younger age. He was very conflicted, but his general plan was to kill the boy himself.

**Elena's POV**

I did what Edward suggested and just hung out with Draco like I hadn't since before that stupid Thanksgiving party. I didn't fight with him, or call him names, or mention his cousin. I just asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with me, curled up in his side, and enjoyed just being with him. We hadn't been this close in a while unless we were sleeping, and sometimes I made him sleep somewhere else and I had the kids sleep with me in our bed because I was so mad at him. I hated the fact that he was considering giving Kingston a chance; it wasn't like him to just change his opinion on someone after having hated them for so long. I know that he made up with Harry, but he did that for me. He didn't want anything to do with Kingston before Thanksgiving, and now he's invited over for Christmas? I don't think so. I sighed as I realized I had become tense in Draco's arms again, and his heart was beating faster, waiting for me to start yelling at him or fighting. It hurt so much to think that this is what we have become, we've always been happy. Well, not all of the time, but most of the time we were.

"I think that we need to talk Elena, we can't keep fighting, and then be all close and lovey dovey when you decided that you don't want to fight at the moment." I bit back my snappy comment and nodded.

"Alright, do you have something you want to say?"

"Yeah I do actually. I'm so tired of fighting with you; it's hard because no matter what I do you're angry with me. It's like you hate me love, and it hurts. I love you and the kids more than anything else in the entire world, but this isn't going to work between us if you continue to be this way." It looked like he had been thinking about what he was going to say for a very long time, it almost came out of his mouth full of his usual confidence and arrogance. It sounded like the Draco I met just about seven years ago, and I hated it.

"What are you saying? That you could just walk away from us?" I pushed myself away from him on the couch, rubbing my face with my hands. I was so tired of everything, and if Draco left me-if my heart left me I didn't know what I was going to do. He took a deep breath and stayed where he was, obviously seeing me break down, and not coming to comfort me. Well, he really was determined then.

"I don't want to have to do that, but yes. I can't live with all of this anger towards me Elena. I've done nothing but love you and each of our children with all that I am; I don't understand how you can treat me like this. I've kept you all safe, you have everything you want and more, I never tell you no…what the bloody hell am I supposed to do? You aren't acting like my wife, and you know it."

"Oh, so it's my fault? No, it's your stupid cousin's fault. He wants to kill my best friends, he'd probably kill me too if I wasn't your wife. He might kill me anyways, but you still want to give him a chance. If you want to leave me, the children, us, then go. But I'm telling you right now Draco, if you leave us; you are not welcome back, ever."

"I see. No 'I love you' or even a 'don't leave'. I get the choice. Leave or stay, I don't care. Merlin Elena, I don't know who you are anymore."

"Yeah well, I can say the same about you." I snapped, trying my best to hold in my cries. It didn't work and soon I was sobbing on the couch, working my hardest to still appear strong when I was anything but that. If Draco left I don't know what I would do, I love him so much it seems strange to even consider that he would just walk away from us willingly.

"Love," he reached out to hold me and I pushed him away angrily, he was the one that made me cry like this in the first place.

"I love you Draco, more than you know. I would do anything for you, but not this. Not your cousin. And if you're going to pick him over me, over your children, then you are not the man I thought you were." And with what little dignity I had, I left the room for my bedroom where I could cry in peace.

**Draco's POV**

I watched as she walked away from me, her body shaking from her cries. Cursing, I kicked the table, and then cursed again as pain shot through my foot.

"This is bloody ridiculous." I yelled, suddenly furious. I hated that I had to lie to her, more than anything I hated to see her cry. I could understand her not liking me right now, hell, I reminded myself so much of a younger me that I didn't really like myself either. The look on her face when I told her that I would leave, I almost couldn't keep it up, I almost told her everything right then. But then I would be putting her in danger, and I would never do that. I looked at the clock and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. She obviously wouldn't be picking up the kids from school today, so I would. The quiet drive there actually calmed me down, and a genuine smile crossed my face as I watched my children run to the car. Merlin, Cale looked so much like her Mum when she smiled, and it hurt. I hadn't seen Elena smile at me in a very long time, she used to more than once a day.

"Daddy!" Cale cried, kissing my cheek as she wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"Hey Princess," I kissed her back, wondering if I could really leave her. I know I said that I would, but I doubted I would ever be able to walk away from my family. "How was school?"

"Good, I made a…well, I don't really know what I made. I just made it." Her little nose scrunched up as she thought about what she made, but that didn't stop her from giving me the brightest smile.

"Can I see it?" I was curious as to watch she made, she wasn't very artistic. Now Julian, that kid was an artist and he just turned four not too long ago.

"Not yet, it's drying in the art room. I'll bring it home for you tomorrow Daddy." It was a weird thing, being called 'daddy' with such affection, but it warmed my heart every time they called me that. I don't know why my own father made me stop calling him that when I was four, I would encourage my children to call me 'daddy' forever.

"Well guess what I did today Daddy!" Dash shouted from the backseat as I started to drive away.

"What?" he made a face at me through the mirror and I laughed. "Okay, did you…make a cake?"

"No! Why would I make a cake?" he snorted at me. "I got to be the first person in line all day today!"

"Way to go!" Being the first person in line meant that you were the best behaved when they lined everyone up to go around the school. It was supposed to be some kind of trick to make little kids act right all the time.

"I know!" he crowed, very proud of himself. "Momma is gonna be very happy with me."

"Yes she will." I agreed, trying to keep up my smile.

"Are you and Momma still mad at each other?" Jacy asked me from his seat, a serious look on his face.

"Were not exactly mad at one another Jace, it's a little bit more complicated than that." I wouldn't lie to them about us, just because I felt like it confused them to see one thing and be told another.

"Are you going to leave us?" he questioned quietly, eyes downcast. The car was suddenly very quiet, and four pairs of ears were waiting for my answer.

"I…" Should I lie to them and tell them no? What kind of father would that make me though? Should it even matter if I am leaving anyways? "I was thinking about it. I don't want to leave you guys, but your momma's very mad at me right now, and were not getting along. So I might go away for a little while, but I promise that I will come back." I finally said, still not pleased with my answer, or how sad they looked.

"I don't want you to ever leave Daddy!" Julian cried suddenly from his seat, tears spilling from his icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, hating myself a lot more than I had in a while. That's how Elena found us when we came home-crying.

_**Well, things are looking a bit down for the Malfoy family. No one is sure of what they want, but they do know that something has to give. Review to help inspire me to get the next chapter out sooner =D **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Elena's POV**

I had made a sincere effort to forget about Thanksgiving after I walked in on Draco and the children all wrapped up in each other's arms crying. I had no intentions of putting my children through hell if Draco and I could work past our problems. The day to meet with my friends that I had left behind this summer was here, and I had planned it for the 23rd of December. I couldn't do it on Christmas Eve because Draco would have gotten suspicious; I wanted to be honest with him, but I wouldn't risk their lives for my marriage. Draco had decided to take a day with Jasper and Emmett luckily, so I piled everyone into the car and drove over the Cullen's house.

"You're late." Edward sighed, helping me take everyone out of the car.

"Why hello, so very nice to see you." I replied sarcastically, carrying the girls in my arms.

"They've been there waiting for the past hour." He informed me, helping Julian and Cale on the trail to the house his family had built for Bella and him when they first had Renesme.

"I was waiting for Draco to leave, he kept on forgetting things. He's been a lot harder to lie to now that he's worried about our marriage." I told him quietly, hoping the kids didn't hear that.

"I wonder why." It didn't take a genius to know that Edward didn't approve of what I was doing, but it didn't matter. It was what I felt like I had to do, so I was going to do it.

"Whatever. Look, will you text me when Jasper texts you that they are on their way back?"

"Yes." He opened the door and the kids ran inside, greeted by loud cheers.

"And thank you Edward, really." He looked at me hard for a moment, but gave in to whatever he had been fighting with a loud sigh.

"I could never say no to you." He ruffled my hair like I was some child and took off laughing when I growled.

"Give me those girls!" Angelina cried, snatching my babies from me.

"Baby snatcher." I shook my head but followed her in the house, trying to hold back my tears as I saw everyone I loved in one room. Edward had let me decorate the house yesterday, and I went all out. There was tinsel covering the outlines of the walls, with twinkling lights peeking out from them. I had found the biggest tree that could fit in the room and decorated it with new ornaments that shined and reflected the silver lights I had wrapped around it.

There was a brilliantly lit star at the top of the tree, and there were dozens of presents underneath the tree from the kids and I to everyone. They brought their own presents for us of course, so the tree was halfway buried in boxes wrapped in Christmas colors. I watched from the doorway for a moment to take everything in; my kids were already playing with their best friends, their arms locked around each other as they celebrated seeing everyone again. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see my very best friend Ginny, her hair left down to fall down her back in beautiful red waves.

"Hey." I said softly, still unsure if we were okay or not.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Her blue eyes were dark, her mouth turned down slightly.

"I couldn't. I left to protect you all." We looked at each other for a few more silent moments before she pulled me in for a hug.

"Merlin I missed you!" she said, holding me tightly. I returned the pressure, glad to have my best friend with me if only for a little while.

"I missed you so much!" She let me go after a long while of us just holding the other; Harry came over and gave me a hug as well.

"Thought you and my wife were having an affair for a minute there." He teased, his bright green eyes smiling. "Where's Draco?"

"I didn't tell him you guys were coming." He opened his mouth for more answers I'm sure, but I cut him off. "It's a long story, and I promise to tell you about it later."

"Auntie Lena!" James ran into my legs, his small arms wrapped around them as he looked up at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Jamie!" I scooped him up and kissed his face, my heart swelling as he laughed with joy.

"Did you get me a present?" he asked me, quite serious.

"Yes I did, and we will open them after lunch!" I set him down, only to be approached by Angelina and George who each held a dark haired baby.

"You missed out on a few things while you were gone." George placed his son in my arms.

"They're lovely! How old are they?"

"About a month and a half. The one you're holding is Gabriel, and this one is Aeronis." Angelina told me while I stared at the handsome boys in front of me. They had Angelina's dark hair, the same light caramel complexion as their older siblings, and light brown eyes.

"We call them Gabe and Aero!" Fredrick exclaimed, getting my attention.

"Well those are some fine names for your little brothers!" I told him, ruffling his hair with my free hand. "You've grown so much!"

"Thank you Auntie Lena." He gave me a big smile before running off to go play with the other kids.

"You're the godmother for Aeronis, we just couldn't figure out a way to tell you and we didn't want to use the jewelry because it wasn't an emergency." Angelina gave me a warm smile and moved a bit to the side so that Ron and Hermione could show me their little surprise as well.

"You guys all had kids!" I exclaimed, a bit in shock.

"Ours was a surprise. We only really wanted two, but Conrad is a gift." Hermione came closer to give me a better view of their little boy. He had brown hair with a red tint and hazel eyes.

"He's so handsome." I laughed when Ron puffed his chest out with pride and he rolled his eyes at me.

"He's four months, and very good. Not a crier like Hugo was." Ron cooed to his son before looking for Rose. "I swear, if your Dash comes onto my Rosie again this Christmas I'll have a heart attack." I followed his eyes to see Rose and Dash talking to one another next to the Christmas tree, their small fingers laced together.

"They're just children Ron, it's not like they're actually going to do anything about it." George shook his head at his brother. "Look at Gideon and Cale; they love each other more than anyone else. I'm happy for them." I looked for my daughter and found her sitting next to Gideon, a strand of her blonde hair being tugged on playfully.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together," I shrugged. "I think it's sweet that they are so close."

"I bet Draco would agree with me." Ron muttered, a frown on his face. "Where is he anyways?"

"He couldn't make it." By my short answer they seemed to understand that I wasn't going to discuss my husband with them at that moment.

"Right well, I'm starved. How about lunch?" Ron broke the awkward silence easily, making us all laugh slightly at his comment about food.

**Draco's POV**

"Do you think she's going to leave you?" Emmett asked me bluntly when we got to the mall. I had planned on shopping for my family by myself, but Emmett and Jasper had asked me to come along with them.

"I don't know any more to be truthful. I hope she doesn't think about it, and I've tried my best not to mention Kingston or Thanksgiving. She's stressed out because Kingston will be at our house tomorrow and she hates him." I sighed, wondering how the hell my life got so difficult again. "I'm just tired of it all really."

"So it would be easier if she just made up her mind?" Jasper stared at me for a moment and I scowled.

"No, I know it wouldn't. I just wish I could have a break from all the rubbish going on is all."

"Hey, I'm gonna go into this game store for a minute. Wait for me here." Emmett demanded, walking into the store without checking to see if we were going to stay or keep looking for presents. I shook my head and made my way to a bench across from the store a bit, feeling exhausted.

"I don't think she wants to leave you Draco." Jasper sat down next to me, his dark denim jeans looked brand new and somehow captured my attention. "Are you listening to me?" he growled after I didn't respond.

"Of course I'm listening! You're the one person who can help me since Edward won't tell me what she's thinking. I could read her mind myself but she knows when I'm doing it now, which would just make things worse." I contemplated beating my head against the railing until the pain in my head was worse than the conflicting emotions I felt.

"She loves you, and she doesn't want to leave you. I know this, you know this, and she knows this. She won't leave you unless you become more involved with Kingston."

"I have to though, for my plan to work." I couldn't see a way out of this situation without having to leave my family, at least until I could explain things to her. "I don't want to miss a day with them Jasper, I don't think I can."

"It might be for the best-it is for the best if everything you told me about Kingston and his father and his plans for the world. Elena will understand when you explain to her why you had to do it. Your children will thank you when they can live free of fear." I nodded my head, I knew all of this. I thought of these things every night as I lay beside Elena, trying to find the strength to leave her.

"I just don't want to go." I admitted, feeling like a bit of a pansy.

"It's not about what you want; it's about keeping your children, your wife, and your friends safe."

"You're right, you know you're right. Just keep on rubbing it in my face." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, but his eyes looked sad.

"You know that my family will watch out for them don't you? Nothing will harm them while you are away." He promised, and I felt an enormous wave of gratitude swell in my chest for his friendship.

"You know how much they mean to me." I closed my eyes for a second to gather the courage I needed. "I will be leaving Christmas night, after the dinner and the children are put to bed."

"That's in two days Draco, are you sure you don't want more time?"

"The more time I stay with them is one more second they are in danger. I will leave Christmas night; I need you to promise me that someone will be there for Elena when she finds out."

"It will probably be Alice, or Esme. They will comfort her with the best results."

"Thank you. I know this is asking for a bit much…but could you possibly send me pictures of the kids every once in a while?"

"As many times as I get the opportunity. I know it won't take you that long, you're smart and you know what you're doing."

"It will take me at least a year Jasper, and that's far longer than I ever want to spend away from them."

"They will understand why you had to leave." He reassured me, and I only stared at the people passing us by, completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone out there who wanted to enslave them all. I envied them that small ignorance, how much simpler life would be if I had been born a muggle and married Elena.

I knew that Elena had planned to meet with the Weasleys and Potters while I was out with Jasper and Emmett; it hurt to think that she didn't trust me with that, but I didn't say anything. If she wanted to keep that a secret, then that was her decision. Besides, I didn't want to fight with her when I would be gone all too soon. When I got home from the mall I spent the time wrapping all of the presents I had bought by hand.

I had called Elena to tell her to spend some more time at the Cullen's so that I could properly wrap the gifts while the children were out, and she had readily agreed. I took that time to write a letter to each of my children, just in case I was delayed longer than I expected in returning. I didn't want them to ever think that I had stopped caring for them, nor did I want them to hate me as I hated my father. The letters were filled of memories and things that I wanted them to always remember; they were the most difficult things I had ever done.

"Draco, were back." Elena called from the entryway when she arrived with the kids. I quickly put all of the letters in a shoebox, writing a note to Elena on the top that told her to open it. I cast protection charms around it so that she couldn't destroy the box or its contents when she got mad at me, which made me feel like she would eventually read what I had to say.

"I'm upstairs in my office!" I shouted, placing the box in the bottom drawer.

"Daddy!" Julian came running into the office, his little body flying towards me at top speed.

"Hey there mate! Did you have a fun day?" I asked as I caught him, scooping him in my arms and holding him close. He pushed his black hair from his face, looking at me with eyes that matched my own.

"Yes, it was really fun. I got to see Al and Lily, and Aunt Gin and Uncle Harry!" he exclaimed, face lit up.

"That does sound like a very exciting day." I ruffled his hair as I carried him down the stairs to the living room where everyone was.

"What did you do today daddy?" Cale asked me, her long hair framing her face perfectly, making her already delicate features even more pronounced.

"I went to go get presents for you all." I laughed as their enthusiasm for the holidays made them jump around the room.

"Can we open one tonight Daddy? Please?" Jacy gave me the puppy dog eyes as he pulled on my arm, as if that would encourage me to say yes.

"Ask your mother, and if she's okay with it then I am." All of them turned to look at Elena, who had an amused smile on her face, her brown eyes warmer than I had seen in a while as she watched us.

"Only one, and Daddy and I get to pick them out. Now, if you want your present tonight, I want you to get your pajamas on and brush your teeth. When you come back down it should be ready for you to open." I had never seen them move so fast to do a task in their entire lives! We laughed together as we watched them scramble up the stairs, tripping over each other in their excitement.

"Are the twins asleep?" I asked as we started looking through the rather large pile of gifts under the tree.

"Yes, I put them in their cribs when we came back. They were pretty tuckered out." She looked at a box for a moment before looking at me. "I'm sure Julian told you about who we visited today."

"He did, he seemed very happy about it." I grabbed a box with Dash's name written on it, knowing that it was something that he could take to bed with him.

"Do you have anything you want to say to me about it while the kids aren't here?" she seemed tense, as if she was expecting me to yell at her or berate her for not letting me know.

"Not really, no." I found the box I had been trying to find for Jacy and helped her carry the presents to the coffee table. "I wish that you trusted me enough to have told me, I miss them as well. But I don't want to fight with you, so I'm not going to say anything."

"Oh," she seemed confused, and I could practically feel the frustration coming off of her. "So you're not going to say anything? You're just going to keep everything that you feel about today to yourself?" I ran a hand through my hair to keep my anger at bay, wondering if she really was just looking for a fight.

"I told you how I felt about it. I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to invite me to see our friends. But, I don't want to fight. Nothing that we say can change what happened today, and I really just want to watch our children open their gifts tonight, tuck them into bed, and then go to bed myself."

She opened her mouth to respond when the sound of a small stampede came from the stairs, and seconds after our children rounded the corner in their pajamas. They stood at the edge of the coffee table, eyes round with happiness at the thought of opening their present and what it might be.

"Okay so here are the rules," Elena started, and their little bodies seemed to deflate a little bit. "They aren't that bad." She gave them all playful glares which made Dash laugh.

"Once you open your present, there is to be no whining about it. You can open it, and then it's off to bed alright?" I finished, wanting to see their faces as they saw what we got them.

"Okay!" Jacy dove for his present as if it had the ability to run away and practically tore the paper to shreds in his rush to see what he got. His whole body froze as he took in his gift, and then he jumped into his mother's lap, pleased with the golden snitch pillow that we had managed to get for him.

I was startled out of watching Jacy's reaction when I felt to sets of arms around me. I grinned when I saw that it was Dashiel and Caleya, their own pillows set in between our bodies. We had found a pillow in the shape of a baseball for Dash-he had taken a liking to the muggle sport due to Emmett and Jasper. For Cale we got a tiara shaped pillow, and she seemed to love it as much as she loved hearing me call her princess.

"Thank you Daddy!" Cale nestled into me, a look of pure contentment on her face.

"This is the best present ever!" Dash grinned at me, and in that moment he looked so much like his mother that I felt my heart stop.

"I'd do anything for you guys, you know that right?" I held them close to me, fighting the anxiety of leaving them away.

"Because you love us." Cale looked up at me as if I was her hero, and I realized that maybe I was.

"We love you too." Dash laid his head on my arm and closed his eyes, as if being in my arms was the best place in the world.

"I love you." I said quietly, not really sure who I meant to hear, but when I noticed the silence, I realized that Elena and the boys had heard me as well. We sat there holding onto each other for a little bit, just enjoying the feeling of being a family before it was time to put the kids to bed.

As I was closing the door to Jacy's room Elena took my hand and placed it over her heart.

"This is yours Draco," she said, voice soft. "I love you so much." I grabbed her other hand and held onto it tightly, as if my touch alone could convey exactly what I was feeling for her at that moment.

"You and the kids will always have my heart." I leaned in and captured her lips in my own, unable to stand not being connected to her anymore. She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck to bring me closer to her.

"Just as you will always have mine." She breathed against my mouth when we pulled apart for air, her eyes glazed over a bit. I let out a growl and went back in for more, as if I was a dying man and she was the only thing keeping me alive. I pushed all thoughts of what I had to do out of my mind as I kissed my wife, knowing that this moment would be one of the lasts I had with her.

**I know it's not as long as usual, but I had to post something. I felt so bad for not having updated this story sooner! It is NOT being abandoned I promise, I just have a lot of things going on right now, and Fanfiction has kind of been put on the side for the moment. Please please please review. It's not very motivating when I see that over a hundred people have read these chapters on the day they come out, and not a single one of them leaves me a review. I know that the holidays already passed, but I had written half of this before, and I didn't want to just skip the season. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
